


Stand on the Horizon

by theinvisiblekunst



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Don't Read This, Drift Compatibility, F/F, Ghost Drifting, It's terrible and I regret it, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Pacific Rim AU, Past Character Death, Romance, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblekunst/pseuds/theinvisiblekunst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 159AG, a portal opened at the bottom of the Mo Ce Sea, allowing giant monsters that became known as the kaiju to enter the physical world. For eight long years, the world's benders were the first line of defense, but the loss of life became too great. A fifteen year old Asami Sato has the solution, and she presents her idea to the world: Build giant mechs to fight the kaiju. She calls them "jaegers." Now, three years later, her jaegers are the primary kaiju-fighting weapon, and she's determined to pilot her own. Who knew the avatar would also want to be a pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So while this is a Pacific Rim AU, the only characters that appear from PR are the kaiju and jaegers (as Asami's jaegers are based on the PR ones). Anyway, I've wanted to do a PR/LoK fic when book three kind of showed that Korra and Asami are seriously Drift compatible, and I was a little saddened when I saw the lack of Korrasami Pacific Rim fics. So here we are. Title is from the Franz Ferdinand song of the same name.

**Prologue**

**_An excerpt from Avatar Korra's journals.  
It was written in the summer of 177AG, months after Operation Pitfall. The avatar co-piloted the Mark III jaeger, Polar Danger._ **

[...]

"Alien life was not something people believed possible before K-Day. Hell, people barely believed in spirits. If it wasn't for the likes of the avatar-- well, me-- most probably wouldn't think spirits were real. But they are. And so is other alien life. Though, these aliens...they didn't come from the stars. These giant monsters came from the depths of the Mo Ce Sea...a rift between two dimensions. Not the Spirit World. Another world altogether. This gateway became known as the Breach. I was only six when the first kaiju attacked Ember Island...Trespasser.

Ember Island was so far from the Southern Water Tribe, and I had been safe in the White Lotus compound, training as the avatar, but only six months later, the second kaiju attacked my home. I was too far inland, safe from the carnage the kaiju inflicted on the Southern Water Tribe Capital City. My parents hadn't been so lucky. Master Katara had been the one to tell me what had happened, and if not for her and her daughter, Kya, I don't think I would have had the strength to mourn and learn to live with the loss.

For eight long years, benders were the first line of defense against these monsters, but still, so many lives were lost. Deep down, I knew that even I wouldn't have been enough to stop the kaiju, not alone. Our world needed a new weapon. Leave it to a beautiful engineering prodigy from Republic City-- a non-bender-- to come up with that weapon. She called them Jaegers...giant mechs the size of the skyscrapers that would be piloted by humans. As perfect as my Asami was-- is\-- she couldn't have predicted the early setbacks. One pilot couldn't handle the neural load to interface with the jaeger, so a two-pilot system was implemented. Left hemisphere, right hemisphere.

The jaegers stopped kaiju everywhere. Asami's idea saved thousands upon thousands of lives, but I always felt because she had been "some fifteen year old kid" that came up with the idea, she was never given the credit she was owed. She became more well known as a pilot..."the avatar's co-pilot!" as the papers put it. I hated that. If anything, I was her co-pilot. She was the stronger one, my right hemisphere. At the age of fifteen, she invented a new weapon that saved lives. At sixteen, she had designed two generations of jaegers and became the head of the Future Industries Jaeger Division. At seventeen, she enlisted with the Pan Mo Ce Defense Corps. At eighteen, she and I started piloted the best jaeger of the bunch.

Asami Sato was more than a jaeger pilot.

She was the reason for the jaegers' existence.

I thank the spirits everyday we beat the shit out of each other, thus Beifong making us spar in the Kwoon.

I couldn't have asked for a better co-pilot than the woman I found myself loving...even if she did threaten to kick my ass out of the Jaeger Program."

[...]


	2. 1: 170AG - 11th Year of the Kaiju War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami Sato enlists with the Pan Mo Ce Defense Corps with the hope of becoming a Ranger and piloting one of her creations. Avatar Korra has just arrived in Republic City with the same hope.

**Chapter One  
170AG - 11TH YEAR OF THE KAIJU WAR**

**THE JAEGER ACADEMY**  
 **REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

The crowd of Ranger hopefuls stood in the main hall of the Jaeger Academy, all waiting for a Pan Mo Ce Defense Corps marshal to come in and address them. Hanging from the high ceiling was a banner with the PMCDC motto on it: _GO BIG OR GO EXTINCT_. Asami Sato, standing among the the recruits, saw her right away, recognizing Lin Beifong in her navy blue metal PMCDC armor. It was similar to the black armor she had worn in her days as a police officer, but that was a lifetime ago. That was before Lin Beifong made a name for herself as the _first_ jaeger pilot and co-pilot of the first jaeger, Brawler Omashu. Asami was quite familiar with Brawler; it had been her prototype, after all.

" _Attention!_ " Lin's voice echoed through the hall, quieting every recruit. "I'm not here to tell you that all you need is hard work and teamwork. That is _bullshit_. Most of you will drop out, many more will be cut, and only a small handful will even make it to Drift testing. You have the option of moving to Kaiju Science or LOCCENT training, but I assure you, at the very most, four of you will become jaeger pilots."

Asami was half-listening. She knew what was expected to pilot the jaegers. They were her creations, and she had helped Lin and the other higher-ups of the PMCDC develop the pilot training only a year ago. She was more interested in the fact she saw the name "AVATAR KORRA - SWT" on the list of recruits. She moved her eyes around to see if anyone looked like they could be the avatar. Korra would be Water Tribe, but the only people around her that looked Water Tribe were males. No. There was a girl, but she was... _short_. Wasn't the avatar typically tall? It seemed so in the avatar history books Asami read as a child. This Water Tribe girl probably only came up above Asami's shoulder a little, as most other women did, considering Asami was right at the six-feet mark (without her heeled boots; with them, she was about six-two). This girl was quite muscular, though. Despite her lack of height, she had the right _look_ for an avatar and jaeger pilot.

"Rest assured, we _will_ break you down so we can build you in to jaeger pilots," Lin concluded.

The crowd dispersed, heading for their dorms, but Asami stopped when she heard, " _Miss Sato_."

Lin was walking towards her, and Asami nodded, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, kid? You know what it takes."

"Which is why I _want_ to do this. These are--" _My babies_ , she wanted to say, but she refrained. "These are my inventions. I know I can pilot them."

"Can you? With another person?"

Asami grinned. "Well, if _you_ can Drift with another person..."

She was pleasantly surprised at the smirk Lin gave her. "You're a smart-ass, but that's why I like you, kid."

Asami stepped closer to her and lowered her voice. "I saw the avatar's name on the list."

Lin's smirk was gone. "Troublemaker that one. Always looking for an ass to kick."

Asami furrowed her brow. "That's not the kind of candidate we need. Aggression is a terrible thing to bring in to the Drift."

" _Unless_..."

"Unless their co-pilot has a calm mind." Asami sighed, remembering Lin and her sister, Suyin, the first jaeger team. Su's easy-going mind was the perfect calming factor for Lin's hostile personality; their Drift compatibility was strong in part because of the complementary personalities and familial bond.

Lin patted her back, hard enough that Asami stumbled forward. "You let me worry about the avatar. You focus on training."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

The short Water Tribe girl was sitting on a table during lunch the next day, talking of her firebending training to the recruits standing and sitting around her, when Asami walked in the mess hall. _So she_ is _the avatar_. Korra was wearing her navy blue PMCDC jumpsuit like all of the other recruits, but she had it unzipped, the top tied around her waist so her gray tank top was her only shirt. _Non-regulation uniform_ , Asami thought. _Not supposed to deviate from what the officers say_. Asami shook it from her mind and got her tray of food and went to the find a seat.

"Hey! Princess!"

Asami stopped and turned towards Korra. "I hope that wasn't directed at me."

Korra smirked and shrugged. "Don't see any other Republic City royals around here." Asami elected to ignore her and continue on, but she stopped again when Korra added, "What are you even doing here, Princess? You seem a little _dainty_ for this kind of work."

No one knew she was _that_ Asami Sato, the kid-genius who invented the jaegers and now head of the Future Industries Jaeger Division. Only Lin and the other officers knew. Yes, she used her father's money and resources to develop her jaeger idea, but look at where her connections gave the world: A weapon against the kaiju. A weapon that saved bender lives as they were no longer on the front lines during a kaiju attack. For eight years, the nations' military and benders were the weapon against the kaiju, ever since the first kaiju, "Trespasser," emerged from the Breach. Asami tried not to think about Trespasser if she didn't have to. She was seven when Trespasser attacked Ember Island. She and her parents had been vacationing there when the attack happened, and her mother had died.

Eight years later, Asami was an awkward fifteen year old kid, standing in front of the world's leaders in a Ba Sing Se conference hall as she presented her idea to stop the kaiju: Giant human-piloted mechs she named _Jaegers_. After a lot of convincing and lack of other ideas, the leaders agreed to fund her father's company in order for her to build a prototype. A few months later, her prototype, Brawler Omashu, was built and piloted by the Beifong sisters, Lin and Suyin. The rest of the Mark I jaegers were built and launched that year, and her Mark II jaegers were now being launched.

Korra hopped off the table and went over to Asami, who tried not to laugh at the fact the avatar barely stood just above her chin. "So, what's your story, Princess?"

Asami backed away a little. "No story. Just want to fight kaiju."

She turned and found a table far away from Korra and the other recruits. Asami knew it was going to be difficult attempting to Drift with another person (if she got that far). Knowing that someone like Lin Beifong was a successful pilot gave her some hope, but her co-pilot had been her sister. Most of the jaeger teams out there were siblings or married couples or close friends, pairs that knew one another prior and already had a strong bond. A part of her hoped she would find someone among the recruits to bond with, but she knew better. She was a solitary type, an only child whose "friends" growing up were the machines in the Future Industries factories. Romantic conquests didn't count to her, as they had been nothing more than short-lived flings she didn't have time to develop: That pro-bending firebender (Mako, was it?), that redheaded model from the south, those Fire Nation twins who piloted one of the Mark I jaegers...various other guys and girls, mostly girls. How the press never found out about her illicit affairs was beyond her. Though, if it came out she had an attraction to women, her career was done, and she'd probably lose her claim to Future Industries.

"You're a little skinny, don't you think, Princess?"

Asami broke from her thoughts as the avatar plopped down on the seat across from her. "I'm trying to eat alone."

Korra nodded. "You should eat. Put some meat on your bones. You wouldn't last a day in the south."

"Good thing I live in Republic City, huh?"

"I don't get it," Korra said, tilting her head to the side. "You look like one of those girls in the fancy magazines, but you want to pilot a jaeger? Aren't you afraid of messing up your hair or breaking a nail?"

Asami clenched her jaw. "Why are you pestering me? We're all on the same side here. My looks are my business."

"I'm just curious, Princess!"

" _Stop calling me that!_ "

Korra was on her feet. "I'll call you what I want! I'm the avatar!"

Asami was on her feet, too. "That doesn't mean _shit_ to a kaiju! What do you think you're going to do in a jaeger against a kaiju? Use your bending and avatar powers? _You can't!_ When you're in a jaeger, you have to rely on your non-bending combat skills and quick thinking and your co-pilot. _There's no bending in a jaeger!_ "

She stormed out of the mess hall, leaving her barely eaten lunch. "Hey!" Korra yelled at her. She could hear her behind her. "Come back here, Princess!" Asami was out in the main corridor when she stopped. She turned to see Korra walking towards her, the other recruits behind her to see what would happen. "Just who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Korra demanded. "What makes _you_ such a fucking expert on the jaegers?"

Asami stood straighter, using her height to her advantage as she moved closer to Korra and looked down at her. " _I'm_ the one who can make it so you don't _ever_ become a pilot. One word from me, and the marshal will have you thrown out and sent back to your little avatar compound." She widened her eyes. "Do _not_ get on my bad side, _avatar_."

Suddenly, a fist met Asami's jaw, sending her stumbling back. Korra took a fighting stance. "So, you--"

But Korra didn't get the chance to finish as Asami was tackling her. Asami had Korra on the floor, straddling her with her thighs holding her firm in place. _"Skinny," am I?_ Her fist met the avatar's jaw, but before she could get another hit, Korra easily flipped them over, her fists repeatedly hitting Asami's face. A _pop!_ from her nose and the taste of blood before seeing stars from her eye getting hit. She managed to send her fist under Korra's jaw, stunning her. Asami flipped them back over, but Korra pulled out of her hold. The other recruits were cheering, most of them for the avatar. Before they could hit one another again, there was a shout of " _Enough!_ " before Asami felt the cables around her waist. Lin Beifong pulled them apart with her metal cables, her metal bending keeping them in place around Korra and Asami.

" _Back to your meals!_ " Lin shouted at the recruits before she pulled the girls to her office. She threw them down on to the seats in front of her desk. "You two are a _goddamn_ disgrace! Miss Sato, _you_ should have known better!"

Both girls were huffing, Asami's nose and left eye both swollen and turning purple as her split lip bled, and Korra's jaw had a growing red lump. Asami lowered her eyes, hating that she let herself lose control. "I apologize, marshal. I should not have let the avatar provoke me."

"I probably would have hit her, too," Lin said.

Korra narrowed her eyes. " _Hey!_ "

Lin ignored her and went on, "But do you realize how it looks when the head of the Jaeger Division is beating on the avatar... _on my watch?_ Something like this could not only cost me my job but the whole program!"

Korra snapped her head at Asami. "Head of _what?_ "

Lin smirked. "Oh, Avatar, didn't you know? Miss Sato here is the reason you're hoping to pilot a jaeger."

Korra held up her hands. "Wait, wait, _wait_... _this_ ," she gestured at Asami, "is the so-called 'girl genius' who invented the jaegers?"

Asami sighed, assuming Korra had seen the papers and newsreels about the Ba Sing Se Conference. "I was _fifteen_."

Korra laughed. "We all go through awkward phases, but spirits be damned!"

Asami remembered her lanky, awkward fifteen year old self all too well and didn't need the avatar laughing at her. Before she could say anything, Lin cut in, " _Enough_. Tomorrow is combat training. You two will be paired together. Hopefully, some controlled, supervised sparring will be good for you both." She gestured for the girls to stand. "But remember: One more _incident_ and _both_ of your asses are out of here, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both said.

"Good. Dismissed. And Sato," Asami stopped and faced Lin, who winced a little, "go see the healers about your face."

* * *

Black tank top and dark blue regulation PMCDC uniform trousers was Asami's combat training attire, and while most would have pulled up their long hair, she opted not to, preferring to fight with it down. She wore her shined boots down to the Kwoon Combat Room, but once she arrived, they were off and beside everyone else's boots. She came in as the first pair did their training in front of the Kwoon fightmaster and other recruits. The pair was fighting with firebending techniques, minus the bending. Bending was not allowed in jaeger combat training, as the pilots' bending would only damage the interior of the Conn-Pod. The mechs weren't built to mimic bending.

Asami watched the fighting, thinking these two boys were brothers. They seemed to be trying so hard not to use their firebending, but despite some awkward moves, she could see they were Drift compatible. The Drift...her word for it. The Drift was discovered when Suyin Beifong saved her sister from dying of neural overload during a test of Brawler Omashu. Asami had another Pons helmet hooked in to Brawler, and when Lin went in to a seizure, Suyin strapped on the helmet, taking on half of the neural load. Asami developed the system more and all jaegers after that ran on a two-pilot system. The Drift was the mind-melding process pilots went through in order to synchronize not only with one another but also their jaeger. The deeper the bond, the better the pilots fought.

One way to test for Drift compatibility was sparring. How well two people fought against each other said a lot. These two brothers seemed to be moving in sync and anticipating the other's move, a sign of Drift compatibility. When they finished, the next pair came up, a brother and sister, she assumed. They had the same features. but they weren't twins. If Asami had to guess, the girl was older. Right away, she could see they lacked compatibility. The girl was too dominant and didn't seem to have any respect for her brother's fighting. _Spirits, that's going to be Korra and me. We're going to screw this up, and I'll never get to pilot my machines. The_ one _machine we build at Future Industries that I've never driven or piloted...I'm going to fail at this. I'm going to fail._

"Sato! Avatar!" the fightmaster announced. The two made their way to center of the room where the fightmaster had laid out two staffs. "You'll be using the staff. It'll help you, Avatar, from using bending." He stepped back. "Take your positions. Five points is a win. Remember this isn't a _fight_. You're sparring."

"Fair enough," Korra said. She smirked at Asami. "But I won't take it easy on you, _Princess_."

Asami smirked back. "Then I won't be easy on you, _Avatar_."

The fightmaster signaled for them to begin. Asami prepared for Korra to come out swinging, but she didn't. Instead, they circled one another, waiting for the other to strike first. Asami saw the flinch in Korra's biceps, and she brought up her staff as Korra swing hers down. Korra took another swing toward Asami's ribs, but that was blocked, too. Suddenly, Asami felt the staff on her leg.

"One, zero," the fightmaster said.

Asami reset and took her position. This time, she made the first move. She took Korra by surprise, the staff stopping before it cracked Korra's nose.

"One, one."

Now they each had a point, and Korra wasn't going to hold back. Asami smiled...then she wasn't going to either. The _crack!_ of wood hitting wood echoed through the room, along with Korra and Asami's grunts. Korra earned her second point by flipping Asami on to her back with a sweep to the legs, but Asami's second point came when she used her legs to swing and slam Korra down on to the floor. They were both up in a flash, and each swing was met with the other's staff. Asami knew where Korra was aiming, and she blocked every shot. It became more of a dance than a sparring session. They moved and breathed in sync. That's when Asami felt it... _it's the Drift!_ She was no longer fighting Korra; she was fighting herself. Asami versus Asami, Korra versus Korra. She knew what the other was thinking because she was thinking it, too. Asami let her mind and body relax, hoping it would be difficult for Korra to anticipate where she'd aim next.

Asami saw her moment and took it. She knocked Korra's staff from her hands and wrapped her thighs around her midsection, flipping the avatar down to the floor. Asami straddled Korra's stomach, her knees holding her place as she used the side of the staff to pin Korra's arms above her. Her long, black waves made something of a curtain around Korra's head as Asami leaned over her. Rather than be pissed that a skinny non-bending _princess_ brought her down, Korra smiled as she looked up at Asami.

 _Okay, she_ does _have a cute smile...and beautiful eyes-- wait, what? Shut up, Asami!_

"On your feet, both of you," Lin said, walking to the center. "I've seen enough."

Asami was on her feet and helping Korra up. Korra suddenly grabbed Asami's arm and nodded. "Me too. She's my partner."

Lin nodded. "As long as you two are playing nice and not fighting in the halls, then be my guest. You will still have to go through the proper mental screenings." Lin looked at the other recruits. "The names of those who pass on to Drift Sync Testing will be posted tomorrow in the main hall."

After the other recruits did their sparring, Asami gathered her things, put on her boots, and headed back to the dorms. She stopped when she heard, "Princess!"

Asami turned to see a smiling Korra run to her. "My name is 'Asami.'"

"Yeah, but I know you as 'Princess,' so..." Her face lit up again. "So that was _awesome_ , huh? I've always heard that pilots just _know_ when they're Drift compatible, and we're Drift compatible!"

Asami cocked a brow. "You're excited about being Drift compatible with _me?_ "

Korra looked down, but she was still smiling. "I admit, you're not my first choice, Princess, but this means we're closer to advancing!"

"We don't know each other, at all," Asami said. "The screenings could find aspects of us that won't Drift well together, so we might still be cut."

Korra grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the large open dorm room they were housed in. "Then we just have to get to know one another!"

* * *

They sat on Korra's cot, their backs against the wall, as they ate bowls of Water Tribe noodles.

"So why do you hate the kaiju?" Korra asked.

"Why wouldn't anyone hate the kaiju?"

Korra snorted. "Everyone hates the giant monsters from deep beneath the ocean, but some of us have _personal_ reasons. You invented the jaegers; your reason is personal."

Asami sighed, her chest tightening at the memory. "Trespasser."

Most people would have left it at that, but unfortunately, Avatar Korra wasn't "most people." "And?"

"'And' what?"

" _And_ why Trespasser?"

Asami took a deep breath. "My parents and I were spending the summer on Ember Island. Daddy wanted us to have a lovely, quiet family vacation at our cottage, but then the earthquake happened. Soon, we're running for the harbor when that-- that _monster_ started flattening the island. Mother, she-- she was separated from us in the crowd. I heard her yell out to Daddy, ' _Get her to Republic--_ ' and that was it. She was gone. Daddy and I manage to find a ship going back to Republic City, and since then, I've dreamt of nothing but killing the kaiju. They're mindless monsters with no other motivation except attacking us, so I have no problem with wanting to shed some Kaiju Blue." She swallowed hard, trying hard not to let her tears fall. "What about you? Personal reason or avatar reason?"

Korra's expression suddenly softened. "Definitely personal. Hundun was mine." Asami remembered that "Hundun" was the second kaiju to ever attack. "I had been at the White Lotus compound since I was four, and I saw my parents every so often. The White Lotus guards were hesitant to tell me of the attack on the capital, but Master Katara-- she was my waterbending master-- she couldn't keep it from me. My parents were both killed, and it took a while for it to _really_ set in. I saw them a couple of times a year, and yeah, I missed them, but it wasn't like I _saw_ them die."

Any semblance of the cocky girl she had first met was gone. "They were still your parents," Asami said.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "But now you and I have the chance to kill some kaiju."

Asami smiled. "We do."

"I'm still going to call you 'princess,' Princess."

" _Fine_."

* * *

**_Three Weeks Later - Drift Sync Testing_ **

Asami and Korra weren't wearing the Drivesuit used to interface with the jaeger. This was only testing the connection. They were in a mock simulator, the Pons sensors strapped to their heads. The inside of the simulator resembled the Conn-Pod of the jaegers, but Asami knew so much was missing. Plus, they weren't connected to anything except the sensors. Lin Beifong and her sister, Suyin, a LOCCENT officer, were in the LOCCENT observation deck, ready to monitor the Neural Handshake for the last pair of the day.

" _Now, ladies_ ," Su's friendly tone came over the radio, " _remember that this is only a trial run. Speaking from experience, first Drifts are tough_."

Asami smiled. "Is that so?"

Su chuckled. " _Just stay relaxed, ladies, and let your memories flow. Remember: Do not chase the R.A.B.I.T., Random Access Brain Impulse Triggers. Stay in the now. The Drift is silence_."

"The Drift is silence," the girls repeated.

" _Neural Handshake in t-minus fifteen seconds_." Su began to count down.

"I should be on the right side," Korra said for the umpteenth time. "The dominant pilot is always on the right."

"I know these machines like the back of my hand, _and_ you don't know how to drive something as simple as a Satomobile." Asami winked at her. "So looks like I'm right side."

" _Three...two...one..._ "

Suddenly, Asami felt the pull of the Drift. Memories flooded in to her mind. First she saw hers.

_Mother laughing as she puts her lipstick on me..._

_..."Look, sweetie! Daddy's new line of Satomobiles!"..._

_...hands shaking. All of Ba Sing Se-- no, the_ world _\-- is watching me, listening to me. "I call them 'Jaegers.'"..._

_...that probender-- Mako-- his lips trailing down my back. He was fun for a couple of nights..._

Suddenly her memories flowed into unfamiliar ones.

_"I'm the avatar. You gotta deal with it!"..._

_...earthbending is so easy. And fun! Almost as fun as waterbending..._

_..."Why can't I come to Republic City, Tenzin? I'll need to know airbending soon!_ "...

... _enlisting. I'm the avatar; I have to!..._

The memories began to see-saw each other, voices echoing as more memories melded together. As quick as the mind melding began, they were pulled from it. Asami could feel the burst of energy in her mind, the presence of someone who was strong, fiery, and confident. Her thoughts but not her own. There was a small part of her that wanted to see that memory of the probender again, but not for the sight of Mako; she wanted to just to see that look on her face, as she had been facing her floor mirror... _her stunning flushed face surrounded by all that shiny hair_. Asami realized that wasn't _her_ thought or want, but she decided not to give Korra any indication she was aware of that.

"Right hemisphere, calibrated," Asami said.

Korra cleared her throat. "Left hemisphere, calibrated."

They lifted their arms at the same time and took a defensive stance. " _Neural Handshake holding at a hundred percent_ ," Suyin said. " _Excellent first Drift, ladies. I'm proud._ "

"You were a cute little kid, by the way," Asami said, smiling. They continued to move their arms in sync.

Korra seemed to relax a little. "Oh? Thanks."

They passed the test, qualified now to move on to Drivesuit Training and the fight simulator. When they were disconnected from the simulator, they were dismissed for the day. Asami led the way back to their shared dorm room. Being this far in to the training gave them their own dorm room, which is was good for two pilots-to-be who were still learning about each other and even better for the jaeger designer and engineer who was drawing out plans for the Mark III models. She could leave her drawings on her desk and not worry about anyone messing them up. Korra was mischievous, but she was always respectful of Asami's things.

The dorm had it's own little bathroom, so Korra went in first to shower, which gave Asami some time to get back to her Mark III plans in peace. She turned on the radio, tuning it to her favorite jazz station. A radio show was wrapping up before the music resumed, which put her at ease. She heard Korra come out of the bathroom minutes later.

"What are you working on?" Korra asked, leaning on the desk. She was bone dry, Asami knowing she used waterbending to dry off, as opposed to a towel. Her hair was down, not in its usual wolf tail, which Asami liked. She didn't care how Korra chose to wear her hair, but there was just something about those wild strands as they hung down...

Asami cleared her throat as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Mark III design. This one's my most technologically advanced model yet."

Korra smiled. "I like the look of this one. Can this one be ours?"

Asami looked up at her and smiled back. "You want this one?"

"Yep! Can I name it?"

"What would you name it?"

Korra rubbed her chin as she thought for a moment. "Polar...Danger. _Yes._ Polar Danger."

Asami scribbled _MARK III PROTOTYPE DESIGN - "POLAR DANGER"_ at the top. She started sketching the jaeger's insignia in the top corner. The aviator wings were first; the Future Industries gear was second, connecting the wings in the center. Inside of the gear she drew the symbol for waterbending.

"Polar Danger is now ours," Asami said.

" _Of course_. It's clearly the best looking jaeger."

"You think so?"

Korra nodded. "That thingy in the middle--"

"The turbine."

"--makes it look bad ass. The way it stands all broad shouldered and puff chested... _bad ass_."

Asami pointed to the turbine. "Well, this is the Nuclear Vortex Turbine, powered by the SatoEnergy Reactor, which I'm designing to be more effective in channeling away the excess radiation within a safe parameter. I'm also designing the turbine so it can be used as a weapon, a precise flamethrower of sorts." She moved her finger to the vents on the sides of the jaeger's chest. "These are the Oceanic Cooling Vents. They'll maintain the jaeger's internal temperature more efficiently, and they'll better channel seawater through the coolant system." She moved her finger to the arms and then legs. "These updated Hyper-Torque Drives will give Polar increased locomotion. Along with that, the Ten-K-T Gyro-Stabilizers will smooth out the bipedal motion and stabilize the jaeger better." She moved her finger to the drawing of the jaeger's rear side, tapping its back. "Two rear jets for increased forward movement, albeit for a limited time, and increase the height Polar can leap in the air." She pointed at a diagram of the hands shifting from normal looking five-fingered hands to a cannon. "The Plasma Cannons. This is experimental technology, recently discovered. This plasma material can be used to cauterize kaiju wounds to prevent the spread of Kaiju Blue." "Kaiju Blue" was the toxic blue blood of the kaiju. She moved her finger to the flaps extending up from the jaeger's shoulders. "Since the head will be detachable, these will protect the back of the neck. I'm also working on a brand new technology for the Conn-Pod systems...artificial intelligence." Before Korra could ask, she went on, "The Future Industries Jaeger A.I. OS-four will allow the jaeger to communicate back to us using verbal commands."

Korra sighed. "I have no idea all of what you said," she smiled, "but I liked hearing you say it. It's fun to watch you get technical."

Asami hoped her face wasn't turning redder. "There's something else."

"What?"

"I've been developing a new weapon, and I might have it tested on Polar Danger before I have the mark fours outfitted with it." She smiled as Korra raised her brows. "If the weapons tests go right, Polar Danger will become the first bending jaeger."

* * *

**_Two months later - Ranger Ready Assessment_ **

The jaeger testing range was outside of Republic City, nestled in a valley where the only casualties would be trees if a pilot's aim was off. It was the final Ranger test for Asami and Korra. Lin and other officers stood in the mission control center at the test range as a LOCCENT officer instructed the girls through their trials.

"They're good," one of the officers said.

"Try 'damn good,'" Lin said. She was quick to add, "Don't tell them I said that."

"This is the strongest Neural Handshake ever seen," the LOCCENT officer said. "No team's held a hundred percent for this long."

Lin smirked. She knew the (somewhat) cool, (sometimes) calm, and (often) collected Asami Sato would be the perfect complement to Korra's irrational, aggressive bravado, as opposed to any hotheaded pilots the avatar may have preferred at first. What one lacked, the other could supply. The best teams worked that way.

" _LOCCENT,_ " Asami's voice came over the radio, " _we've hit all targets._ "

"Excellent. Return to base, Rangers, for your final assessment."

They brought the test jaeger back to the one hangar, and the technicians disconnected them from the Pilot Motion Rigs. They exited the Conn-Pod, the girls following the technicians to the Drivesuit room to have their armor and circuitry suits removed. Once they were back in their PMCDC jumpsuits, they met with Lin and the other officers in LOCCENT mission control. Asami and Korra stood at attention as Lin read over their results.

"You two idiots have been the biggest pain in my ass since day one," Lin began. "The fighting, the disruptions in classes, the smart-ass comments made in the Conn-Pod during training." She looked up from the papers in her hands and looked at the girls with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. She was quiet for a moment before her expression softened. "But goddamn will you two make fine jaeger pilots." She nodded to another officer, who pinned the PMCDC Eagle-Hawk insignia pin to their collars. "Congratulations, Rangers. You've passed. You are officially jaeger pilots."

* * *

**_Two weeks later_ **

Asami arranged it so she and Korra would be assigned to Polar Danger when it was launched. That would be months away. In the meantime, Korra resumed her airbending training on Air Temple Island (Asami knew Korra would also be happy to be with her polar bear dog, Naga, once again, as Naga remained on Air Temple Island during their time at the Academy), and Asami set to work overseeing the construction of the Mark III jaegers, set for launch early next year. There had been five Mark I jaegers, four Mark IIs, and four Mark IIIs were planned. Two were already constructed and going through testing: Kyoshi Spectre (Earth Kingdom) and Catgator Fury (also Earth Kingdom). Polar Danger and Dragon Rogue (Fire Nation) were almost complete.

Asami stood on a walkway above the factory floor, looking down as the workers installed Polar's nuclear core. She was back in her "civilian clothes," one of her dressy red blazers with matching skirt and collared shirt. Pinned on her blazer, though, was her Ranger pin, and her PMCDC dog tags were around her neck. She would catch herself brushing her fingers on the pin, and had she never Drifted with Korra, she'd wonder what she was up to. But they had a strong connection, so she knew. Korra was attempting to airbend, but she was growing angry and frustrated. Asami felt her stomach twist with aggravation. _Why is airbending so difficult? Is it because I'm not spiritual enough?_

"Stop it, Sato," Asami muttered to herself. " _You_ are not trying to learn airbending."

She resumed looking at Polar. Now her heart was aching. She wanted Polar completed _now_ , but she knew that even if it was, Polar would need to go through the necessary tests. There was no way an untested jaeger was going to be launched and handed over to the PMCDC for combat. Still, Asami yearned to be in the Conn-Pod, connecting not only to Korra but also Polar Danger. She also yearned for her co-pilot. This was the longest they had been apart in months. Two weeks didn't seem like a long time, but after Drifting with your best friend and then not seeing her everyday, it felt like a lifetime.

"Just a couple of more months," she said to herself. "Then we'll all be together...me, Korra, and Polar Danger. Living in the Shatterdome, killing kaiju, being together."

When construction ended for the day, Asami got in her Satomobile roadster and drove home. She was tempted to catch the Air Temple Island ferry, but she knew Tenzin would be upset if she came unannounced and distracted Korra. She sighed and drove home, completely on the opposite side of Republic City from the harbor. Her father wasn't home yet, so she had the mansion to herself once she dismissed the staff for the evening. She went to her room and shut the door behind her. Her bedroom was about five times the size of the dorm room she shared with Korra, and she knew the Ranger quarters at the Shatterdome would be small, too, but she didn't care. She was willing to give up her opulent bedroom if it meant she and Korra were co-pilots.

Asami got ready for bed, deciding to call it an early night. She was out once she closed her eyes. She started dreaming almost right away, but it almost felt like the Drift. She was in a Conn-Pod, connected to the Motion Rig on the right. She turned to see Korra connected on the left. Korra looked around, as if she wasn't sure this was real or not. Asami felt her confusion. She shrugged when Korra looked at her. They were wearing the sleek, white Drivesuits of the current pilots, not those beat up gray ones during training, and Asami recognized the Conn-Pod from her designs.

"We're in Polar Danger," she said. She began to toggle the center command console.

"How?" Korra asked. "I mean, this _feels_ real, but it can't be."

Asami reached up and pressed the radio button. "LOCCENT, this is Polar Danger." No answer. "LOCCENT?" Still no answer. She went back to entering commands on the center console. "No LOCCENT, but we're connected." Through the Neural Handshake, they could also see what Polar could "see." Asami looked around. "We're in downtown Republic City."

"How'd we get here? I swear, I'm exhausted from training and playing catch with Naga, go to bed, and--" Korra stopped. "If I'm dreaming, then you're not real."

"No, _you're_ the dream because I'm dreaming this now."

Korra's eyes widened. "Oh, no way!"

"What?"

"I heard about pilots who've Drifted having a 'side effect,' which they called 'Ghost Drifting.' It's like they're still connected when they're outside of the jaeger." How had Asami not heard of this before? Korra went on, "Pretty sure this is one of those thing you would have dismissed and said couldn't happen."

Asami sighed. "Probably."

Korra reached over and playfully punched her arm. "Cheer up, Princess. Look at it this way: We're finally together after two weeks."

Asami smiled and reached for her hand. "I would ask how training has been going, but I already know the answer."

"Steal me away tomorrow? Let's be bad."

Asami gave her hand a squeeze. "The midday ferry. I'll be there with my Satomobile, ready to whisk my co-pilot away."

"Oh, this isn't good...the Drift's making you become me."

Asami shook her head. "I may have picked up some of your bad habits, but there's only one of you."

Korra pulled her hand away and laughed. "You just _had_ to get sappy with me, didn't you, Sato?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polar Danger is very much based on Gipsy Danger. As for the setting, in case it isn't clear (which I apologize, as I should make it so in the writing, as opposed to saying it here), the time period is the same as canon, but I figure with the development of the jaegers, technology advancements skyrocketed. Yet, I'm picturing more of a 1940s aesthetic, but that's just me.


	3. 2: 171AG - 12th Year of the Kaiju War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polar Danger is launched, and after killing its first kaiju, its pilots confess some feelings.

**Chapter Two  
171AG - 12TH YEAR OF THE KAIJU WAR**

**REPUBLIC CITY SHATTERDOME  
REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

**_Four months later - Polar Danger's Launch Day_ **

The Republic City Shatterdome was the oldest and largest of the three Shatterdomes. It was built into the rocky shores north and west of the Republic City center, and it was clearly visible from Air Temple Island, which was exactly due south of the Shatterdome. Six hangar bays faced out to Yue Bay, and each hangar could house up to six jaegers, one in each repair bay. There was only one jaeger currently in hangar three, and Asami led a blindfolded Korra inside to see it, a happy Naga running around them as she barked.

"Just let me take it off already!" Korra said.

"Are you _that_ impatient?"

"Uh, have we met?"

Asami laughed and stopped. Korra let out a yelp when Asami scooped her up in her arms. She knew what Korra was thinking, _For a skinny princess, she is quite solid._ Asami tended to wear multiple layers to hide her naturally lanky frame; the layers gave the illusion she was thicker than she actually was. She did have muscle and was quite strong, but her physique was nowhere near that of her toned, muscular, and curvy co-pilot.

Asami let out a grunt. "Ugh, why is your butt so big?"

Korra blew a raspberry. "At least I _have_ a butt to speak of."

Asami rolled her eyes and smiled as she carried Korra to her surprise across the hangar. Naga had run ahead of them and stopped at the spot Asami was carrying Korra to. She set her down. "Are you ready?"

"Ready, Princess."

Asami stood behind her and removed the blindfold. " _Surprise_ ," she whispered in her ear.

Korra's jaw dropped as her eyes slowly trailed up from Polar Danger's foot to its hands to its turbine and finally to its head. Polar Danger was a darker Water Tribe blue with red accents, a perfect mix of their usual colors. The jaeger visor was bright yellow.

"Our... _our baby_."

"Congratulations, Avatar," Asami said. "It's a jaeger."

Korra squinted. "Are those... _pin-up_ girls on those chest flap things?"

Asami smiled at the "nose art" on the metal slats above and on each side of the turbine. "I wanted our jaeger to have an aviator aesthetic. Many pilots have some kind of nose art, as they call it. Pin-up girls are a common one. I decided our girls would be us. Drew them myself."

The girl on the left side was wearing blue, form-fitting Water Tribe attire, but it wasn't revealing. Her skin was dark, her eyes blue, and her hair was in the same wolf tail as Korra's. Her hand was glowing blue, as if waterbending. The girl on the right was wearing tight racing trousers and a red racing jacket. Her long black hair flowed behind her. Her skin was light, her eyes pale green, and she had goggles sitting on top of her head. In her hand was a wrench.

Korra nodded. "Oh, well, as long as they're us."

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra from behind, cursing her recent lack of impulse control, and she held her tight as she leaned her head down on to Korra's shoulder. She knew she was in love with this girl, her best friend and co-pilot, but she had no intentions of letting Korra know. She feared her new impulsive nature would make her admit it. If it came out in the Drift, well, nothing she could do then.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I've missed you."

Korra took her hands and squeezed them as she held them against her chest. "I've missed you, too, Princess." She pressed her temple against Asami's. "Let's not do that again anytime soon...the separation thing."

Asami took a deep breath, taking in the scent from Korra's blue parka. The Republic City winters were cold enough for snow, and the hangar wasn't any warmer than it was outside. Asami neglected to grab her coat, instead wearing her thick racing jacket, so she didn't mind Korra's warmth at all. _She smells so nice...like fresh powder with a hint of gasoline and leather_. Asami's eyes opened wide when she realized that wasn't _her_ thought. Maybe there was a chance Korra felt the same way. It wouldn't be uncommon for two pilots who weren't related to fall in love with each other, but did Korra like girls the way Asami did? She knew Korra had seen some of her sexual memories, but none of her memories of women had slipped out. She slowly pulled away from Korra, letting her hands slowly move from her chest to her shoulders.

Korra smiled as she turned around. "C'mon, let's go test this giant baby."

* * *

After testing Polar's systems and weapons on the jaeger test range, Asami and Korra took time to unpack their things in their shared Ranger quarters. After a _lot_ of convincing, they managed to get Beifong to allow them to keep Naga with them. Asami hated the thought of Korra and her closest non-human companion being apart anymore, so she brought the request to Beifong. There were stipulations, but Korra could live with them, especially now that she had _both_ of her best friends.

Naga was asleep on the floor in front of Korra's bunk, and she got up to greet her when she heard the metal door open. Fortunately, the room was just big enough to accommodate Naga, but there was a stable on the property Asami had built in case they were deployed for a while. Naga could get fresh air, a space to run around freely, and someone feeding her. But until they were on a mission, Naga would stay in their room. After girl and polar bear dog said their greetings, Korra noticed the gifts. On top of one of the twin-sized metal cots were two wrapped boxes. Asami knew what they were, and she smiled when Korra started to unwrap the one labeled for her. Asami set to work on hers as Korra lifted the lid of her box. Her jaw dropped.

"Spirits!"

She pulled out a dark brown leather flight jacket. The Polar Danger insignia took up the entire back side of the jacket. Instead of her name on the right breast pocket, it was the same image of the Korra-pin-up girl nose art. Asami's jacket was identical, except her pin-up image was on hers.

"Do you like it?" Asami asked.

Korra slipped her jacket on. "I love it! I might have to wear it _everywhere_."

Asami smiled, not putting it past her.

* * *

**_One month later - Polar Danger vs. Yamarashi_ **

The lights came on in the Rangers quarters as the Kaiju Alert sounded. Asami woke when Naga began barking at the alarm, " _MOVEMENT IN THE BREACH. DIALATION INDICATES CATEGORY THREE. CODE NAME: 'YAMARASHI.' POLAR DANGER, REPORT TO BAY ZERO-THREE, LEVEL C-44, REPEAT: MOVEMENT IN THE BREACH..._ "

Asami was off of her bed, giving Korra shake before shedding her nightgown. "Korra, wake up! We're being deployed!"

Korra groaned. "What time is it?"

"Two." Not caring that she was only clad in her panties, Asami went over to her and shook her again. "Come on! We have to go suit up!"

Korra opened her eyes, glancing down before quickly looking up at Asami's face. She looked a little stunned. "Right, yeah. I'm up."

"Good."

Asami went to her dresser and pulled out her jumpsuit. She slipped it on and quickly brushed her teeth as Korra rolled out of bed. A knock on their door, followed by a crew member saying, "C'mon, Rangers! Get ready for the drop!"

Once they were both awake and cleaned up, Korra and Asami slipped on their flight jackets over their jumpsuits. They hurried to the Drivesuit room, walking together in perfect sync, and the technicians set to work getting them in the skintight circuitry suits, which relayed the pilot's brain waves to the jaeger. Once the suits were on, along with their boots, the technicians set to work getting their armor on. Asami and Korra were handed their helmets, which they put on when their armor was completely locked on them. Asami led the way in to the Conn-Pod, the lights switching on as the jaeger's head powered up. She went right as Korra went left, and the Motion Rigs moved down in to place, ready for the pilots to be attached to. They stepped on to their foot pedals, the mechanisms locking them in place. The technicians locked them to the Motion Rig, and Asami began to toggle the center console.

"LOCCENT, this is Polar Danger. Preparing for the big drop."

" _Good morning, girls_ ," Suyin Beifong's voice came over the radio.

Korra reached up and toggled the radio. "Morning, Su. What's the situation?"

" _Category three kaiju, Yamarashi. Girls, this is the largest kaiju we've seen yet. Sandshark Alpha has just been deployed, so you'll be holding the Miracle Mile._ "

"Yes, ma'am," Asami said. She could feel Korra's aggravation before they even began the Neural Handshake.

" _One more thing_ ," Su said. " _Korra, my daughter Opal took Naga to the stable. She'll be in good hands._ "

Asami knew that put Korra at ease. The technicians were done, and they walked out, locking the main door to the Conn-Pod. Asami pressed the radio button. "Polar Danger, ready for the big drop."

Polar Danger's head moved down the shaft above its body in the hangar. Korra loved the drop and spin as Polar's head slowly moved in to place. If not for her enthusiasm, Asami would have been throwing up. Once the jaeger was connected, Asami heard the turbine roar to life. Polar was now at full power, the revolutionary display screen appearing in front of the pilots. Future Industries already had radar technology for their planes, but thanks to the Jaeger Program, Asami had the best minds improve the radar system so pilots and LOCCENT could better track the kaiju. One of the images on the display was a detailed radar map of Republic City and the bay.

" _Rangers,_ " Lin's voice came over the radio, " _prepare for Neural Handshake_."

The ground crew was moving Polar on a massive platform towards the Jaeger Launch Bay Doors. The massive doors began to slide open as Polar was moved closer and closer to the storm. The bay waters churned from the high winds, but in the jaeger, Asami and Korra didn't even notice the rough waters. Su counted down until the Neural Handshake initiated. Once Polar Danger was set down in the rough waters, Asami felt the pull of the Drift.

_...drinks with Bolin. I miss that kid sometimes. He was my only real friend. We just never had the time..._

_...piloted my first mech when I was seven. Daddy wasn't too happy I snuck in the factory..._

_...so many beautiful women in Ba Sing Se. Wait, is that model looking at me?..._

_...my heart stopped. Lin's going to die unless-- "Asami!" Su's screaming. "Plug in another Pons helmet!" I do. She's connected..._

The memories suddenly changed.

_...how is someone so bony and so muscular at the same time? I shouldn't stare at Princess like this, but she has an interesting body..._

_..."--passed firebending, Avatar. Master Tenzin will be here soon to teach you airbending, as long as there are no kaiju attacks."..._

_...love the snowy hills of the South Pole. Taking Naga out for a ride was a great idea. I'll miss this when I go to Republic City..._

_...snoring again. Come on, Princess, I thought you were supposed to be perfect, even in sleep..._

The memories all began to see saw and meld together. Once they were connected, Asami moved her arms up. "Right hemisphere, calibrated."

Korra lifted her arms. "Left hemisphere, calibrated."

Polar Danger's arms moved as Asami and Korra's did, Polar's right fist meeting its left palm. The three were now one, a feeling both pilots came to love. Through Polar Danger's external sensors, Korra and Asami could hear the kaiju warning sirens in the distance. Here was hoping all of Republic City took cover in the underground kaiju shelters. Air Temple Island had its own large kaiju bunker, and Asami felt Korra's anxiety as they passed the island.

"You know Tenzin and Pema got everyone to the bunker," Asami said.

Korra nodded. "I still worry."

"I know you do. It's natural."

Korra cracked a small smile. "I-- thanks. For understanding."

Asami smiled. "I'm in your brain; I understand."

Her smile grew when Korra chuckled. The rest of the walk in to the deeper waters was quiet, but the two didn't need to talk. It wasn't until they neared the ten-mile mark, the Miracle Mile, that Asami toggled the radio.

"LOCCENT, Polar's approaching the Miracle Mile."

The radar picked up Sandshark Alpha's signature. Sandshark was an Earth Kingdom commissioned Mark I, Asami's own design. It was equipped with the first generation of Anti-Kaiju Missiles, which it would use once Yamarashi decided to show itself. Asami and Korra kept their eyes open, but it was too dark to see if Yamarashi was swimming around them, even in the lightning flashes. They had to rely on the radar and Suyin's guidance instead.

" _Sandshark, we have a reading,_ " one of the Sandshark pilots said over the radio. " _Three o'clock, Polar_."

Polar turned to the right, the radar blip showing now. Sandshark moved in front of Polar, ready to use its missiles. Unfortunately, the launcher jammed, stalling out the jaeger. Yamarashi, now visible under the black water due to the blue bioluminescent ridges on its back and head, swam past Sandshark, no longer seeing it as a threat as it made its way towards Republic City.

Asami toggled the radio. "LOCCENT, Sandshark is incapacitated! Polar's on the roll!"

Korra let out a laugh as they broke in to a run. " _Polar Danger!_ " she cheered.

Polar ran through the stormy waves, easily breaking through the water. They could see Yamarashi's blue glow as it crested, and Asami felt Korra's rage as it neared Air Temple Island.

"Kyoshi Bridge!" Korra said. "We need to lure it to Kyoshi Bridge!"

"But that brings it closer to the city!"

Korra glanced at her. "Do you trust me?"

Asami did not hesitate. "Absolutely." She nodded. "Kyoshi Bridge it is."

To get Yamarashi's attention, Asami activated the right plasma cannon. Polar's right hand opened up and turned in to a glowing blue cannon, and she fired a shot at Yamarashi. The kaiju stopped and showed itself then. It stood on its hind legs, coming to its full height above the water. Its head was pointed to a sharp snout, and like other kaiju, its blue bioluminescence extended to its mouth, everything lightning up blue when it roared. Polar moved as it charged, luring it to Kyoshi Bridge. Korra used the simulated firebending weapon, the fire drawing Yamarashi in more. The bridge was littered with abandoned Satomobiles, but removing one cable wouldn't hurt the bridge much. Korra ripped the cable off, Asami grabbing the other end with Polar's right hand. When Yamarashi lunged at them, Polar shifted around it and wrapped the cable around the kaiju's neck.

Seeing and feeling (thanks to Polar's external sensors) the kaiju made something snap in Asami. Flashes of running from Trespasser crossed Korra's mind, and she glanced at Asami. Her pale green eyes were wide with anger, and her jaw was clenched. They pulled on the metal cable, Yamarashi's toxic blood beginning to seep out. Korra pulled harder as Asami did, the intent now to behead the kaiju.

"This is for _my mother_ ," Asami said, her voice cracking. "And this is for _Korra's parents_." She screamed as she pulled, Korra pulling just as hard. When the metal went clean through Yamarashi's bone, severing its head, Asami screamed out, " _And that was for Republic City, you piece of kaiju shit!_ "

* * *

Korra stepped out of the bathroom after her shower to find Asami sitting at her desk, her back to her as she quietly sobbed. Korra could see her shoulders move, and she didn't care if Asami didn't want her to see her crying; she was going to help her through whatever was going through her head.

She placed her hand on Asami's shoulder. "Talk to me."

Asami wiped her eyes and looked up at her. "I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. It's just-- _you know_."

Korra nodded. She did know. Asami was out for Kaiju Blue, and she let it get the best of her. "We saved the city with minimal damage. Yamarashi's dead, thanks to you."

Asami put her hand on Korra's, which was still on her shoulder. "And you. Using the bridge cable was _your_ idea."

Korra bent down and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Couldn't have done it without my co-pilot."

She hugged Asami tight, and she took a deep breath, loving Asami's scent... _fresh powder with a hint of gasoline and leather_. Asami turned her head and kissed Korra's cheek. She sniffled, which made Korra raise her head a bit. In doing so, her lips were close enough for Asami to think _fuck it_ before gently pressing hers against them. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen, but Korra pulled away.

"Wait..."

Asami pulled out of her hold and covered her face. " _Oh, spirits!_ "

"No!" Korra wrapped her arms around Asami again. "It's not... _that_. It's just-- just, well, you're emotionally vulnerable right now. I feel like I'm taking advantage."

Asami smiled at her, and she pulled out of her hold to stand up. She put her hands on Korra's hips and pulled her close. "You're not taking advantage if I'm the one initiating. I--" She took a deep breath. "I love you, Korra. I have for some time now. If you don't love me--"

Korra cut her off with a kiss. " _I love you, too_."

Asami moved her hands to Korra's face, pulling her back for another kiss. Korra wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight, and they fell on to Korra's bunk. Clothes were soon pulled off and thrown to the floor. Lips and hands explored all they could of the other's skin, knowing exactly what the other liked. Their minds moved as one as their bodies moved around each other, skin always touching. Hearts beat together as moans of the other's name echoed through the room. Nails dug in to thighs and backs. Teeth nipped at necks and ears. When they were both spent and covered in sweat and scratches, they held one another tight under the sheet, neither wanting to stray too far from the other. They both knew if not for the Drift, they would have taken the time to build up to sex, but knowing almost everything about your co-pilot, including what she was thinking from time to time, sped up the courtship process.

"What does this mean for us?" Asami asked. She rested her head in the crook of Korra's neck, her arms wrapped around her hips.

Korra grinned. "It means we're finally open with each other, and we now can use sex as a post-mission stress reliever." She smiled bigger when Asami moved to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "You know you love me."

Asami reached up and brushed some of the messy strands off of Korra's forehead. "Unfortunately, yes." She cupped her cheek. "Just like you'd better love me."

Korra's expression softened to a serious one. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

Asami moved so she was on top of her, and she pressed her lips against Korra's. "So am I."

* * *

Asami woke when she heard a " _Holy hell!_ " and the metal door of their quarters slam shut. She opened her eyes to find herself lying on her stomach, her cheek resting on Korra's naked back. She gasped when she saw Lin Beifong standing by the door, arms crossed and jaw clenched. Asami was quick to wrap the sheet around her, and Korra covered herself with the sheet and a pillow.

In an attempt to act casual and not like her commanding officer caught her naked in bed with her co-pilot, Korra cleared her throat and used her fingers to brush her hair back. "Hello, marshal."

Beifong did not seem to care that her Rangers were naked as she stormed over to the bunk. Her eyes were wide, jaw still clenched. "You two listen to me: _No one_ is to know about _this_ , got it?"

Asami raised her brows. "But there are jaeger pilots that ended up getting married."

" _Not to the same gender!_ " Beifong hissed. "Look, what you two idiots do in here is your business, but under _no_ circumstances do you go public."

Korra tensed. "Asami and I are two adult--"

Beifong cut her off. "You two are Rangers with the Pan Mo Ce Defense Corps, therefore you are under _my_ command and control. I don't give two shits that you're eighteen, nineteen, _whatever_. There are plenty of people in power who will shut down this program if they found out two of their female Rangers were _fooling around_ together." Beifong took a deep breath. "If you two weren't such damn good pilots, I would have thrown you out long ago for being a continued pain in my ass." She headed for the door. "Now, put on your dress blues and meet me in the hangar. There's a--" She rolled her eyes. "-- _parade_ in Polar Danger's honor."

With that, she left, slamming the metal door shut behind her. Asami and Korra didn't make a move to get out of bed. Instead, they looked at one another, knowing it was going to be hard not to be affectionate with one another. Asami wanted the world to know she loved Korra. She wanted to stand on Polar Danger's head in Yue Bay and shout it for all of Republic City to hear.

Korra cupped her neck, gently rubbing her thumb along Asami's soft cheek. "I want to tell everyone I love Asami Sato, that this _beautiful_ tech goddess loves me, too."

They touched foreheads, and Asami sighed. "We always have the Drift."

Korra grinned. "That we do." She sighed. "Besides, maybe staying secret would be good. Less press intrusion and controversy and blah blah blah."

Asami nodded, her stomach tightening at another thought. As much as she wanted everyone to know she was Korra's and Korra was hers, she knew one person wouldn't like that at all and would probably try to keep Asami apart from Korra.

"Your father," Korra said, knowing what she was thinking. "He's never liked me, has he?"

"It's because I was supposed to remain behind the scenes at the Jaeger Division and prepare to take over the company when he retired." She heaved a sigh. "And eventually marry some rich investor's son and have his kids and that wasn't what I wanted. I want to eventually take my father's place when he retires, but right now, I want to fight kaiju. Even though I made that choice before we met, I think he needed someone to blame, and unfortunately, he decided to blame my co-pilot."

Korra grinned and gave her a soft kiss. "Is it bad that I can't wait for the day I can tell Hiroshi Sato I've been _with_ his daughter?"

Asami wrapped her arms around her. "You do enjoy living on the edge." She used her body to ease Korra back on the bed. "Now, as your right hemisphere co-pilot, I want you to do dirty, possibly illegal things to me before we have to hide our feelings for the public."

Korra saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Polar Danger was being pulled on a massive platform through downtown Republic City, Asami and Korra in the open-top Satomobile ahead of it as they passed the crowds on both sides of the street. Red and blue confetti rained down from the buildings above. Children held up their Polar Danger action figures as the adults waved and cheered. Korra felt stiff as she put on her fake smile and waved to the passing crowds. Beside her, Asami looked as if she was in her natural state of being. Her smile appeared genuine, and her wave was smooth and relaxed. Then again, despite living a solitary life, she was raised in the public eye. Korra wasn't sure if she envied her or loved her even more. Perhaps both.

She couldn't help but think how beautiful Asami looked in her blue dress uniform. Her pencil-skirt hugged her narrow waist and hips just right. Her jacket and button down shirt were fitted but not tight. Oh, how Korra wanted to rip it all off of her and throw her down on that backseat and let all of Republic City see them have at one another.

" _Easy now_ ," Asami whispered to her, still smiling.

"It's just difficult when all I want to do is stick my hand up your skirt."

Asami looked at the crowd on Korra's side and continued smiling. "And you think I don't want to do _unspeakable_ things to that..." She leaned in and lowered her voice. "... _incredible, ripped perfection you call a body?_ " She kept her eyes on the crowd, her smile on her lips, and her voice became raspy. "How I just want to _jam_ my hand down your trousers and my other hand up your shirt and make you howl my name over and over?" Korra's face was red, and her smile faltered a bit as her eyes widened. "Oh, have I made the mighty avatar flustered?"

"If you keep talking, I _will_ take you right here and now on this Satomobile."

Asami wasn't going to point out that Korra had been sexually inexperienced prior to the night before, therefore wouldn't know how to navigate sex in the backseat of a Satomobile roadster. Then again, that would just be something Asami would have to teach her, and she didn't mind that idea at all.

"I may have been inexperienced, Miss Sato," Korra suddenly said, "but all of your dirty memories taught me enough."

Asami's face went bright red as Korra winked at her.

* * *

There was a city-wide festival after the parade. The decor and attractions were Polar Danger themed, and there was a puppet show for the kids, depicting Polar Danger's fight with Yamarashi. Vendors served Water Tribe and popular Republic City foods, honoring the pilots' home cuisines. Polar Danger's insignia-- red wings extending from the red gear with the blue waterbending sigil in the center-- decorated every venue and banner that hung above. The only thing missing from the Polar Danger Victory Festival was Polar Danger's pilots.

Instead, they managed to sneak away after opening the start of the festival, taking the first trolley back to the Shatterdome. In the back of her mind, Asami was glad that Naga seemed to prefer being outside in the stable area because it meant they'd be alone again in their room. The time between getting off the trolley and a half-naked Asami pinning a half-naked Korra to the wall in their quarters was a blur, but Asami didn't care. She locked the metal door, even though she knew if Lin really wanted to, she could rip it off with her metalbending. She prayed to the spirits Lin wouldn't bother them, especially when Korra ripped her skirt off.

"That's PMCDC property, Avatar," Asami said, grinning.

Korra grabbed a hold of her panties. "Are these, too?" She didn't wait for Asami to answer before ripping them off, too.

" _No_ , those were three hundred yuan silk undergarments imported from the Fire Nation." When Korra gave her a look of shock and almost disgust, Asami winked. "They were only a hundred and fifty yuans."

Korra laughed and pulled her in for a hard kiss. "Shut up and get on that bed."

Asami tugged on the waist of Korra's trousers. "Only if you get naked, too, Ranger."

While the night before had been more tender exploration, this was pure lust. Korra liked to talk as if she was the dominant one taking charge, but she had no problem letting Asami take control when it came to the physical. She had Korra on every surface of their quarters, and perhaps if not for that last round on the kitchenette counter, they would have continued while in the shower, but instead, Korra held Asami from behind, her cheek pressed against her shoulder blade as the warm water fell on them.

"If you told me a year ago you and me would be having amazing sex after finding out we loved each other, I would have laughed," Korra said. She gently bit Asami's shoulder before kissing the cluster of freckles that covered her skin.

"Some might say our initial tension was sexual."

Korra shook her head. "I really did think you were a dainty princess, but I didn't _know_ you." She laughed. "The moment I realized I wanted Asami Sato was that-- _that memory._ You and the pro-bender." She took a deep, shaking breath. "Seeing your reflection... _spirits!_ You were so beautiful, and I suddenly wanted to see you like that...but only if _I_ was the one who made you glow."

"You know when it was I wanted you all to myself?"

"Hm?"

Asami turned to face her and wrapped her arms around Korra's waist. "While I always found you attractive, it was after that first Ghost Drift dream we had. I missed you so bad when we were apart, and 'seeing' you again..." She moved her hands up to cup Korra's face. "If you hadn't provoked me in to screaming at you, which provoked you in to punching me...we may have never been forced to be sparring partners, thus never knew we were Drift compatible." Asami leaned down to touch her forehead to Korra's. "You went from being such a pain in my ass I never wanted to see again to my best friend and the love of my life who I can't imagine being apart from." She pulled Korra closer as she felt her hands on her back. "I love you, Korra. I love you _so damn much_."

Korra didn't smile. She only nodded and pressed her fingers harder into the pale skin of Asami's back. "I love you, too, Princess." They kissed, and when they parted, Korra added, "Let's end this war so we can live openly together and forever."

Asami smiled, finding that oddly sweet. "So you want to be the future Mrs. Asami Sato?"

Korra pulled back a little and thought about it. "'Korra Sato' does have an _excellent_ ring to it." Her smile grew as she tried out the name, " _Korra_ Sato. Korra _Sato_. _Kor_ ra Sa _to_."

" _Mesdames_ Asami and Korra Sato." Asami smiled. "You know, the thought of getting married and having kids and all of that...the idea scared me, but if the future Mrs. Sato has to be you, I'm quite all right with that. But first..." Asami gave her a long, deep kiss before continuing, "We have kaiju to kill, _Mrs. Sato_."

* * *

**_Five months later - Polar Danger vs. Tailspitter_ **

The PMCDC airships lowered the cables, metalbending crewmembers locking the cables to Polar Danger. Su sounded the alarm for Polar Danger to be deployed after getting word that Agni Assassin needed back up against the kaiju that had just emerged from the Breach. Dragon Rogue had yet to be assigned, and Roku Red, the first Fire Nation jaeger, had been retired after Kaiju Blue seeped in its armor cracks and destroyed some major systems. It was too much damage for the Jaeger Divison to repair to a hundred percent, so Asami made the call to retire the jaeger. The pilots also retired from service, neither wanting a new jaeger. Asami understood; your jaeger was a part of you. She couldn't imagine piloting anything _but_ Polar Danger.

When the alarm had sounded for deployment, Asami and Korra had been sparring. They had some supervision, of sorts, thanks to some of the crew working out in the combat room. That kept the women from doing anything physical that wasn't practice fighting.

Asami saw they were approaching their target area on the radar. "Polar Danger, reaching drop zone." She pressed a sequence of buttons. "Polar Danger, disengaging transport."

The metal wires were unlatched from Polar, thanks to the jaeger's mechanics and the metalbenders. Asami and Korra braced themselves for a hard landing. Polar looked graceful as it landed, despite its awkward pilots. Once Asami and Korra shook off the landing, they began walking, moving Polar towards what had once been the Great Gates of Azulon. The statues of Azulon and dragons remained, but they no longer made a net of fire to block entry to the capital. It wouldn't have stopped a kaiju anyway.

Asami saw Agni Assassin right away, the jaeger one of her more sleek designs. Agni was a bright, sporty red, but it had been the first Mark II to roll out. Its tech was more comparable to a Mark I than a Mark III like Polar Danger. Agni was putting up a strong fight against the kaiju, code name "Tailspitter," but it was clear they were one slip up from losing. Polar's warning horn echoed through the bay as it ran towards Agni and Tailspitter, and the kaiju's attention turned to Polar. Asami activated the rear jets on Polar's back as they jumped. Asami and Korra raised their fists and came down hard on Tailspitter's head. The kaiju was knocked down, and Polar has just enough time to get into another fighting position as the kaiju rose from the water.

"Plasma cannon!" Asami called out.

Korra cocked her left fist, activating the left plasma cannon, and as Tailspitter roared and lunged at them, Asami grabbed it by its bottom jaw as Korra fired at its stomach. She continued to fire until its stomach exploded. Asami dropped the kaiju carcass, and she turned to Korra, smiling.

"Two down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks to everyone who's read and commented and given kudos, so thanks! I appreciate the support.


	4. 3: 173AG - 14th Year of the Kaiju War, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Bolin are introduced as the pilots for the new Mark V jaeger, Striker Ferret. Jinora shows interest in Shatterdome life, and a night out after a mission turns violent.

**Chapter Three  
173AG - 14TH YEAR OF THE KAIJU WAR, PART I**

**REPUBLIC CITY SHATTERDOME  
REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

**_Two years later - Striker Ferret Launch Day_ **

The banner unfurled to reveal the insignia of the first and only Mark V jaeger being launched, Striker Ferret: A fire ferret stood on his hind legs as he held a missile in his little arms, his face showing no emotion, as fire ferret faces tended to do. The pilots were the pro-bending brothers, Mako and Bolin...the same Mako Asami had a fling with years before. His brother Bolin had been the one to suggest the name "Striker Ferret" and the logo, the fire ferret on it based on his pet, Pabu.

Reporters and city officials stood in the hangar to look upon the impressive jaeger. Asami stood on the raised platform with Lin Beifong and the brothers as she addressed questions about the last planned jaeger to be built. Striker had cost the Earth Kingdom a pretty penny. The Earth Queen had reportedly invested a hundred billion yuans for Striker's creation, as she wanted not only the most technologically advanced jaeger but also the strongest ever built. Many believed the amount spent on Striker was a rumor, but Asami knew it was true. Striker was the only Mark V she had planned, as the Earth Kingdom requested for a new jaeger. While the jaegers were an excellent investment, the other nations decided they wouldn't commission any more after the Mark IV models. Despite no longer needing to design or build new jaegers, the Future Industries Jaeger Division remained open. The Jaeger Division did more than build them, after all. Asami was still coming up with upgrades to better improve the older jaeger generations, and the Jaeger Division was the first place the Shatterdomes turned to when a jaeger needed a big repair.

"This is the fastest and strongest jaeger in the fleet," Asami said to the reporters and officials. She was wearing her dress blues, but she appeared more businesswoman than military, even with her thick, shiny hair tied up in a braided wolf tail. She had three small kaiju-shaped patches on her sleeve, indicating her jaeger killed three kaiju. Korra, watching from the audience and almost unrecognizable in a red racing jacket and with her hair down, thought she was radiant. "Striker's speed and agility will allow it to kill kaiju quicker than even the Mark IV jaegers can." There was no way she was going to talk up Striker and bring down Polar. Just no way. "Its T-sixteen Spirit Wings will stabilize Striker during burst combat, so the jaeger will have no problem staying on its feet during close combat with a kaiju. Each arm is equipped with what we call the retractable Sting-Blades. They have carbon nanotubes that channel thermal--" She was cut off by Lin loudly clearing her throat...Asami's sign she was about to get _too_ technical. "The Sting-Blades are able to wound and cauterize kaiju flesh as to reduce the spread of Kaiju Blue. Striker has a six-barrel W.M.B. two-x-ninety Anti-Kaiju Missile chest launcher, equipped with Future Industries' latest generation of K-Stunner warheads."

Korra looked up at Striker. It was a kind of brownish-green with gold-colored accents...perfect colors for an Earth Kingdom jaeger. Its chest extended out, the "wings" on the back keeping the jaeger standing upright, but she knew that the large chest was due to the Six Shooter. She had seen Asami's drawings and the final blueprints, after all. It was a sleek, powerful looking jaeger, but it almost looked... _arrogant_ , cold even. Despite its name, Polar Danger didn't give off that feeling. To Korra, even after the debut of the Mark IV jaegers, Polar was still the best and most bad ass looking jaeger. None of the others had Polar's chest turbine or nose art or the small carving on Korra's Motion Rig by Asami that said "KAIJU BLUE YOU" (their public code phrase for "I love you") or the three kaiju-kill stamps on the center console.

Mako and Bolin were wearing their armor, which was almost the same color as their jaeger, but they held their helmets at their sides. Korra tried not to look at them for too long, especially Mako, considering Asami's memories of him. That Bolin, though, he seemed like a cool guy, someone Korra could get along with. He was smiling the whole time Asami talked, Pabu the fire ferret resting on his head. Mako was stiff, his face showing little emotion. If he had been scowling just a little, he would have looked just like Beifong. Korra would have laughed if she had forgotten that her girlfriend had slept with this guy.

When it came time for Asami to break the bottle of sparkling wine on Striker, Korra felt a wave of sadness. _This is the last time I get to do this..._ oh. She wanted to push through the crowd to get to Asami and pull her in a tight hug, but she knew better. Asami's impulse control had somewhat rubbed off on her over the last two years they had been Drifting together. The fact no one, aside from Beifong, knew she and Asami were more than co-pilots was a testament to her impulse control improving.

The ceremony ended, and the reporters and officials were the first to go, leaving the Shatterdome crews, jaeger teams, and PMCDC officers. Korra finally saw her window to approach Asami, but before she could, Mako got to her first. Korra stopped when she realized she was in earshot of whatever conversation they were about to have. Both looked stiff, and Mako cleared his throat a couple of times.

"Miss-- er, Ranger-- Ranger Sato," he said. He stood straighter, if that was possible. "It's been a long time."

Asami nodded. "It has."

Before Korra could step in, she stopped again when she heard a cheerful, " _Asami!_ " Bolin appeared behind Asami and grabbed her in a tight hug. "I missed you at our matches! I know you were like _super_ busy with building jaegers and stuff, so I'm not mad, but I just missed seeing you around!"

Asami smiled and managed to turn around to hug him back. "Still my favorite pro-earthbender." They let go of one another, and Asami used both hands to ruffle his hair. Korra had to chuckle when she realized Bolin was quite a bit shorter than Asami. "What made you guys want to enlist?"

"Why _wouldn't_ we?" Bolin asked. "Plus! Oh, man! We'd see you and the avatar kicking so much kaiju ass, and I was like, 'Mako? Why aren't we piloting a jaeger?' And one thing led to another and here we are!" He looked around. "So where is the avatar?"

Asami turned and caught Korra's eyes. "There's my co-pilot."

Korra smiled at her and hurried to her side. She extended her hand out to Bolin. "Nice to--"

"Come here!" Bolin suddenly grabbed her in a tight hug. "Any friend of Asami Sato's is a friend of the Bending Bros!"

Asami winked at Korra. "Bolin's a hugger."

When Bolin let go of her, Mako stepped closer. His grin was crooked, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, uh, hey. I'm Mako."

Looking at him up close, Korra could see why Asami would have been attracted to him. In another time or universe, she, too, would have fallen for those amber eyes and defined features, but now, she preferred her partner to have pale green eyes, long and shiny black hair, and to smell of fresh powder, gasoline, and leather. Being a well known jaeger pilot who was also the avatar had given Korra many options in terms of dates and sex, but no one would _ever_ match Asami Sato.

"Korra," she said, shaking Mako's hand.

Asami took her small gold pocket watch from her jacket pocket. "Oh, Korra, if we want to catch the next ferry to Air Temple Island, we should go now."

They planned to have dinner with Tenzin and his family. Asami had been to Air Temple Island many times in the past two years with Korra. It had become her second home outside of the Shatterdome. She rarely went home to her father's mansion, as she knew Korra wouldn't be welcome. Asami would see her father when she'd take time to do work at Future Industries headquarters, but that was a once or twice in the month thing. If she wasn't training or trying to have alone time with Korra, she was working from the Shatterdome and using Future Industries couriers to send her paperwork to the office.

Asami gave Bolin a hug and patted Mako on the shoulder. "It was nice seeing you two again."

Once they were alone in the hall outside of the hangar doors, Korra leaned closer to Asami. "So I can see why you slept with him off and on a few times."

Asami sighed. "Can we not?"

"Well, it's not every day we run in to your former sexual partners." Korra grinned. "I'm just curious as to where the princess ranks me amongst her conquests."

Asami leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You had your way with me in Polar Danger's Conn-Pod when we were _supposed_ to run diagnostics and install updates. We were _lucky_ the radio was disabled while everything restarted." She lowered her voice, making sure her breath _really_ hit Korra's ear. " _That was the greatest sexual rush in my life_."

Korra felt her face grow hot. "Point taken."

* * *

Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were there at the deck to welcome Korra and Asami when they walked off of the ferry. Ikki and Meelo exploded in questions about Striker Ferret, but they stopped when Jinora put her hands on their heads.

"Slow down," she said. "Asami will answer everything for you later." She smiled up at Asami, who winked. Korra knew Jinora looked up to Asami, especially since she was the one who invented the jaegers at a young age.

The three hugged Korra first before giving Asami a hug. She kept an arm around Jinora as the five made their way up the island to the main house. "How're you doing?" Asami asked her.

"I was wondering if I could come to the Shatterdome some time?" Jinora was smiling big. "I really want to see Striker Ferret, and I want to know what I need to do to become a kaiju scientist."

"You're welcome anytime, Jinora," Asami said, giving her shoulder a little squeeze. "I can introduce you to our kaiju science team. Also, if you'd like, I can show you the inner workings of the jaegers and my old blueprints for them."

Jinora's face lit up. "Really? Oh, Asami! That would be amazing!" She airbended herself up to give Asami a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! _Thank you!_ "

"Anytime."

Jinora let go of her, and the five hurried to the dining room. During dinner, Jinora and Asami continued talking about the jaegers as Ikki and Meelo bombarded Korra with questions about fighting the kaiju. After dinner, Korra helped Pema with the dishes as Asami joined Tenzin and the kids outside. Ikki and Meelo chased one another on air scooters, eventually getting Jinora in on the fun, as Tenzin and Asami looked out towards the Shatterdome.

"Jinora seems interested in kaiju science," Tenzin said. "If she wants to make a difference in this war, and it keeps her from piloting, I support her."

Asami grinned. "What's so wrong with being a pilot?"

Tenzin smiled. "It's all right for you and Korra...you're not my little girls." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Though, any father would be proud to have daughters like the two of you."

Asami felt her eyes water. Her own father never told her he was proud of her accomplishments as a pilot, but she knew if he were still alive that Tonraq would have been beyond proud of Korra.

"Thank you, Tenzin." She took a deep breath. "And thank you for always welcoming me here. This has become my second home, after the Shatterdome."

"You're special to Korra, so you're special to us. I know she loves you dearly."

_Oh, if only he knew_. "I love her, too."

"There you are!"

Asami turned to see Korra and Pema come outside. Korra ran to Asami, grabbing her in a tight hug and lifting her enough to spin her around. Asami laughed as Korra put her down.

"Miss me?"

"Always."

While they never actually told Tenzin and Pema they were more than just co-pilots, they still felt like they could be more open on Air Temple Island, away from the prying eyes of Republic City. If either Tenzin or Pema knew, they never said. They stayed at the island longer than anticipated, and they missed the last ferry. Pema made sure Korra's old room was left the way it was when she left for the Shatterdome, so she and Asami would spend the night there. They knew they had to be quiet with their lovemaking, so they kept it slow. Asami was on top as she kissed Korra's neck and shoulder, working her way down.

She stopped suddenly, shutting her eyes as an intense, throbbing pain hit her behind her eyes. She pressed her fingers to her eyes and let out a gasp as the pain worsened. "Oh...oh, _shit_."

Korra helped her turn over so she was laying back on the pillows. "Another headache? Maybe you should get the healers take a look at you."

Asami kept her eyes shut. "No...no, I'm fine. They'll just try to find some dumb, little reason I can't pilot. I'll be fine."

Korra furrowed her brows. " _Asami..._ "

She opened her eyes and put her hand on Korra's cheek. "I'm _fine_." She gently brushed her thumb along Korra's warm skin. "Really. It's just fatigue and stress."

Korra didn't seem convinced. "You know I'm still going to worry." She leaned down and kissed Asami's forehead. "I just _had_ to fall for one of the hardest working women in Republic City."

"So says the Avatar."

They both laughed, and Korra kissed her again. "My beautiful smart ass."

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's waist and pulled her closer. "You know you love me."

Korra closed her eyes and nuzzled Asami's hair. "I do. Oh, how unfortunately I do."

* * *

**_Three months later - Polar Danger, Catgator Fury, and Striker Ferret vs. Clawhook_ **

A three-jaeger drop was called for the kaiju heading towards the southern end of the United Republic. Polar Danger, fellow Mark III Catgator Fury, and Striker Ferret were deployed in to the night, the airships carrying the jaegers towards Harbor Town. The kaiju, codename "Clawhook," was a category three, and it was larger than Yamarashi had been. The jaegers disengaged from their transport, Striker the first to land. All three jaegers had their beams shining, and the airships provided more light from above.

From inside Polar Danger, Asami and Korra looked around for any sign of Clawhook. Asami saw the blip on the radar and looked to her right. "Right there!" She toggled the radio. "Polar Danger, we have a visual. Two o'clock."

" _Hang back, Polar and Fury. Striker's got this_ ," Mako said.

"Like hell," Asami snapped.

" _Fury's got a visual!_ " one of the Catgator Fury pilots said. " _Polar, it's to your four o'clock now._ "

"No," Korra said. "It's moving too fast."

Suddenly, Clawhook decided to show itself. It leapt from the water and attempted to grab on to Catgator Fury. Asami and Korra were quicker to react than Striker Ferret, and they activated the simulated bending weapon, waterbending a wave to slow Clawhook down. It gave Catgator Fury just enough time to move and throw a punch to knock Clawhook off its balance. Korra reached out with her left hand, Polar's grabbing Clawhook by one of its head ridges, as Asami cocked her right fist to activate the plasma cannon. She fired, screaming out with each hit. Clawhook wasn't dead, but it was stunned. That left Striker to finish it off with its Six Shooter. Striker's chest opened, and six missiles were launched, each one hitting Clawhook. The kaiju went down as the missiles exploded inside of it.

* * *

The Hangar was a small bar that catered to jaeger pilots, recruits, and other Shatterdome personnel, and it was down the street from the Shatterdome's main entrance. After the jaegers were transported back to Republic City, the six pilots headed straight for The Hangar after putting their jumpsuits (and flight jackets in Asami and Korra's cases) on. Korra was trading stories with the Catgator pilots, two cousins who were from Omashu, as Asami and Bolin caught up with one another.

"I've missed hanging out with you, Bolin," she said.

They clinked their beer mugs. "Well, now we have all the time to hang out!" he said, smiling. "Sure, Polar Danger is on the complete other side of the Shatterdome from Striker, but we're still in walking distance from each other!" He took a drink. "So, is it true what I hear about the girls that are in to jaeger pilots?"

"The Jaeger Bunnies?" She rolled her eyes a bit. "Because you're not supposed to 'chase the R.A.B.I.T.'...get it?" Bolin laughed, which made her smile. "They're around. Some were desperate enough to hit on _me_. I could be your wingwoman."

Bolin laughed again. "Well, they could do worse than you. You're not so hard on the eyes." He looked around. "So any around here right now?"

Before she could find a girl for Bolin, her chest clinched when she heard Korra yell, "I said _leave me alone!_ "

Asami turned to see a very drunk Mako grab Korra by the arm as she tried moving away from him. She knew Korra could easily take him down, but all she saw right then was red. She was moving fast, and before could stop herself, her fist was in the air, Mako's nose stopping it. She felt the crack, and telling by the sound and look of it, it was broken. Before he could retaliate, Bolin and the Catgator Fury pilots grabbed him and pulled him out of the bar. Asami turned to Korra to see her looking down as she breathed hard.

"Are you all right?" Asami asked.

"I want to go home." She kept her eyes down. Asami didn't like how small she making herself.

She held out her hand. "C'mon."

Korra took her hand. They walked outside, and Asami felt Korra rest her head on her shoulder. "Talk to me."

"I know he was drunk," Korra said. "I mean, if he was terrible person, you wouldn't have been with him at all, right?"

"That doesn't excuse him trying to force himself on you." She kissed the top of Korra's head. "I know you could have taken him down easily, but when I saw him grab you..." She took a deep breath and clenched her jaw. "No one hurts you without me hurting them."

Korra stopped walking and didn't care if anyone saw her grab Asami in a kiss. "I love you, you know."

Asami smiled. "I do know. I love you, too, you know."

Korra nodded and grinned. "I know, too." Her grin grew wider. "Say, can I perhaps _show_ you how much I love you?"

"I'm all yours."

They ran back to the Shatterdome, playfully racing one another all the way to their quarters. Once they were alone in their room (Naga was happy at the stable, as it was a nice night), Asami opted to be the one against the wall this time as Korra kissed her. They shed their jackets and attempted to undress without breaking their kiss. They were down to their underwear when Asami suddenly felt lightheaded. She attributed it to the alcohol, and she tried to ignore the spinning sensation as she gently pushed Korra back on to her bunk.

Korra sat on the bed and noticed Asami's fair skin suddenly pale even more. "Asami, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." She reached behind herself to undo her bra. "I'm just--"

Another headache hit her, and she fell forward when the spinning became too much. If not for the bunk, she would have hit the cold concrete floor. She didn't move from her face-down position on the bunk, hands still behind her back and holding her bra. If she didn't move for a moment, maybe the headache would go away.

"If you're too drunk--"

" _I'm not drunk!_ " Asami shut her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

Korra gently ran her hand up and down the smooth, pale skin of Asami's back. "I know. I still wish you'd go see the healers." She turned over and put her hands on Asami's hips as she leaned down to kiss her along her spine. "I don't like the idea of anything happening to this little body."

Asami laughed. "'Little'? I'm taller than you."

Korra continued to kiss her back. "Don't remind me." She laughed and gave Asami's butt a squeeze. In a sing-song voice, she said, "Asami Sato has no butt!"

Asami rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of _that_ , don't remind me."

* * *

The next morning was a bright, clear day. Asami made her way to hangar six where Striker Ferret was housed. The dome roof was open to let in fresh air, making the hangar feel cool and open. She walked in, seeing various jaeger crews hurrying around, and she found who she was looking for in Striker's bay. Mako and Bolin were playing a game unknown to her. It seemed to involve bouncing a ball and tossing it in a basket with a hole in the bottom. She had seen other teams play it, but she reminded herself she could always ask Bolin about it later.

Bolin's face lit up when he saw her. "Asami!"

Mako scowled when he saw her. Telling by his healed nose and lack of any marks that showed she had hit him, he had seen the waterbending healers. Asami smiled at Bolin. "May I have a moment with your brother?"

Bolin seemed hesitant, but he nodded, backing away towards Striker. Mako clenched his jaw as she stepped closer to him. "Look, about last night--"

Asami didn't hesitate to shove him against the concrete wall. "No, _you_ listen to _me_ : If I _ever_ catch you harassing Korra in any way, shape, or form, I will do a hell of a lot worse than punch you. _Are we clear?_ "

"Hey!" Mako stood up straighter, but considering the two-inch difference, his height wasn't much to her. "Look, I'm sorry about last night, okay? I deserved that punch. I'll understand if Korra doesn't want to see me, but just let her know I'm sorry, okay?"

Asami didn't relax or back down. "Okay, but I stand by what I said."

"She's your co-pilot; I get it." Mako must have noticed something in her expression as he narrowed his eyes. "Wait...that's all she is to you, right?"

"She's my best friend, and I would do anything for her, including kicking the ass of any person who hurts her." She stepped back. "Remember that."

She turned to leave, but she stopped when he said, "Wait." She turned to face him, and he went on, "I want to know something."

"What?"

"Why--" His face reddened, and he looked down. "Why didn't you ever call me again or anything? I thought we had fun together, you know?"

She sighed. "I told you then I couldn't be in anything long-term or serious. I liked you a lot, but I didn't have the time for a relationship. It wouldn't have been fair to you." She cracked a small smile. "Besides, there are plenty of other women out there for you. You're a jaeger pilot now, after all."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but none of them are as beautiful as you. And Korra. Both of you." He held up a hand. "But if it makes you uneasy, I won't cross that line. Friends, at least?"

Asami stepped closer to him and patted his shoulder. "Yeah, friends. It's a start."

Suddenly, both were pulled in a tight hug by Bolin. "This makes me so happy!" he cried. "You two aren't fighting!" He set them down and held up his arms as he cheered, "Team Striker and Team Polar!"

Asami held her hand out to Mako. "Team Striker."

He shook her hand. "Team Polar."


	5. 4: 173AG - 14th Year of the Kaiju War, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polar Danger fights its fifth kaiju, but the results change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the story becomes slightly more based on Pacific Rim's storyline, but there are quite a few differences.

**Chapter Four  
173AG - 14TH YEAR OF THE KAIJU WAR, PART II**

**REPUBLIC CITY SHATTERDOME  
REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

**_Six months later - Polar Danger vs. Knifehead_ **

Asami and Korra were both drenched in sweat and breathing hard as they basked in their afterglow. They smiled at one another and shared a lazy kiss before the lights turned on. The alarm began to go off, indicating movement in the Breach.

"So much for the post-sex peace," Asami said, sitting up.

Korra gave her a hard, wet kiss before airbending off the bed. "C'mon, let's go get number five!"

Asami couldn't help but enjoy feeling Korra's enthusiasm, even if it was almost three o'clock in the morning. They threw on their underwear, jumpsuits, socks and boots, and Polar Danger jackets. They decided to race to the Drivesuit room, Asami's longer legs helping her keep up with the much faster Korra. They changed out of their jumpsuits and boots to their circuitry suits, and they stood in the middle of the room as the technicians put their armor on. Once their armor and helmets were on, Asami led the way in to the Conn-Pod as it powered up. Both pilots stepped on to their foot pedals as the technicians connected them to their Motion Rigs.

" _Good morning, girls,_ " Suyin said over the radio. " _We have another cat three, codename 'Knifehead.'_ "

"Where is it heading?" Asami asked.

" _Southern Water Tribe. Horizon Koalaotter and Hydra Omega were deployed, but they were unable to stop it from going past the Southern Air Temple. We're deploying you to the Southern Water Tribe's Miracle Mile._ "

The technicians left when they finished, and Asami heard them lock and secure the door to the Conn-Pod. After the drop, Polar's turbine roared to life. Lin's voice came over the radio, " _Rangers, prepare for Neural Handshake_."

" _Pilot-to-Pilot protocol initiating_ ," Polar's updated A.I. announced in the Conn-Pod.

The pull of the Drift. Asami's memories first, most of which involved her happiest moments with Korra...their first time, sitting on a cliff on Air Temple Island and looking out towards the Shatterdome, riding Asami's Satocycle around the city, watching Korra play fetch with Naga. Korra's memories were more of their happy moments, including their kaiju kills. Once they were connected, Asami could feel cold rain on her shoulders, knowing it was because of Polar's sensors. The dome above them had opened so the airships could lift and carry Polar to the south.

" _Rangers, you're to hold the Miracle Mile off of the Southern Water Tribe Capital_ ," Lin said.

Polar was secured and lifted up in to the night. Asami zoomed the radar out and noticed a foreign blip on the radar. "Ma'am, there looks to be a fishing vessel seven miles off the coast."

" _Leave it! You're to protect a city of two million people, got it? Keep Knifehead from crossing that Miracle Mile!_ "

Asami tried not to sigh. "Yes, ma'am."

She let go of the radio button, and Korra shook her head. "That's not right. We can't leave those men vulnerable like that." She glanced at Asami. "You know what I'm thinking."

Asami smiled. "I'm in your head."

"Then I say it's time we went fishing."

They reached the other side of the Southern Air Temple islands within minutes, just ahead of Knifehead, and Polar was disengaged. The waters out here were much deeper than off of Republic City, so Asami closed the vents and other openings of the jaeger as they submerged. They crossed the Miracle Mile, but they lost sight of Knifehead. They continued on towards the boat, and they could hear their radio feed.

" _...storm's bad, sir! Our waterbenders can do so much!_ "

" _Dock on that island three miles out!_ "

" _No, sir, it's two miles-- no, one mile!_ "

" _How the hell is it-- kaiju!_ "

Knifehead's blip popped on Polar's radar, and Asami and Korra decided to show themselves then. The water was shallow, but they stayed underwater to catch Knifehead off guard. When the kaiju rose to attack the boat, Polar rose from the churning waters, Korra sounding the warning horn as Polar's beams illuminated the area. Asami reached down and carefully lifted the boat.

"I got it!" she said.

Polar turned and let the boat go at a safe distance. Once the boat was away, Korra and Asami threw their left fists around, Polar's making contact with Knifehead. They threw another punch before lifting their fists and bringing Polar's fists down on Knifehead's head. The kaiju was stunned for a moment before it roared and came at them again. It reached for Polar's head, but Polar's left arm blocked it. Polar shoved the kaiju back so they could grab it by the head.

"Plasma cannon!" Korra shouted.

"I'm on it! I'm on it!" Asami cocked her fist, activating the right plasma cannon.

She fired three times, sending Knifehead flying back. The kaiju disappeared under the black waters. Su's voice came over the radio, " _Plasma cannon discharge reading. Seven miles off the coast._ "

Lin's voice came in much louder and clearer, " _Polar, what the_ hell _is going on?_ "

"Job done, ma'am," Korra said, smiling at Asami. "Bagged our fifth kill."

" _You idiots disobeyed a_ direct order!"

Asami held up her hand at Korra before she responded with something they'd later regret and toggled the radio. "With respect, ma'am, we intercepted the kaiju and saved the men on that boat."

" _Report to the Southern Water Tribe Shatterdome_ now. _I'll deal with you two when you get back to Republic City_."

That didn't wipe the smiles off of Korra and Asami. "Yes, ma'am," Korra said.

Suddenly, Su's voice cut in, " _Kaiju signature rising! It's still alive!_ "

" _Polar, we still have a signature!_ " Lin yelled. " _That bastard is still alive! Get the boat and get out of there! Grab the boat and get out_ now!"

Asami and Korra looked around, the water glowing blue from the plasma, but they didn't see any sign of Knifehead. Suddenly, the kaiju jumped them from the side. Asami threw up her right arm in time, Polar's arm stopping Knifehead's claws from hitting the Conn-Pod. Knifehead snapped at Polar's head, but Korra held it back with Polar's left hand. Asami grabbed the kaiju by its jaw and managed to hold it.

"Korra! Plasma cannon!"

"I got this!"

Asami shoved Knifehead back as the left plasma cannon powered up. Before Korra could fire, the kaiju grabbed the cannon and shoved it away as it used its sharp, triangular snout to cut through Polar Danger's left shoulder, severing its left arm. Korra screamed out as the electricity from her circuitry suit burned down her arm.

"LOCCENT, we're hit!" Asami shouted.

Alarms were blaring through the Conn-Pod as the left arm fell in to the ocean below. Asami could faintly hear Su tell Lin, " _Left arm's gone cold!_ " She tried keeping her attention on the alerts on the screen as she used the right arm in an attempt to keep Knifehead back. It was useless. She could only feel half of Korra in her mind. She looked up in horror when she heard metal shearing away.

"The hull!" Korra cried out, seeing claws tearing through the right side of the Conn-Pod. " _It went through the hull!_ "

Asami turned to her, her eyes wide with panic. "Korra, listen to me! You need--"

And she was gone. Along with the entire right half of the Conn-Pod, leaving only her foot pedals. Korra screamed a " _No!_ " before she was electrocuted again due to the neural load transferring all to her. She could feel herself about to go in the avatar state, but the light in her eyes flickered before going out. _Why can't I go in the avatar state? I need to save Asami! I need to kill this kaiju! I need to go in to the avatar state!_

Knifehead shoved Polar back against a glacier, and Korra screamed out when she felt the kaiju's snout stab Polar's chest, just above the turbine. She managed to toggle the center console to give her right side control. She had maybe, at most, ten minutes before the neural load made her seize. It was now or never. The cannon began to load, and Knifehead was distracted by destroying Polar's left side to notice the cannon.

Korra aimed the cannon at Knifehead's stomach. " _This is for Asami, you piece of kaiju shit!_ "

* * *

"This is where we saw it land."

The Water Tribe hunters got off their snow mobiles when they saw the crater. The blast had been large enough to melt the snow and ice of the tundra and expose the brown earth underneath. In the middle of the crater was a long, lanky form hanging from twisted metal. What was left of her armor had black marks from burns, some parts melted. Her skin below her knees and elbows was dark red, indicating the armor that had been there must have been burned off. Her exposed stomach was covered in blood from the severe burns in the shape of circuits and various wounds. The clear front of her helmet was shattered, her face bruised, burned, and cut. There was no way she was alive.

One of the hunters made his way down in to the crater, and his eyes widened as he neared her. "It's one of the jaeger pilots!" He reached up and was careful not to hurt her much more as he checked for a pulse. "She's alive!"

"How in the hell is she alive?" one of the other hunters asked as he and the others joined the first in the crater.

They worked slowly and carefully as they detached her from the metal. They wrapped her in furs to keep her exposed skin from getting frostbite, despite the fact she felt so hot. They carried her to a sled and set her down, securing her so they could get her back to the capital city.

* * *

Korra could see the sun beginning to rise from the gaping hole where her co-pilot once stood. Ahead was the snow covered beach of her home land, but all she could think was _Asami_. As she neared the beach, she felt her knees give out. Polar's knees gave out, too, the jaeger hitting the snow. She threw out her right hand, Polar's right hand shooting out to break her fall. Dirt and snow flew up as Polar fell forward, landing face-first. Korra broke from the Motion Rig and landed hard on the console in front of her. She craned her neck around and glanced at the carving on her Motion Rig: _KAIJU BLUE YOU._

"Kaiju blue you, too, Asami," she croaked.

Her helmet was shattered, the plastic having cut her face. _Green eyes shining in the morning light._ She could taste the blood. _That sweet laughter during our sparring._ Her body ached from the solo piloting, and her skin burned worse than anything firebending ever did. _The smell of her powder and shampoo on the pillows._ She managed to pull herself out of the destroyed Conn-Pod. _Long, calloused fingers gently brushing my cheek._

A woman stood there outside of the wreckage...a waterbending master. Korra could see the class a good distance away. Her ringing ears made it difficult to understand what the master was asking her, but she assumed she was asking what she could do to help her. _Bring my Asami back. Can you do that? Can you bring her back to me?_

"Asami," Korra gasped, stumbling forward. " _Asami_."

She collapsed on to the snow, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

Korra's eyes opened, and she realized she was being transported via sled to the capital city hospital. Her armor was still on, but she was cold. _Cold and empty._ Unfamiliar faces stood above her as they lifted the flat sled and carried her inside. _Green eyes._ She closed her eyes again. _Long, silky black hair._

The next time she opened her eyes, she was inside an airship and on a bed. _Making love in an airship control room._ Her armor was gone. _Kaiju blue you._ She was wearing a tank top and gray sweats. _Her nightgown is always so soft._ She felt bandages all over her body. _So dainty but so strong._ She moved her eyes to her right, seeing a man and a woman, both in white jackets. _Red lips smearing her lipstick all over me._

" _Asami_..." She coughed. " _Where's..._ " She coughed again. Her throat was so dry.

The woman stepped forward. "Avatar, please. Save your strength. We'll be in Republic City within the hour."

"But-- Asami?"

The woman only shushed her and gestured for her to remain in bed. Korra closed her eyes, her headache getting the best of her. _Those beautiful green eyes._ When she opened them again, she was in a Republic City hospital room. _So full of love and adoration._ She moved her head to the side to find Tenzin and Pema asleep in the arm chairs they were sitting on. _Evenings on the cliffs of Air Temple Island._ She moved her head to the other side to find Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan asleep on the other bed. _She loved them like they were her family, too._

Korra started coughing, and all six were awake. Pema was the first one up, and she hurried to Korra's side. "What can I do for you?"

Korra gestured to the water on her bedside table. Pema helped her sit up before holding the cup of water to her lips. "Thank you," Korra said. She felt much better now, and she looked up at Pema. "Asami? Did they find her? Is she-- is she--"

Pema gently ran her hand down Korra's hair. "She was found. She...it's too early to tell how much damage her body took from the avatar state--"

" _What?_ "

Tenzin was now beside Pema. "No one told you?" Korra shook her head, and he went on, "People in the capital city claimed to have seen something glowing blue shoot across the sky before landing in the tundra. There were enough witnesses that a group of hunters went to look. They found Asami in a crater, still hanging from the...the..."

"Motion Rig?" Korra asked.

"Yes."

"But I couldn't get in the avatar state to save her," Korra said. "How did _she_ get in the avatar state? She's not a bender."

Tenzin shook his head. "It's only speculation she was in the avatar state, but witness reports claim she was glowing from her eyes, and that all four elements were surrounding her, as if protecting her."

Jinora stepped closer. "Somehow, your connection via the Drift was strong enough to transfer your power to her. I mean, that has to be it, right?"

Korra looked down. "So...she's alive?"

Tenzin nodded. "But she's in a coma."

"I have to see her." Korra moved to get out of the bed, but Pema's hand on her shoulders kept her in place. " _Please!_ "

"You'll see her to due time," Pema said. "Please, just try to recover and heal until then."

Korra couldn't argue with her. She lay back on the bed, and she closed her eyes, knowing she would need to be her strongest for when she did see Asami.

* * *

**_Three days after the "Knifehead Incident"_ **

Korra kept her eyes down as Beifong berated her. She sat in front of Beifong's desk, half listening to her mistakes being listed out. Korra was aware the failed mission was her doing, as she was the one to suggest they save the boat as opposed to holding the Miracle Mile; she didn't need the marshal reminding her, but she knew better. Best to let Beifong yell at her.

"So you have two options, Avatar," Beifong said. "One: A dishonorable discharge. You'll never be allowed on PMCDC property or pilot a jaeger, and there will be public record, but you can remain in Republic City. Two: A quiet, honorable discharge from duty with the possibility of coming back as a pilot, but you will have to leave Republic City."

Korra raised her brows as she looked up. "So I can either be publicly shamed but remain here with Asami, or I can quietly leave with my dignity intact but can't stay here with Asami?"

"Oh, no, there is no 'Asami' in this equation. Hiroshi Sato is seeing to that."

That got Korra on her feet. " _What?_ He has _no right_ to decide that!"

Beifong kept her sharp tone, but Korra noticed her features soften only a little. "I don't think you understand how much power Hiroshi Sato has, Avatar. His daughter is in a coma because of all of this, and he's putting all of the blame on _you_. Believe me when I say he will do what he can to keep you away from her, and he is not someone you want to fight on this." She took a deep breath. "Just go back to the Southern Water Tribe. Take time to continue healing. I--" Her features softened more. "Asami Sato is her father's daughter: Stubborn as hell and bound and determined to get what she wants. If she wants to find you, she will find you."

Korra realized what Beifong was saying. She smiled and nodded. "Right. Yeah, okay. Thanks, marshal."

She headed for the door, stopping when Beifong said, "You have one week to pack your things and see to any other business here in Republic City."

Korra nodded and walked out. She was still a little weak from the incident, solo piloting taking a toll on her, but miraculously, she didn't have any kind of neural damage. She did, however, have massive burns on her left arm from the circuitry suit overloading when Polar's arm was severed. _Polar Danger_...what was going to happen to her and Asami's jaeger? She knew it would have been too far damaged for the Jaeger Division to repair, but if they did manage to repair Polar, would it go to someone else? _No! Polar Danger belongs to me and Asami, no one else._

She hurried to the stables and found Naga resting in the shade of the building. She jumped to her feet when she heard Korra, and she ran to her, tongue hanging out. "Hey, girl. Wanna go for a run? I need you to take me somewhere."

* * *

_Korra, listen to me...!_

Her own voice echoed through her mind.

_Korra, listen to me...!_

She sees herself being ripped from the Conn-Pod, but she realizes she's seeing Korra's memory. The memory replays again.

_Korra, listen to me...!_

And she's gone. A paper doll in the storm.

Knifehead should have killed her, but she didn't die...at least she assumed she was alive. She couldn't open her eyes, but she heard the muffled voices.

_Korra, listen to me...!_

Now she's seeing her memory. Knifehead tosses her away before attacking Polar again and again. She's flying through the storm, heading for the glaciers below thanks to the hunk of metal that was once part of Polar Danger's head she was still connected to. _This is it._ _This is how I die_. But she's still in the air. Voices enter her mind...male, female, young, old, all talking over one another, confused as to who this girl is. Her body explodes with power, a white hot sensation as her eyes glow blue. She's seeing the people who the voices belong to. _Avatars...but I'm not Korra. Why am I seeing Aang and Roku and Kyoshi and all of the others?_

She screams, fire erupting from her mouth and burning her lips and cheeks as it shatters her helmet's clear, full-face visor, the sharp pieces of plastic slashing her face. The fire begins to rotate around her as water from the rain and ocean join it, followed by the winds and the earth under the churning ocean. The four elements are circling around her, as if to protect her. She's screaming again as fire erupts from her hands and feet, her boots and gloves disintegrating along with the armor covering her forearms and legs. Her armor is burned when she can't control the fire and broken by the uncontrollable earth. The air finishes the job and blows away large pieces of her burned, broken armor. Her skin is battered by the rocks and fire and ice. _I can't control this! Aang, Kyoshi, somebody, please help me!_

The elements grow more and more powerful, and she's propelled away from the fight, just as Polar's plasma cannon is discharged, blowing Knifehead apart. The last thing she remembers is seeing the tundra coming closer and closer.

_Korra, listen to me...!_

Korra's memory goes back to start before her own painful memory plays again.

_Korra, listen to me...!_

She wants to cry but can't. _I should have died, but why didn't I?_ And what of Korra? Was she okay? Did she manage to get out of Polar before succumbing to neural overload? _Korra, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen._ Trapped in a pitch black limbo with no idea if Korra was alive or not. Surely, if Korra wasn't alive, she wouldn't be seeing her memory. Right?

_Korra, listen to me...!_

The memories followed by nothing. Then a new voice. This one clear and loving and familiar.

" _Asami, please wake up_."

* * *

Korra let her tears fall when she walked in Asami's hospital room. From her neck to her waist, she was wrapped in bandages. Her face was bruised, burned, and slashed. She had oxygen going in through her nose, as a larger mask would have aggravated the healing burns and stitched wounds. Her long, silky black waves spread across the pillow, making her almost heavenly to Korra. If not for her injuries, Asami would have appeared to be in a deep, peaceful sleep.

Careful as she leaned down towards Asami's ear, Korra placed a gentle hand on the top of Asami's head and whispered, " _Asami, please wake up_." More tears fell. "This is all my fault. You would be all right and so would Polar. I just-- I hate seeing you like this, knowing _I_ did this to you. Asami, I love you. You know that, right? I love you, Mrs. Sato. I'm-- I have to go back to the Southern Water Tribe in a week. I'm going to make you a betrothal necklace, and we'll find someone to marry us, and we can finally live openly as Mrs. and Mrs. Asami and Korra Sato. We'll live out all of our plans. Now, I know the South Pole maybe isn't your ideal climate, but we can go anywhere. Fire Nation? Ba Sing Se? Omashu? Wherever you want to go, we'll go there." She kissed Asami's hair line. "I just hope you can forgive me for all of this."

Korra froze when she heard a groan. "... _orra._ "

"Asami?" She pulled back and saw Asami's lips move slightly. "Asami, it's me...it's Korra."

Another groan. " _...orra._ "

"Yes, yes! Asami, I'm right here! I'm--"

" _What the hell are you doing here?_ " Korra whipped around to see Hiroshi Sato walk in the room. "I thought I made it clear to Lin Beifong you were to be gone and away from my daughter!"

Korra refrained from airbending him out of the window. "There is nothing you can do that will keep me from her." She smirked as she added, "I love her." Hiroshi's brows raised. "That's right. I love Asami and not in a strictly professional, friendly way, either. In the past two years, she and I have shared memories, shared piloting a jaeger, and we've shared a bed."

"How _dare_ you--"

"How dare I speak the truth?" Korra knew she was going too far, but she was going to be damned if she was going to let Hiroshi get between her and Asami. "Don't like knowing that Asami and I have had sex? That we love one another? That we want to spend the rest of our lives together? That we would do anything for each other? That we'll be there for one another?"

"You are _nothing_ , Avatar," Hiroshi spat. "My daughter is lying on this hospital bed, near death, _because of you!_ And now you're trying to slander her? Why? An attempt to humiliate me?"

"You think I'm lying about our feelings for each other? What is it, Sato, that you hate most? That Asami is in love with some hotheaded avatar from the Southern Water Tribe or that she's in love with a woman?"

He didn't hesitate. " _Both_." He turned towards the door. "Officers!" Two metalbending police officers stepped inside. "Please escort the avatar out and make sure she doesn't try to return."

They all turned when they heard Asami groan. " _...orra._ "

Hiroshi pointed at Korra. "Get her out of here _now!_ "

The officers nodded, and before they could grab Korra, she stormed past them, airbending them out of her way.

* * *

**_Five days later - Air Temple Island_ **

_Princess,_

Korra stopped for a moment, looking at the paper as she worked out what her next words would be. She took a deep breath and continued her letter.

_By the time you read this, I'll be back in the Southern Water Tribe. It's the only way I can be honorably discharged and hopefully be able to pilot with you again in the future...that is if you'll have me back. I will understand if you, too, put all of this on me and never forgive me. What happened to you and Polar Danger...it was all of my fault. Whether or not you do forgive me, just know that I will always love you. You're more than my other half...you're my co-pilot. If you don't want anything to do with me anymore, then you can end the letter here. If you do forgive me, then the rest of the letter is on the next page._

Korra set the paper aside and pulled out a clean sheet.

_I will come back to you, when all of this has settled down. As much as I want you to run away with me, you have more of a life in Republic City than I do. You have a company division to run, and I assume Beifong hasn't discharged you, so you're still a Ranger. I know how much being a pilot meant to you. If you get the chance to pilot again, please take it. I know you think you couldn't Drift with anyone else or pilot any other jaeger. Believe me, I know. But I know what being a pilot meant to you. If you decide to pilot again, you have my full support._

_Spirits willing, we won't be apart for long. Maybe we'll see each other in our Drift dreams. Maybe we'll meet in a neutral location, such as Ba Sing Se, far from those wanting us away from each other. Maybe you'll come south or I'll be allowed back to Republic City. However we see each other again, just know that I'll love you just as much as I did our first night together and since then._

_I already miss you. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss the way your eyes illuminate when you get technical. I miss how you stick your tongue out a little when you're drawing up blueprints. I miss those patches of freckles on your shoulders. I miss the feel of your long arms around me after we have sex. I miss the sex! Oh, my spirits, Asami, the mind blowing sex! (I'm only half kidding. Did that make you smile, at least?) But most of all, I miss how you made me feel loved, supported, and normal...all you had to do was give me a look, and that was enough._

_I was never "Korra the Avatar" to you; I was just "Korra the Girl." The old me would have hated that. The old me...that immature girl who expected everything handed to her because she was "Korra the Avatar." That girl who had yet to Drift with her soulmate and later realize that everything wasn't just about herself and her sole role of saving the world. We were both such social misfits...you the engineering genius who grew up making friends with machines instead of the other girls at school and me the sheltered and spoiled avatar whose only friend was Naga. But that worked for us. We found each other, and it was...well, it was bloody, but it was worth it because it led to us becoming friends and partners and co-pilots and lovers who knew everything about each other yet stayed side-by-side._

_You're the love of my life and my best friend. You're so imperfectly perfect and beautiful and strong and kind and wonderful and deserve all the happiness and good in this world._

_Kaiju Blue you,  
K_

Korra read over her letter a few times before folding it and putting it in an envelope. She sealed it and wrote "Asami" on the front. She got up and left her room, going down the hall towards Jinora's bedroom. Korra saw her door was open, but she knocked when she noticed Jinora's back was to her as she read at her desk. Jinora slowly closed her book and turned to face her.

"Korra?" She got up. "You're not leaving right now, are you?"

"Tomorrow," Korra said. She looked down and took a deep breath. "Jinora, I have a favor to ask, and it may be a huge one."

"What is it?"

Korra held up the sealed envelope with both hands. "Asami's father is keeping me from seeing her in the hospital, and I'll be gone by the time she wakes up. Please--" She stopped when her voice cracked and eyes watered. She cleared her throat and went on, "Please, when you get word that Asami is awake, _please_ take this to her."

Jinora took the envelope and nodded as she looked up at Korra. "Absolutely. You can count on me, Korra."

Korra smiled and pulled her in a hug. "I know I can. Thank you, Jinora."


	6. 5: 173AG - 14th Year of the Kaiju War, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami deals with the aftermath of the "Knifehead Incident."

**Chapter Five  
173AG - 14TH YEAR OF THE KAIJU WAR, PART III**

**REPUBLIC CITY SHATTERDOME  
REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

**_One month and one week after the "Knifehead Incident"_ **

Asami's bruises were all gone, but she still had the burn and wound scars from her forehead down to her feet. With the right make up, she was able to make her lips and cheeks appear as if she never had burned herself with firebending, but she couldn't hide the scar that cut her right eyebrow in half and extended down her eye lids to her cheek or the scar cutting down the left side of her lips. Her hands and feet were mostly healed. She could walk, but she continued her physical therapy and healing sessions with the waterbending healers, as she was only beginning to regain sensation in her fingers and move them more with less pain. Her fingers couldn't yet bend out straight, all slightly curved inwards and blotched with burn scars. Her body...that was something else. From her neck to her knees, she had scars from the circuits in her circuitry suit overheating to the point of branding her body. She would stand in front of her mirror from time to time, clad only in her undergarments, and trace the line of scars that covered her skin. Her own design now branded on her body.

Now, as she stood outside of Lin Beifong's office in the Shatterdome, Asami hesitated for a split second before she knocked. Lin bid her inside. She looked almost surprised to see Asami. "How're you holding up, kid? Almost back to full fighting mode soon?"

"No. That's kind of why I'm here." She unpinned her PMCDC pin from the collar of her red racing jacket, and she looked Lin in the eye. "I'm resigning from the PMCDC."

Lin was on her feet now, but she didn't look angry. "What? No! You're one of the finest Rangers we have! You could have been promoted within the next couple of years!"

Asami felt her eyes water. " _I can't do it without her!_ " She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm-- I'm sorry, but-- she just leaves when I'm in a coma? And spirits help me, I still love that-- that-- that _coward!_ "

Lin pressed her fingers to her temples and took a deep breath. "It wasn't fully her decision to leave. If it were up to me, she would have stayed here and gone through the proper discipline procedures, but _unfortunately_ , there are people in this city more powerful than even me." She cocked a brow. "Some _very_ wealthy people, one of which didn't like the avatar."

Asami's jaw dropped some. "You don't mean..."

"You didn't hear that from me, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Lin picked up the pin on her desk. "Are you still sure you want to resign?"

"I'm still sure. I can't be a Ranger without my co-pilot." She stepped back, going towards the door. "Thank you, Lin. For everything."

"Get out of here before I regret letting you resign."

Asami walked out, and after buttoning her coat, she went out to her Satomobile roadster. Korra's things had been gone from their quarters when Asami returned, leaving the room to feel cold and empty. Asami had finished moving her own things out that morning, just before going to see Lin. Knowing now what she did, she hated that she would be back at the mansion with her father. Of course she loved her father; he was the only family she had left, but him being behind Korra leaving?

"Asami!"

Her anger faded slightly when she looked up and saw Jinora flying towards her on her glider. She retracted the glider's wings before airbending down in to the front passenger seat. Despite the freezing cold, Asami had left the top down on the roadster, the cold refreshing to her.

"Jinora?"

"I finally found you alone! Two things: Daddy knows that you and your dad have had some problems, so he wanted you to know that if you ever need to get away, you have a home on Air Temple Island."

Asami teared up again. "Thank you, Jinora. I think I may take him up on that offer."

Jinora's face lit up. "You'd come live with us? Please come live with us!"

"I would love to." Asami smiled. "What was the second thing?"

Jinora's smile quickly disappeared, and she looked down, pulling an envelope from her robes. "I was supposed to give you this when you woke up, but I could never find you alone, and I _had_ to deliver it to you myself." She handed Asami the envelope. Jinora watched as Asami brushed her fingers along the handwritten ink, and she took a deep breath. "You and Korra...did you love her? I mean like how my parents love each other?"

Asami kept her watering eyes on the ink as she nodded. "Very much so."

"Did she love you like that?"

"She did."

"I think my aunt Kya likes women, too. She's never really _said_ so, but I've seen the way she looks at Daddy's ex-girlfriend. Then again, I know that she had boyfriends before. Is that possible? For someone to like both boys and girls?"

Picturing Kya making eyes at Lin Beifong made Asami smile, and she nodded. "Some girls like boys. Some girls like girls. And there's girls like me who like both boys and girls. It just so happened that the person I love most in this world is another girl."

Jinora nodded, understanding. "I think I just like boys, even if they can be really gross sometimes."

Asami laughed. "Girls can be, too, but yeah, boys are on another level."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know you liked both? I'm just curious, is all."

Jinora was thirteen, and Asami assumed Pema gave her some kind of "talk." Yet, Asami remembered herself at thirteen and wished she had an older female friend that could have answered any and all of her questions she would have been too embarrassed to ask her father. And chances were, Jinora wasn't given much information on sexuality. Plus, she was always yearning to learn more about everything and anything.

"I think it was when I was about fourteen, and I realized that the weird twisting feeling in my stomach I got when I thought about a cute boy was the same feeling I got when I saw a cute girl. It didn't matter to me if the person I had feelings for was a boy or girl. If they were a good person I was attracted to, that was all that mattered to me. Well, that and if they liked me back, of course."

Jinora nodded, taking all of that in. "Interesting." She suddenly laughed. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"If you and Korra get back together and get married, you would be my new grandmother." When Asami cocked a brow, Jinora added, "Because Korra's my reincarnated grandfather."

Asami thought about that for a second before she laughed. Jinora joined her in laughing, and Asami reached over to ruffle Jinora's hair. "You're a good kid, you know that? Thanks for cheering me up."

"You're welcome... _Grandmother_."

They both laughed when Asami grabbed her in a gentle headlock and ruffled her hair even more. Jinora remembered when Korra would do that to her and Ikki and Meelo, and she really hoped then that Asami would come to Air Temple Island. Maybe she'd bring back some of the life Korra took with her when she left.

* * *

Asami went straight to her room when she returned to the mansion, and she sat down at her desk. Her time with Jinora had relaxed her and made her happy, but now she was full of anxiety. What had Korra written? Was she upset over leaving or going to tell her she wanted out of their relationship? Her hands shook some as she opened the envelope. Her eyes began to water as she read over the letter.

'I will understand if you, too, put all of this on me and never forgive me.' _I forgive you, Korra._

'What happened to you and Polar Danger...it was all of my fault.' _No, I'm at fault, too. I also disobeyed the order._

'Whether or not you do forgive me, just know that I will always love you.' _I'll always love you, Korra._

'I will come back to you...' _You'd better._

'If you get the chance to pilot again, please take it.' _Never. Unless I'm piloting Polar Danger with you, I'm done._

'Maybe we'll see each other in our Drift dreams.' _I hope so._

'I already miss you.' _I miss you, too, Korra. Spirits, do I miss you!_

'Oh, my spirits, Asami, the mind blowing sex!' _This did make me smile, Korra._

'But most of all, I miss how you made me feel loved, supported, and normal...all you had to do was give me a look, and that was enough.' _I can say the same of you, Korra._

'I was never "Korra the Avatar" to you; I was just "Korra the Girl."' _Always. I loved the woman, not the role and title. My Korra._

'You're the love of my life and my best friend. You're so imperfectly perfect and beautiful and strong and kind and wonderful and deserve all the happiness and good in this world.' _No, Korra. No, no, no. I'm an asshole for thinking you ran away like a coward._ You're _the one who is beautiful and strong and deserve to have everything good in this world._

'Kaiju Blue you,  
K' _Kaiju Blue you, too._

She set the letter down and cried in her hands. She wiped her eyes when she heard her father call her from downstairs. She used a tissue to wipe her eyes, and she got up, checking herself in her mirror. She fixed her make up and made her way down to her father's home office. He was sitting at his desk, and he looked up when he heard her.

"Asami, there you--"

"How could you?" She tried so hard to not let the tears come again, so she kept her shaking voice soft. " _How could you?_ "

He looked at her with concern. "What are you talking about, sweetie?"

"Don't 'sweetie' me. Answer my question."

"Asami, I have no idea what--"

She let her anger get the best of her as she took one of the chairs in front of his desk and threw it at the bookshelf with a scream. " _You forced her to leave!_ " She kicked the second chair over. " _Admit it!_ "

He didn't move, but his expression hardened. "I did what was best for _you_. That...that _girl_ was no good."

"You didn't know her!" Asami leaned down on his desk, keeping eye contact with him. "I will never forgive you for this."

She turned on her heel and stormed out, ignoring his calls for her to come back. She went to her room and packed what she could. She hurried to her Satomobile roadster and sped to the harbor, boarding the next ferry to Air Temple Island.

* * *

_Skin. On fire. Someone make this stop._

_Rocks pelting me._

_Water and air slapping my skin._

_So many voices and faces._

_Falling then flying. Suddenly..._

_"Korra, listen to me! You need--"_

_No, no, no! I'm screaming-- no, it's Korra screaming. The electricity shooting through my-- her-- body. Neural overload will happen if she isn't quick. So much pain. Exploding across the sky. Body straining to keep control of Polar Danger. Glacier. Knifehead. Tundra. Snowy beach._

_So much strain._

_The blood._

_The cold._

_"Korra, listen to me! You need--"_

_Back to the start. No! Why must I keep reliving this?! Why? WHY?!_

"Asami! Wake up!"

Asami's eyes opened as she shot up. She quickly realized she was in her room (formally Korra's room) on Air Temple Island. She was panting, her heart racing, and she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Asami?"

She turned to see Jinora standing beside the bed. "It's late. What are you doing up?" She shut her eyes. "Oh, spirits, did I wake you?"

Jinora shook her head. "No, I got up to get water, and I heard crying in here. I--" Jinora sighed. "Are you okay, Asami?"

"No. I keep dreaming of that-- _that night_. Knifehead. If it was just my memory, that would be one thing, but I'm also seeing Korra's memory. I hear my last words to her in the jaeger, and I see myself being ripped from the Conn-Pod."

Jinora grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

She got up as Jinora pulled, and Jinora continued to hold her arm as she led Asami outside. The cold air cut right through her silk nightgown, but at least she was able to feel it. Jinora brought her to a secluded grassy area on a cliffside that looked out towards the black waters on the horizon. They sat across from each other, and when Jinora took a meditating pose, Asami followed suit.

"I'm going help you meditate, okay?" Jinora asked. "I think it'll help ease your bad memories."

Asami nodded. " Thank you, Jinora."

Jinora began talking her through her breathing. Asami felt her body relax some, and she tried to focus on her happy memories and whatever of Korra's mind was still linked to her. Suddenly, a flash of an image: _Knifehead's claws ripping the Conn-Pod open_. Asami tried not to open her eyes or break her focus, but flashes of that night kept happening. She shut her eyes tighter and thought of her happier memories... _Mother taking me to the park, building my first engine, watching pro-bender matches, Korra's radiant eyes, Korra's touch, Korra-- Korra?_ For a small moment, she saw Korra on a bed, waking up with a scream and covered in sweat. Her surroundings were Water Tribe. _Korra, am I seeing you right now? Please, tell me._ Korra screamed again before the mental image went to her memory of Asami being pulled from the Conn-Pod.

" _Korra!_ " Asami screamed out, opening her eyes.

Jinora opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"I saw her in the South. She-- when I tried to connect with her, her memories of Knifehead came up."

Jinora thought for a moment before she said, "Give me one minute."

Jinora closed her eyes and began to meditate. She projected herself in to the igloo she knew that Korra was living in. She looked around and found Korra on her bed, her bedroom door open. She was leaning on her thighs, face in hands.

"Korra?"

Korra didn't seem startled or surprised. "I'm trying so hard not to think of her or connect with her because it only brings up those... _those_ memories."

"Is that what happened when she thought of you?"

Korra stood up, ignoring her question. "Tell Asami I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Jinora's brows raised, worry tugging on her stomach. "What are you going to do?"

Korra walked to the fireplace in the living room area and sat down. "I'm severing my connection to her."

"Korra, don't! What if--"

"I'm not arguing this, Jinora." Korra closed her eyes. "Tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

Jinora knew she wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise, but she was still hurt. She watched as Korra meditated in to the Spirit World, and she returned to her body just as Asami gasped. Her eyes widened, and she grasped her hair. "Korra? _Korra!_ "

"Asami--" Jinora began.

" _Where is she?_ " Asami cried.

Jinora looked down. "She-- she went in the Spirit World, I think, to find a way to sever your connection. I think...the Drift, it's made you her earthly tether."

Asami got up and stumbled a bit as she walked back to the temple. The first thing that hit her was the _silence_. Her mind was no longer racing. She no longer felt that burst of pure energy that was _Korra_. Only half of her was gone, but she felt completely empty. _First my jaegers and my father and now Korra._

_What else am I going to lose?_

* * *

**_One week later_ **

Asami was sitting outside in the courtyard of Air Temple Island, looking over repair orders for the remaining jaegers in the fleet as the kids raced around on air scooters. She looked up when she heard the winds stop and Meelo shout, " _Beat it, strange man!_ "

Bolin stepped back. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to see Asami!"

Asami got up and walked over to the kids and Bolin. "Bolin? What are you doing here?"

Meelo looked at her with furrowed brows. "Is he your _boyfriend_ or something?"

Jinora grinned at him. "Meelo, don't be silly."

Asami smiled back when Jinora looked at her. She turned her attention to Bolin. "What're you doing here?"

Bolin's face was drawn. "Wanna talk?"

She sighed and led him to a bench. They sat down. "I miss her."

Bolin nodded. "I can imagine. Drift with someone for so long...Mako and I have only Drifted for months, but I can't imagine my brother not being right there with me. Oh!" He seemed to remember that he had been holding a small box. and he held it out to her. "Just a little pick-me-up."

Asami took the box and opened it, smiling at the little chocolates inside. "Thank you." She kept her eyes down. "We loved each other."

"Well, yeah, I figured. You two were Drift partners."

She shook her head. "No...no, we didn't love each other like sisters or anything like that." She looked up, green eyes meeting green eyes. "We _loved_ each other."

It took Bolin a moment for it to sink in. "Oh... _oh!_ That explains everything!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He laughed. "I just mean that you two seemed a little _chummy_ on Striker's launch day. The look she was giving you? That's the look the Jaeger Bunnies give me."

"What look?"

"That 'just wait until we're alone and naked' look. Not to mention your lack of hesitation to punch my brother when he harassed Korra." He shrugged. "You two seemed really good together. I'm sorry all of this is happening to you."

Asami leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Bolin."

"And hey, you're not alone, okay?" He put a large arm around her shoulders, squeezing her tight, which made her laugh. "You got your bending buddy, Bolin!"

Asami laughed again. "I'm glad."

"I'm gonna take you on a Buddies Night Out, all right? I can't have you moping around Air Temple Island. We'll go anywhere you want in town."

She nodded. "I'll think about it. Where to go, I mean."

Bolin laughed and got to his feet. "Excellent! I'll be back around eight."

Asami smiled as she watched him run back to the docks. She stood up and took a deep breath. Her first night out since... No, she wouldn't think about any of that. She was going to have a nice night with a friend. Maybe things were looking up for her. Maybe everything would be all right after all.

She tried thinking positively, but deep down, any thought about the future only made her feel dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I really, really love writing Jinora and Asami's friendship, as well as Asami and Bolin's.


	7. 6: 174AG - 15th Year of the Kaiju War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami receives bad news twice in one day. Thankfully she has Tenzin's family and friends like Bolin and Opal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of Bopal at the end. Not a whole lot, in case Bopal isn't your thing, but just enough, if Bopal is your thing.

**Chapter Six  
174AG - 15TH YEAR OF THE KAIJU WAR**

**FUTURE INDUSTRIES JAEGER DIVISION  
REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

**_Seven months after the "Knifehead Incident" - Jaeger Division Closing Day_ **

Asami looked around her empty factory as she stood alone, tears rolling down her scarred cheeks. Her vision, her ideas, _her jaegers_...dead. More jaegers had fallen in the months after Knifehead. The kaiju attacks were becoming more frequent, and the Pan Mo Ce Defense Council made the decision to cut funding to the Jaeger Program even more to put that money towards a new idea: The "Wall of Life" Project. Build massive walls around the coast to keep the kaiju out. Simple.

" _Bullshit_ ," Asami spat when she was given the news via the video phone. Lin Beifong stood with her in her office as they talked with the council. "I can tell you from first hand experience that a wall will do _nothing_ to stop a kaiju. The only reason Ba Sing Se has been safe is because it's too far east and inland. If you all lived here in Republic City or in the Fire Nation Capital or the Southern Water Tribe Capital, then you'd know mere barriers won't keep a kaiju from doing it what is does: Hunting us."

"We thank you for all of your hard work, Miss Sato," the representative from the Northern Water Tribe said. "Both as a pilot and as the inventor of the jaegers, but we're seeing now that the jaegers are no longer the best option."

"Until we figure out how to close the Breach, they're the only option!" Asami snapped.

" _Miss Sato_ ," Lin muttered.

Asami clenched her jaw to keep from making more outbursts. The Fire Nation rep said, "We will continue our support of the remaining jaegers, but most of our funding will now go to developing the Wall of Life Project."

"That is all, Miss Sato," the Earth Kingdom rep said.

The videos all shut off, and Asami turned to lean on her desk. She let out a scream and punched down on the polished wood. She felt Lin's hand on her back as she cried. "So this is how it all ends?" Asami asked. "'Let's build walls and hope this problem goes away'?"

"Kid, we've both known for a long time that idiots run the council."

Asami sighed, her tears slowing. "This...this is because of what happened with Knifehead, isn't it? Polar was the first direct loss, and now the council's beside themselves."

"Three more jaegers have fallen since then," Lin pointed out.

Asami was aware. There was a list on her wall of all the jaegers, the ones that were retired or went down crossed out:

 **MARK I**  
 ~~Brawler Omashu (UR)~~ _retired  
_ ~~Roku Red (FN)~~ _retired  
_ ~~Tango Tigerdillo (UR)  
~~ Horizon Koalaotter (SWT)  
 ~~Sandshark Alpha (EK)~~ _retired_

 **MARK II**  
Agni Assassin (FN)  
Solar Nomad (UR)  
Wolfbat Tango (UR)  
 ~~Arctic Intercept (NWT)~~

 **MARK III**  
Kyoshi Spectre (EK)  
Catgator Fury (EK)  
 ~~Polar Danger (UR)  
~~ Dragon Rogue (FN)

 **MARK IV**  
Metal Typhoon (EK)  
Hydra Omega (SWT)  
Nova Warrior (FN)  
 ~~Echo Saber (UR)~~  
Unagi Brave (EK)

 **MARK V  
** Striker Ferret (EK)

"I _know_. But..." She shook her head. "Everything's been just pure _shit_ since...since... _then_. I--" She stopped. "Sorry, I'm sure you don't want me to emotionally unload on you."

Lin smirked. "You can always talk to Su, Jinora, or Opal."

Lin left soon after the meeting, and Asami found herself in the middle of the empty factory. She sat down after a while, folding her legs under her on the cold concrete, and she closed her eyes. She used the quiet to meditate and clear her mind of the fact she lost her division. She wanted-- no, she _needed_ \-- Korra there. She needed her support and her comfort, but considering she hadn't heard from or seen Korra since that night she cut their connection, she felt she would never have her at her side again.

Asami sighed and slowly got up. Despite being careful, she felt lightheaded. She shut her eyes as the headache hit her, and she fell to her knees when she felt muscle spasms in her calves. Her nose suddenly filled with liquid, and she felt the warm, stickiness run down her upper lip. She didn't need to touch her fingers to her nose to see what it was. She knew. _Blood_. She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped her nose and lip, her blood bright against the pale blue of the cloth.

"Oh, no." _No, no, no_. More blood came and she pressed the cloth to her nose, pinching her nostrils. _This isn't happening_.

Asami knew of pilots that had to retire due to illness. They'd have varying symptoms, but all of them would eventually be found to have small lumps all over their internal organs. _Tumors_ , the healers and doctors called them. _Cancer_ was the illness. The nuclear cores were found to be the cause, hence the upgraded shielding in the Mark III jaegers and eventual change to the recently developed digital power in the Mark IVs and Striker Ferret. Despite Polar Danger's shielded core, Asami had spent enough time around radiation when the Mark I and Mark II jaegers were being designed and built.

"Miss Sato?"

She quickly wiped her nose and pocketed her stained handkerchief. She turned to see the Future Industries courier. "Yes?"

He handed her an envelope. "Directly from your father, ma'am."

She nodded. "Thank you."

The courier left, and Asami opened the envelope. It was an official and formal letter stating the closure of the Jaeger Division and that Asami was to be reassigned to working on Future Industries' new project: The Wall of Life. She would be in charge of designing the wall that would protect the United Republic and southern Earth Kingdom shores and see to its construction. Asami clenched the papers so tight she nearly punctured them with her nails. Blood dripped from her nostrils, staining the paper, but all she could think was how this was her father's way of punishing her for her role in the decline of the Jaeger Program and running away to Air Temple Island.

Asami dropped the blood stained letter and took out her handkerchief, pressing it to her nose as she walked out of the factory.

* * *

The next morning was spent seeing healers and doctors about her symptoms. Asami already knew it was cancer, but hearing them confirm it still hurt. Small tumors had grown throughout her body, and the healers managed to shrink them as best they could. Still, they couldn't fully cure her. She cried in her Satomobile for a good thirty minutes before she drove back to the harbor to catch the Air Temple Island ferry. She went straight to her bedroom only to find Ikki sitting at her vanity and putting on her make up.

Ikki turned when she heard the doors slide open, and she looked horrified. "Asami! I didn't think you'd be back early! I was just--"

Asami smiled and went over to her. "I don't mind, Ikki. Here." She knelt down beside her and wiped off the excess make up with a tissue. "Let me show you how to apply this stuff properly."

"Really?" Ikki smiled.

"You'll have to clean it off, anyway, you know. I don't think your father would want you wearing make up so soon."

Ikki pouted. "I know, but I wanna look glamourous like you!"

Asami felt her cheeks warm as she finished cleaning the eye shadow off of Ikki. "You think I look glamourous? Even with these scars?"

"Oh, yes! Like a mover star!"

"Thank you, Ikki." She started to apply a little bit of color to Ikki's eyelids. "You know, I didn't always look like this. I didn't know how to do my hair and make up until I was sixteen." _That model really_ did _teach me a lot._

"So I still have time?"

"You're a pretty girl, Ikki. My advice is do what makes _you_ feel beautiful to _yourself_. If that means make up, then so be it, but not every beautiful woman wears make up."

"Like Korra?"

Asami felt her chest clench. "Exactly."

"Asami, can you be my big sister? You're a better big sister than Jinora. Jinora never did fun stuff like this with me. Can you? Please? Can you? _Please?_ Be my big sister?"

"I'll happily be _one_ of your big sisters." She grinned. "You're stuck with Jinora."

"Yeah, but she's studying kaiju at the Academy, so while she's gone, can you be my only big sister?"

"Only until she comes home, okay?"

Asami and Ikki turned when they heard a knock. Pema walked in, smiling when she saw Ikki. "Oh, how pretty!" She went over to Ikki and put her hand on her back. "You might want to wash it off before Daddy sees."

"But Asami made me look so pretty!"

Asami stood up. "I can always do it again."

Ikki got up and gave her a hug. "Thank you!"

She ran out, and Asami looked at Pema. "I hope you don't mind. She was putting some on when I came in, so I thought I'd show her how to _properly_ do it."

"I don't mind. I remember what it was like being eleven." Pema smiled. "The kids love having you here. As do Tenzin and I."

"I love being here. I owe you and Tenzin so much."

Pema shook her head. "Think nothing of it. Tenzin gets peace and quiet with you distracting the kids, the kids get a kind big sister, and I get a non-bending child. We're happy to have you here. You're family now."

Asami felt her eyes water. "Pema, you have no idea what that means to me."

They hugged, Pema holding her tight. "This is your home, okay?"

Maybe it was the emotions or the fatigue, Asami wasn't sure, but something made her blurt, "I have cancer."

Pema pulled back to look up at her. "What?"

Asami wiped her eyes with her fingers. "I saw the doctors and healers today, and they found I have cancer."

Pema cupped her face. "Oh, honey! Listen, anything you need...you do _not_ hesitate to let me and Tenzin know, you got that?"

"I can't ask--"

"You're not asking. Listen to me, Asami Sato, _you are family_. We take care of family here."

She sighed and let Pema hold her again. She had to admit she loved the motherly way Pema was squeezing her. She missed that. "Thank you, Pema. For everything."

"Have you told your father?"

"No. He wants me to work on the very thing replacing my inventions, so I don't plan on telling him much for a while."

"I suppose you _are_ a grown woman, and you'll tell him when the time is right."

Asami took a deep breath to keep more tears from returning, and she pulled back. "Please...Korra _cannot_ know. I know Tenzin writes to her from time to time. Please ask him not to tell her."

"I will."

"Thank you."

Pema smiled and gently patted her cheek before she walked towards the door. "She misses you."

"She said that?"

"Not in so many words, but I can read between the lines. When the time is right, you two will be back together."

Asami's brows raised. "You knew, didn't you?"

"You think I don't know the look of a girl in love?" Pema laughed. "You two were always _beaming_ when you were together! I'm just sorry this war tore you two apart."

Asami sighed. "But it was what brought us together. I don't think we would have met otherwise."

"Oh, you never know. If you were meant to be, it doesn't matter how you met. Kaiju or not, you and Korra would have come together at some point."

Asami smiled at that idea, and Pema left her with her thoughts. Asami shut her doors and changed her clothes, skirt and blazer replaced with her racing trousers and jacket. She sat down on her bed and went back to Pema's words. In another universe and time, one without the kaiju, she and Korra still may have met. That Korra and Asami wouldn't know anything about the Drift, but they would be together. That Korra and Asami had one another. That Korra wasn't exiled to the Southern Water Tribe, and that Asami didn't have cancer. Asami felt her stomach tighten as she yearned to be _that_ Asami, the one without cancer who still had her Korra. She was sure _that_ Asami still had her father, too, and she knew _that_ Asami also had her mother. She hoped that Asami had Bolin and Mako as friends. Oh, _of course_ she did. How could that Asami's life not be perfect? There wasn't a kaiju war in her universe!

_I'm being ridiculous...jealous of a fictional version of myself!_

But how could she not be? No kaiju meant she'd have her mother, her father, and Korra.

* * *

**_The following night - Blue Moon Saloon_ **

Bolin put his arm around Opal's shoulders as they looked at Asami. "We need to do something to make this woman smile."

Opal nodded. "Agreed."

The two took it upon themselves to take Asami out to one of the trendy jazz nightclubs in the city, Blue Moon Saloon, once word got out about the closing of the Jaeger Division. A part of Bolin hoped to find a nice person to set Asami up with, but being a jaeger pilot didn't offer him much time to make friends outside of the Shatterdome. Opal was always around, being a LOCCENT officer in training, hence them becoming close enough to date. He'd never tell Asami he wanted to find someone for her, especially since he was sure she was still in love with Korra.

Asami looked down at her drink. "I'm all right, really. The air kids have been good at cheering me up."

Opal gave Bolin a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be right back." She got up from her seat and went around the table to Asami, holding out her hand. "C'mon, dance with me."

Asami wanted to say no, but the hopeful, caring look in Opal's eyes had her take her hand and stand up. "All right."

Opal led them to the dance floor as the band played a slow tune, and Asami took the lead, keeping Opal at a respectable distance. Asami felt her face warm. "You don't mind being this close to someone like me?" she asked.

"Someone like what?" Opal smiled up at her. "Oh, what? You mean the whole 'you date women, too' thing? Why would I care?" She winked. "You're not in love with me, are you? Because I'm spoken for, Miss Sato."

Asami was shocked for a moment before she laughed. "Well, yeah, there's the whole 'I like women, too' thing, but I mean...in the last few months, it seems nothing is going right for me."

"You didn't answer my question, Asami."

She raised her brows and then realized what Opal was doing. "Oh...oh, yeah, no. I'm not in love with you. Not my type."

Opal nodded. "Not in to Earth Kingdom girls?"

"I'm more of a Water Tribe type of woman." The fact she was able to slightly joke about any of this made Asami appreciate Opal all the more. _Bolin's got a keeper here; he'd better not mess this up_.

Opal's expression suddenly went serious. "Asami, listen, my aunt is working on something big, something I shouldn't be telling you just yet. All I can say is when she comes to you in a few months about it, just accept the new position she'll offer you."

"I can't re-enlist. Not without Korra by my side."

"No, it's not a piloting position, but it is jaeger related. You're the only person with enough jaeger knowledge, and my aunt does highly respect you. And while she won't admit it, she does like you a lot, like you were family."

Asami had to laugh at the idea of Lin Beifong thinking of her as family. "She always told me and Korra how we were such pains in her ass."

"See? Just like family!"

As the song came to an end, Asami surprised Opal by spinning and dipping her. As she brought her back up, Asami said, "Fine, I'll accept whatever big thing Lin has planned."

They walked back to the table, and Opal gave Asami a hug. "I'm glad. The PMCDC needs you."

Bolin smiled when the women sat down, and he gave Opal a hug. "That's the first time outside of Air Temple Island I've seen Asami smile. Opal, you're amazing!"

"She _is_ amazing, Ranger," Asami said, "so don't mess this up." The three laughed, and Asami ordered another round of drinks. "So, where's your brother tonight?" Realizing that both of her friends had brothers, she added, "Bolin, I mean."

"He decided to stay in tonight to get some rest, since he rarely sleeps. He's been frustrated because Metal Typhoon keeps 'taking' our kills, as he puts it." He awkwardly smiled at Opal. "No offense."

Opal's oldest brother, Baatar piloted the Mark IV jaeger Metal Typhoon with another metalbender named Kuvira. Opal shook her head. "No offense to me. Baatar's changed since Drifting with _her_."

"You don't like his co-pilot?" Asami asked. She felt her stomach tighten when she realized she wasn't as up to date on the other pilots like she used to be. She remembered the name, but she couldn't even picture who this Kuvira was.

"Kuvira's..." Opal sighed. "She's _too_ determined, _too_ ambitious. It's good to want the kaiju dead, but she's made some slip ups just for the sake of the kill, slip ups that could have cost them their lives."

"Kills Mako and I could have made without a risk." Bolin scoffed. "You know she tried getting the marshal to make us switch jaegers because she felt _she_ deserved to pilot a mark five?"

Asami shook her head. " _Switch jaegers?_ What kind of pilot wants to switch jaegers?"

"I'm no pilot," Opal said, "but is that a really big deal?"

Bolin nodded. "A pilot and their jaeger...it's a part of you. You and your jaeger are just as bonded as you and your co-pilot. Striker is pretty much me and Mako's other brother."

Asami also nodded. "Polar was a part of me and Korra, more so in that I was designing Polar when we were still training. Wanting to pilot another jaeger is-- it's _weird_. You don't pilot another jaeger unless you have to, but even so, it's not _your_ jaeger. You know your jaeger, and it knows you. Striker wouldn't know Kuvira and Baatar like it does Bolin and Mako. It may not even respond the same to another team."

Opal's eyes widened. "I had no idea it was like that."

"It wasn't my intention when I first developed them," Asami said. "But the Drift is an unpredictable and powerful thing." She looked down when she thought that if not for the Drift she and Korra may not have fallen in love as quick as they had. "It can change a person."

"It can be a good thing, too," Bolin said, grinning. "Thanks to the Drift, Mako and I don't fight over dumb things anymore!"

Opal winked at him. "You still fight, though."

"Well, _yeah_ , but only over _important_ things. Y'know, like who deserves the last dumpling and whose turn it is to do the laundry."

Asami was laughing hard with him and Opal, and she was grateful for friends like them. She hoped Korra had friends in the south to keep her happy and comforted. "Korra and I only really fought _before_ we Drifted. Us fighting was why Lin had us spar together that first training day."

"I heard about that!" Bolin said.

"You did?"

Bolin cocked a brow. "When the avatar and head of the Jaeger Division beat the shit out of each other in the Academy hallways, it becomes Academy legend."

Asami felt her face warm. "I suppose. I think Korra would find that amusing." She laughed when she remembered that obnoxious, bright eyed girl on that first week at the Academy. "Oh, she was so full of herself and so arrogant. I threatened to kick her out of the Jaeger Program when she got in my face, and then...then..." She felt her eyes water as the thought about how that girl became the woman she fell in love with. "After we graduated and became pilots, we spent a couple of weeks apart so she could finish airbending training and I could oversee the launch of the new jaegers, including Polar Danger. We Ghost Drifted one night in our dreams, and that's when I realized I was in love with my best friend."

Bolin's eyes went wide. "Whoa! You two actually Drift dreamed? I mean, Mako and I sometimes experience a Ghost Drift, but we've never shared dreams."

"That can happen?" Opal asked.

Asami nodded. "Korra and I Ghost Drifted all the time, until...well, we don't experience that anymore."

"I've always heard the Drift is different between pairs, depending on their relation to one another," Opal said. "Which I would hope Mako and Bolin's Drift would be very different than yours and Korra's was."

Bolin laughed. "Yeah, me too." He shook his head. "With my brother, we just share a lot of our childhood memories during the Neural Handshake. When we're out of the Conn-Pod, we do seemed to stay synched in movements, but we don't experience each other's thoughts or anything. Not entirely. Like, we can't really play Pai Sho, as we know how the other would move, since we were thinking the same thing."

Asami kept her eyes on her drink as she shook her head. "With Korra...Korra's mind was _electric_. She was the burst of pure energy that was always present in my mind. What I would think was my thought was actually hers. We'd _see_ each other when we were apart. Sometimes we didn't need to talk because we knew what the other was thinking _exactly._ We shared so many memories through the Drift, and it was actually one of my more... _romantic_ memories that made her realize she had feelings for me."

"You two saw each other's _sexy_ memories?" Bolin laughed. " _So_ glad Mako and I have never shared those."

Opal tried not to spit out her drink as she held back a laugh. She took another drink before she said, "I've heard that familial pairs tend not to share sexual memories, but pairs that may have sexual attraction to one another do." She winked at Bolin. "Imagine if you and I Drifted."

Bolin went red as Asami joined Opal's laughter. As she sat there with the blushing couple, the three talking more about Shatterdome life and enjoying their drinks, Asami didn't feel as empty as she had. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced in over four years.

For that, she was all the more grateful for friends like Bolin and Opal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Asami with Ikki is the most fun I've had writing in a while. I also love Bopal + Asami bromance because I do feel Bolin would take it upon himself to cheer up Asami, and Opal would happily go along with him.


	8. 7: 175AG - 16th Year of the Kaiju War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old "friend" comes back to Asami, and another jaeger pilot shows interest in her.

**Chapter Seven  
175AG - 16TH YEAR OF THE KAIJU WAR**

**OBLIVION BAY  
CRESCENT ISLAND, FIRE NATION**

Asami knew Crescent Island was once home to a Fire Temple, which had been destroyed accidentally by Avatar Roku, but now, Crescent Island was home to the jaeger graveyard, Oblivion Bay. The lava from the still-erupting volcano had been channeled away from Oblivion Bay, and it also helped the island grow considerably in size since Roku's time. It was large enough now that the lava wasn't an issue, and there was enough space for the scrapped jaegers. The PMCDC airship landed on the pad outside of the graveyard, and two PMCDC officers greeted Asami when she stepped off the ship. She was back in her old dress blues, having re-enlisted when Lin Beifong came to her with the request that Opal had asked her to accept.

"I need a mark three," Lin said to her. They had been standing in the main courtyard of Air Temple Island. "All four have been scrapped to Oblivion Bay, so it's your choice of which one will be restored."

She handed Asami a large envelope, which she opened. _The Mark III Restoration Project_ the top of the letter inside said. "I don't have the resources anymore. The Jaeger Division closed."

"The Republic City Shatterdome has everything you need. So, is it a 'yes,' Ranger?"

Remembering Opal's words, she nodded. "But I'm not a Ranger anymore, remember?"

Lin handed her a pair of dog tags. "Consider yourself reinstated."

Asami looked at the dog tags in her hand, recognizing them as her old ones. Now, as she walked towards the large gates of the graveyard, she could feel the cold metal of her tags under her shirt. It was a small, familiar feeling, but she smiled.

"Marshal Beifong said you had a mark three in mind," one of the officers escorting her said.

"I do."

"With all do respect, ma'am..." The second officer, a short young woman who was clearly of the Fire Nation, blushed a little. "Well, I'm only curious as to why _this_ particular jaeger? It just seems like bad luck to pick the first jaeger taken down by a kaiju."

Asami kept her eyes forward. "I have history with this jaeger. Just tell me the directions, and I'll take it from there."

The first officer pointed ahead. "Once we're inside the gates, keep going towards Roku Red in the center and make a left. You can't miss your jaeger."

Asami nodded. "Thank you."

Once they were inside the gates, she continued on as the officers held back. The female officer looked at the first. "But why Polar Danger?"

He raised his brows. "You don't recognize her? That was _Asami Sato_."

"You mean...?"

"Yep."

"D'you think she _really_ went in the avatar state?"

"Who knows?"

They looked up when they heard the cranes, and Polar Danger slowly rose up. Its left arm was long gone, and there was a massive hole in its chest and right side of the head. PMCDC airships came in to view, metal cables lowering to latch on to the jaeger. It was lifted once secured, and the airships carried it east towards Republic City. The officers saw Asami moments later, her eyes red and puffy, eye make up slightly smeared.

"Thank you," she said, hurrying past them towards her airship.

Asami went straight to a private room on the airship and locked herself in. Seeing Polar...she now doubted whether it was a good idea to choose Polar, but of the four destroyed Mark III jaegers, it was the most intact, despite the missing arm. She could always rebuild a new one, and the half-destroyed Conn-Pod was also an easy fix (and gave her an opportunity to completely redesign and upgrade it). The hole above the turbine would be a bit of a challenge, but she could do it.

The sudden warmth of blood in her nose had Asami take out her pill box. She opened it and took one of the pills. She went to waterbending therapy every week to keep the tumors small, and the pills were supposed to help ease symptoms in between treatments. So far, only Lin, Pema, and Tenzin knew of her cancer, and she wanted to keep it that way. Part of her felt bad for keeping it from Bolin and Opal, but not getting looks of pity from her friends was worth not telling them.

A knock on the metal door. " _Ranger Sato? We'll be approaching Republic City in thirty minutes. Should I radio the marshal?_ "

Asami recognized the voice of one of the airship pilots. "Yes," she said.

She heard his footsteps echo away, and she let out a sigh of relief. Thirty minutes to clean herself up and meditate to ease her anxiety before going back to the Shatterdome.

* * *

**_Two months later_ **

Opal and Asami stood on one of the metal walkways high up in the hangar, looking down at Polar Danger as the new arm was being attached. Opal had her arm around Asami's waist and head resting on her shoulder, Asami appreciating the friendly hold.

"I can't believe I'm seeing Polar Danger coming back to me," Asami said after a while. "It's _still_ surreal."

"Changed your mind about piloting yet?"

Asami sighed, leaning down on the rail, bringing Opal with her. "I shouldn't. The-- the _trauma_ I went through...one shouldn't take that level of emotion in to the Drift. I could easily trigger trauma in my co-pilot and one or both of us could end up chasing the R.A.B.I.T."

"I don't have any particularly triggering memories, so I could pilot with you, but unfortunately, I'm now a LOCCENT officer."

Asami smiled at her. She knew how excited Opal was about taking over her mother's old job of directing deployments. Suyin was promoted to Chief LOCCENT officer, now overseeing all activity in mission control. Opal had already directed a few missions in the last year, and Asami was impressed how calm and collected she was, just like her mother.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think Bolin would appreciate it if we ended up in bed together after our first Drift. Kind of what happened to me last time."

Opal laughed. "I'm sure you're good at what you do, but I'm more of a buff earthbender kind of girl."

"Not in to tall, lanky mixed race nonbenders?"

"Nah." Opal playfully squeezed Asami's hip. "Not enough meat on those bones."

The two laughed, but they stopped and stood up when they heard, "Miss Sato?"

Opal stiffened and narrowed her eyes at Kuvira, who approached them. "What do _you_ want?"

"I'm not here for you, _Beifong_. Please run along."

Before Asami could snap at Kuvira for talking to her friend like that, Opal said, "Happily. Can't stand being near you, anyway." She patted Asami's arm. "See you at dinner?"

Asami nodded at her. "Absolutely."

Once Opal was gone, Kuvira didn't hesitate to close the gap between her and Asami. Asami took a step back, not liking people she barely knew invading her personal space. Kuvira looked her up and down, smirking as she did so.

"So this is the _legendary_ pilot of Polar Danger?"

"I'd prefer to be known as the woman who _invented the jaegers_."

Kuvira ignored that. "Something you should know about me, Miss Sato--"

"It's 'Ranger Sato.'"

She continued on, still ignoring what Asami said. "--is that I always get what I want."

"You wanted a mark five but didn't get Striker," Asami pointed out. She took another step back as Kuvira stepped forward.

"That's different. If those rumors about you and the avatar are true, then that makes _this_ easier."

Asami felt her stomach tighten. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know where this was going. "What rumors?"

"That you were lovers." Kuvira's smirk grew wider. "I'll be frank with you, Miss Sato: You're a _very_ beautiful and smart woman, and I'm _very_ attracted to you."

She was gentle as she took Asami's hands in hers and pulled her close. Kuvira was shorter, around the same height as Korra. The thought of Korra made Asami's chest tighten, and she looked away, hoping her watering eyes wouldn't shed tears. Kuvira's hands were strong, similar to Korra's, and Asami had to admit she found Kuvira's confidence and strength attractive. But she was no Korra.

_And Korra isn't coming back. She also cut your connection to each other. You're a lonely woman, Asami. You could use a night out and maybe some release._

"Kuvira..."

"Shh. Just accompany me out tonight for drinks. Whatever happens after that, _happens_."

She leaned forward and up, taking Asami's lips with her. It had been a long, _long_ time since she shared a kiss with someone she hadn't Drifted with, and it was... _disappointing_. She didn't feel the rush of many different emotions like she did when she kissed Korra. There was none of the heat or comfort or love on Kuvira's lips that there had been on Korra's.

Kuvira pulled back. "So 'yes' or 'no'?"

Asami took a deep breath. "Fine. Yes."

"Good. The Hangar, eight o'clock."

With that, Kuvira left, leaving Asami wondering if she made the right decision.

* * *

Asami opted for a blue skirt and light blue blouse for her bar date with Kuvira. Her hair was pulled up and braided on the sides, and she put on enough make up to hide her burn scars (which the waterbender healers were able to minimize). She walked inside and went straight to the bar, ordering a drink.

"Beautiful, as always."

She felt Kuvira's warm breath on her neck, followed by her lips. Asami pulled away. "Slow down, please."

Kuvira roughly grabbed her by the hips and spun her around to face her. "Look, if you're still hung up on the avatar, get over her. She's not coming back."

"You don't know that."

"If she wanted to-- or should I say, _was able to_ \-- come back to Republic City, she would have already, right?"

Asami looked down, knowing she was right. "Doesn't mean a part of me will always love her."

"You need to move on." Kuvira kissed the corner of her lips. "Let me help you."

Asami decided to give in and allow herself to attempt to move on. They shared a kiss, which was slightly better than their first, and they went to sit at a small table in the corner, drinks in hand.

"So, tell me," Kuvira said, "how is it you came up with such an idea as the jaegers?"

It was a question Asami hadn't answered in years. Korra never asked because she saw her memory of how the idea came to her. "I was in a park in Ba Sing Se, taking a break from my studies. I saw two little boys playing near by. One was pretending to be a kaiju, and the other pretended he was a giant bender." She shrugged. "Something sparked in my mind, which went to the forklifts in the Future Industries factory, and I thought, 'Why can't we use some kind of giant mechs to fight off the kaiju?' I took the idea to my father, and he helped me put my idea into fruition."

Kuvira smiled. "All because you saw two kids playing? Amazing."

"I wish I knew who those little boys were." She laughed. "I would have given them some of the credit."

Kuvira shook her head. "You would have thought of the jaegers in some other way if you hadn't seen those boys."

"Maybe."

"I may have never left Zaofu if not for the Jaeger Program, that I much I do know." Kuvira took a sip of her drink. "First, Su left to witness her sister be a test pilot, and once she was made a pilot, too, the other Beifongs joined her. Oh, Huan and the twins went back _years_ ago, the three seeing to how the city is run. I came here to Republic City to join the Jaeger Program when I felt Zaofu's guards would be in the best leadership. I felt it was my duty to help the bigger cause: Fight the kaiju."

"So I take it you and Baatar are close, if you turned out to be Drift compatible."

Kuvira's expression hardened. "We grew up together, but I've learned to take nothing in to the Drift. I've always been good at self-control and keeping a calm mind. Baatar knows only how I want the jaeger to move."

Asami shook her head. "What? I mean...the Neural Handshake won't work if there's a modesty reflex and no trust."

"I'm not actively deciding what memories enter the Drift, nor do I not trust Baatar. Through meditation, I'm able to be in better control of my mind, keeping it calm and quiet so all Baatar can see or hear are my thoughts on the jaeger."

Asami had never heard of anyone doing that, but then again, it had been years since she was a pilot. Maybe it was more common now for pilots to attempt not to see one another's memories and thoughts. She was happy that didn't happen with her and Korra, despite what their partnership led to.

"I don't think Korra--"

Kuvira cut her off, "I do _not_ want to talk about her."

Asami narrowed her eyes. "She was a big part of my life. I'm going to talk about her from time to time."

"Well, _don't_. Never with me."

Asami nodded and stood up. "Well, in that case, thank you for the evening out, but I'm going to call it an early night."

Kuvira stood and grabbed her hand. "Hold on."

"Kuvira, I--"

" _Stop_. Just give me one more chance to end this night right for you."

Asami didn't know what allowed her to give in when Kuvira's lips met hers, nor did she feel in control of her feet as she followed her back to Kuvira's quarters. She was painfully aware that the hands undressing her weren't Korra's, nor were the lips trailing along her scarred skin, and she knew she wasn't being pressed down, stomach-side, on Korra's sheets. She yelped when Kuvira pulled her hair hard enough to snap her head back, something Korra _never_ did. If she had made any pained sounds with Korra, she would have been apologized to and comforted. Not this time. Kuvira pulled again, Asami yelping again. The pain soon went away, Kuvira now doing things Asami preferred, and the warmth she was feeling gave her flashbacks to previous enjoyable nights, all of which involved Korra.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to those memories as she pressed her cheek on the pillows. She smiled as she remembered the feeling of Korra's lips on her freckled shoulders. The way Korra would grip her hips...strong, yet gentle enough not to bruise her fair skin. Korra kissing her under her jaw and whispering how she loved the feel of the fine hairs on Asami's skin. How it didn't take much for Korra to get her to the point she'd moan her name, considering they knew what the other was thinking and feeling, knew what the other liked in those passionate moments. Strong arms held her tight as the second body moved along her back, and Asami was too lost in her memories to remember she actually wasn't with Korra that night.

"Oh...oh, _Korra_..."

Kuvira suddenly stopped and got off the bed. She put on a dark green robe and threw Asami's clothes at her. "What's wrong?"

"Get out," Kuvira snapped.

Asami got up and dressed. "But--"

"You said _her_ name!"

"I--" Asami felt her chest clench. "I'm sorry."

Once she had her shoes on, she hurried out of the room. She hadn't meant to say Korra's name, but what happened, happened. There was no way Asami would be able to have a normal romantic relationship with anyone if she was still this hung up on Korra, but a part of her didn't care. She loved Korra and knew she always would. Maybe she could have moved on if they had a proper break up or some kind of closure, but even severing their connection wasn't enough.

Maybe Lin could find a way for Korra to come back and pilot Polar Danger, and then Asami could get her closure. She had figured she'd be Polar's pilot despite what had happened last time she piloted, but if Lin could bring Korra back to Republic City, Asami would happily step aside for Korra and her new co-pilot. As much as she'd love to be Korra's co-pilot again, their shared trauma would have been too much to experience together in the Drift...even more so as their trauma was experienced _while_ Drifting.

Asami was too wrapped in her thoughts to notice that she was about to walk in to one of the Striker Ferret pilots. Mako grabbed her around the waist and slowly spun her around. "Whoa, whoa! Where are you off to so fast, Ranger Sato?"

She smiled, seeing how the Drift rubbed a bit of Bolin's personality off on him. "Going back to my quarters."

Mako rested his elbow on her shoulder and leaned a little on her. "This is Metal Typhoon's area. I mean, I know why _I'm_ walking through here: I have to in order to get back to Striker's area, but you?" He shook his head and gave a small pout as he thought it over. "You wouldn't be doing a Walk of Shame, would you?" When Asami's eyes widened and jaw dropped a bit, he stepped back. "Holy shit, Asami, I was kidding!" He lowered his voice and leaned closer. " _You and Kuvira?_ "

"I could have been with Baatar," she said. Mako's left brow shot up as his right curved down. "Oh, _fine_. Yes, me and Kuvira, but..." She looked around. "Can we talk about this elsewhere? That is, if you want to hear me unload my personal problems."

Mako smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, I know just the comfort food and the place."

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting on the metal walkway across from where Striker Ferret stood in its repair bay, long legs dangling over the edge as they ate noodles from to-go boxes. Asami told Mako about what had happened, from Kuvira asking her out to her thinking of Korra during sex to the point of moaning her name.

"And now I'm eating noodles in a hangar with one of my ex-lovers-turned-friends, telling him about how I'm clearly not over my ex-girlfriend as I called out her name during what I assume was rebound sex." She sighed. "That pretty much sums it up."

Mako nodded and swallowed the noodles he had been chewing. "Okay, so if you had to rank us, who was the best at sex? Me, Korra, or Kuvira?"

She shot him a look of disgust before laughing when he winked. "Okay, first of all, can't compare you to two other women. Second of all, Kuvira and I never... _finished_. And third of all, Korra and I were Drift partners, so..."

"Okay, am I at least the best of the men you've had?"

She playfully pushed him. "Of the _men_ I've been with, sure, yeah, you were the best."

He pumped his fist, a very Bolin-like move to her. "Score one for Mako!" They both laughed, and his expression softened. "In all seriousness, though, I know why you gave in to Kuvira."

"You do?"

"You're attracted to power and strength. That first night we hooked up, you told me it was my 'raw firebending prowess' that finished the match that had you want me." In his best "Asami voice," he said, "'I've never seen _anyone_ firebend like that before! It was so _intense!_ '"

She wanted to argue, but he was right. There was so much power and control behind his firebending, she wanted him right there in the Pro-Bending Arena. That was her initial attraction to him; it was a bonus that he happened to be handsome, too.

Mako continued, "Then you end up being with the most powerful bender there is...the _avatar_. She also happened to have a forceful personality and the physical strength. Then... _then_ this intense, powerful, aggressive jaeger pilot comes up to you, and look what happened."

"Well, I have _some_ control, at least." She winked. "I never tried seducing the marshal."

"You have thought about it, haven't you."

"No!"

He laughed. "Oh, come on!"

She laughed and gently shoved him. " _Mako!_ " She continued to smile as she picked at her noodles. "You know I'm not going to sleep with you tonight, right?"

"I swear to the spirits that did not cross my mind until you said something, so now I _have_ to assume we'll be rolling around naked on my sheets while you moan ' _Korra!_ ' over and over and Bolin's crying on the other bunk because the pillow he has pressed around his head isn't enough to block the sound."

Asami raised her brows. "That was... _oddly_ specific."

Mako put a friendly hand on her shoulder, his expression softening. "Listen, you go back to your quarters, put on your pajamas, and get some sleep, and try not to pick up any powerful benders or officers along the way."

She smiled at him. "You're such an ass." She reached up and gently pinched his cheek. "But thanks. I needed this." She kept her fingers on his cheek. "I feel sorry for the poor woman that will have to put up with you someday."

He put his hand on her cheek. "And I feel sorry for the poor woman that will have to put up with you, as well."

She sighed. "And watch it be the same woman."

"With our luck?"

They both laughed and put their arms around the other's shoulders, holding each other for a long, quiet, and peaceful moment as they looked out towards Striker Ferret.

* * *

J-Tech Project Update, Polar Danger Upgrade Progress

The project of restoring and upgrading Polar Danger is continuing. Completed and unfinished upgrades are as follows:

  *         Left arm rebuilt to original specifications and attached - Complete
  *         Head/Conn-Pod rebuilt to original specifications - Complete
  *         Integrated Mark IV advances in Conn-Pod interface technology - Complete
  *         Restored painted insignia and "nose art" - Complete
  *         Reactor fuel rods replenished and coolant circulation system rebuilt - Complete
  *         Upgraded reactor shielding - Complete
  *         Restored and updated hydraulics and neuromuscular assemblies resulting in faster reaction times and increased endurance - Complete
  *         Escape mechanisms tested and components updated per most recent PMCDC specifications - Complete
  *         Chain Sword installed and fully integrated into neuro-command systems - Complete
  *         Overhauled initiation protocols for plasma cannons, reducing warmup delays by 25% - In final testing stages
  *         Restored plasma reservoirs for both cannons - Will be completed when new cannons are finished testing
  *         New venting systems installed for improved reactor efficiency and venting of waste heat - In final testing stages



Thorough inspection of the completed upgrades demonstrates integration into existing circuitry undamaged during Polar Danger's last combat deployment. Suyin Beifong has observed inspections and simulations and is in agreement with this assessment.

\- Submitted by Asami Sato, head of the Polar Danger Upgrade Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems I find myself loving bro!Masami. I may have to write more of their friendship later on. And if you're wondering about Korra, worry not. She will come back in the next chapter.


	9. 8: 177AG - 18th Year of the Kaiju War, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last days of war, and a former pilot comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I kept adding and deleting scenes from this chapter, and then I had to edit everything I added, and long story short, here's eight.
> 
> Also, don't know if Baatar, Jr. was a metalbender or not. I assume he isn't, but for this story, I'm gonna go with that he is.

**Chapter Eight  
177AG - 18TH YEAR OF THE KAIJU WAR, PART I**

 

**_The Republic Reporter_ **   
**01.01.177 - Morning Edition**

**UNITED COUNCIL OF NATIONS TO SUNSET JAEGER PROGRAM**

_The United Council of Nations Committee on Kaiju Defense and Security is in talks with the Pan Mo Ce Defense Corps about completely reassigning its funding from the Jaeger Program to its new plan: The Wall of Life Program. The cost of the Jaeger Program has grown in the last nine years since the first of the Mark I jaegers was deployed, and in the last year, the U.C.N. feels the jaegers have not given enough back._

_"We have spent trillions on these machines," said an Earth Kingdom representative. "Most of these jaegers have been destroyed, and the growing loss of life and property is beyond devastating. The Earth Kingdom is nearly bankrupt. We cannot continue to fund a losing program."_

_While the Earth Kingdom, United Republic, and Fire Nation have the most to lose if the Jaeger Program continues, the other U.C.N. members are in agreement. However, there is opposition from the Defense Corps itself._

_"If it were not for the jaegers, we would be in a much worse situation," said Lin Beifong, marshal in the P.M.C.D.C., arguing for the jaegers to remain. "Cities like the Fire Nation capital and Republic City would cease to exist if not for the jaegers."_

_While this is true, the U.C.N. still feels that it is not worth bankrupting these nations, especially after such incidents like the kaiju attack on the Southern Water Tribe four years ago in which the former head of the Future Industries Jaeger Division (now defunct) and inventor of the jaegers, Asami Sato, was nearly lost and the Mark III jaeger, Polar Danger,_ was _lost. Though she was able to kill the kaiju "Knifehead," the blame for the failure was placed on the other pilot, Avatar Korra. Still, the near loss of life and the loss of machine was too great. This was the first direct loss of a jaeger by a kaiju._

_"We will continue to support the remaining jaegers," said a representative from the Fire Nation. "However, we plan to redirect funding to more promising initiatives: The Wall of Life Program, evacuation and resettlement plans, and the proposed undersea barriers near the Breach. We do want to thank the marshals in the Pan Mo Ce Defense Corps, their Rangers, and their crews for their valorous service in the Jaeger Program."_

_The Wall of Life is a barrier to be built along the Miracle Mile of the Mo Ce Sea coastlines. Construction began earlier this year. Four remaining jaegers will continue to be funded for eight months until the wall is completed on all coasts._

* * *

**"THE WALL OF LIFE" SWT SECTION  
OUTSIDE OF THE SWT CAPITAL CITY, SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE**

**_Four years after the "Knifehead Incident"_ **

A large, dirty and faded sign marked the entrance of the construction zone. It read, _DEFENDING YOUR FUTURE! SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE WALL._ Underneath, in smaller letters, it read, _300 MILE SECTION COMPLETION BY_ with a spray painted response, _NEVER!_ Below that was the promise, as made by Future Industries: _KEEPING OUR COASTS SAFE! A FUTURE INDUSTRIES GUARANTEE!_ Behind the sign was the main factory building and massive worksite, the monolith wall standing high behind it all. Covering nearly everything was the half-gear logo of Future Industries. If she didn't need the money, Korra would have avoided anything having to do with Future Industries.

She followed the other workers in to the main factory building to wait for the shift foreman. When he showed up, he got up on a platform. "I got news, fellas. What do you want? The good or bad?"

"Bad!" a few workers shouted.

"Three guys died yesterday working the top of the wall."

"And the good?" one of the workers asked.

The foreman held up three red ration cards. "I got three new openings on the top of the wall."

Korra didn't hesitate to take one of the cards. She needed to eat, after all. Once she was at her worksite at the top of the wall, she set to work welding. The only sounds aside from the construction site below came from the winds. Her mind had been near silent since letting go of her earthly tether, as she thought of it. Cutting her connection to Asami was the most painful thing she could have done, but she didn't regret it. The nightmares had began to ease away, so she hoped that when Asami realized what good cutting their connection had done, she'd forgive her.

Four years and not a day went by that Korra didn't think of her, but this was for the best. She would get her updates on Republic City either from Tenzin or the newspapers. He rarely wrote of Asami, only mentioning her if she had done something with Ikki or Jinora. Anything new she learned of Asami was from the papers, from the shutting down of the Jaeger Division to her declining her father's "offer" of being the head engineer for the Wall of Life Project to her re-enlisting with the PMCDC. Seeing Asami in the paper's photos was painful enough. It didn't help that Asami wasn't smiling in any of them. Oh, she was still just as beautiful as Korra remembered, but she also looked so... _broken_.

When her shift broke for lunch, Korra made her way to the main building. She stood in line with the other workers, and they all turned towards the screen hanging on the wall when the latest newsreel came on. There was another kaiju attack on the Fire Nation, and the Anti-Kaiju Wall did _nothing_ stop it.

" _Chaos in the Fire Nation Capital as another kaiju attacks! The enormous category four broke through so-called 'unbreachable' wall surrounding the Fire Nation islands!_ " Korra felt her stomach fall as the footage showed a massive kaiju easily break through the wall and make its way towards the capital. Shouts of " _Why are we even building this thing?_ " erupted from the workers. " _Luckily, it was Metal Typhoon to the rescue! Piloted by those Zaofu metalbenders, Baatar Beifong and Kuvira!_ "

The footage showed the jaeger being deployed and make its way in to the city after the kaiju. Metal Typhoon had large, curved blades behind its fists, and the speed of the jaeger could rival Striker Ferret. Korra had to admit she was mesmerized by how Metal Typhoon moved. It easily slashed the kaiju's throat, slowing it down enough so the jaeger could use the six guns mounted on its chest (three barrels on each side). Three shots from all six, and the kaiju was down.

" _Look, the Council decommissioned the Jaeger Program because of mediocre pilots, ones who would_ allow _a kaiju to defeat their jaeger_." A woman Korra assumed was Kuvira appeared on the screen. She was clad in her armor, and her co-pilot stood a couple of feet behind her as she looked in to the camera. " _That was Metal Typhoon's eleventh kill, a new record. I think we've proven which method works best against the kaiju._ "

Korra furrowed her brows. She didn't know this woman, but she knew she didn't like her. She turned when she heard voices calling out that an airship was approaching. Korra could see out the main doors as a PMCDC airship landed. She walked towards it, not knowing why she was bothering. What were the chances it was there for her? Though, she was the only one there that was former PMCDC, that she knew of.

The door to the airship opened, and Lin Beifong stepped out. She smirked when she saw Korra. "Avatar."

Korra nodded. "Marshal."

Lin walked over to her, pulling her long, black coat tighter around her. "It's been a long time."

"Four years."

"You cut your hair."

Korra sighed. "What are you doing here, Marshal?"

Lin led them inside. "Let's speak somewhere warmer." Once they were back inside and alone, Lin turned to her. "I have a mark three that needs a pilot."

Many thoughts ran through Korra's mind, but instead, she scoffed. "And I take it I wasn't your first choice?"

"You're my only choice. Most of the other mark three pilots are dead, and the only other living one has declined."

 _Asami_. The thought of Asami made her stomach clench, and Korra hated the idea of piloting with someone else. "Sorry, Marshal, but I'm declining, too. I-- I can't have anyone else in my head again."

Korra turned to leave, but she stopped when Lin said, "Haven't you heard, Avatar? The world is coming to an end." Korra turned to face her. "So where would you rather die? _Here_ or in a jaeger?"

When put that way, it didn't take Korra long to decide. _Jaeger. Definitely jaeger_.

* * *

**_The following morning - Republic City Shatterdome_ **

Korra's things all fit in one duffle bag and a backpack, so it didn't take her long to pack her little dorm at the construction site. She had sold the igloo and everything in it long ago, opting to own as little as possible when she began traveling with the wall to look for work. As for Naga, she was living with Master Katara. Korra would see her polar bear dog when she could, knowing she couldn't keep her with her as she worked at the construction sites. Katara was fine with keeping her when Korra told her about going back to Republic City. She hoped whatever the marshal had planned would end the war, and she could have her animal companion back with her.

She cleaned herself up as best she could in a bathroom on the airship by waterbending any dirt and grease from her face and short hair, and she changed in to a fresh pair of dark blue pants and a light blue tunic. She slipped on a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves that stretched up to her shoulders, as to hide the scars on her left arm. She tied a fur wrap around her waist and slipped on a pair of boots.

The beginning of the year in Republic City was typically cold, sometimes snowy, but instead of snow falling, it was rain. The skyline was hidden by the rain and low clouds, but Korra could see Aang's statue and Air Temple Island as the airship neared the Shatterdome. Her heart began to race. _I'm going to see Asami. Oh, spirits, I'm going to see Asami!_ Korra wanted to throw up. What if Asami was mad at her for cutting their connection? What if she never wanted to speak to her again? On the other hand, Asami could have missed her just as much.

Korra took a deep breath as the airship landed, and she followed Beifong off the ship. She looked around the rain soaked landing pad and noticed a cargo airship near by. Massive tanks and jars were being unloaded, and she could see they were all filled with kaiju parts.

"Careful!" a man dressed in a powder blue suit said. His assistant was holding an umbrella for him. "I can't have Zhu Li cleaning up kaiju parts off of this landing pad! I need her in the lab!"

Korra smiled when she recognized the teenage girl exiting the air ship. She was wearing a form fitting red suit, and she had her airbending tattoos. Jinora was all grown up. "It's all right, Varrick. I'll make sure everything is unloaded. You go inside."

"Aunt Lin! Korra!" Opal was walking up to them, umbrella keeping her dry. She handed her aunt another umbrella, and Korra used her waterbending to keep the rain off of her.

"Welcome back!" Opal said, giving Korra a hug. "How was the trip?"

"Quiet," Korra said, smiling.

"Let's get inside," Lin said, leading the way.

Korra followed the Beifongs inside. "So, Opal, I heard you're working LOCCENT now."

Opal nodded. "Yep! Took my mom's old job. She's in charge of the whole thing now, so I'm now the voice of deployments."

"Well, if you're even the slightest like your mother, then I know you're awesome at it."

"Thanks, Korra."

They stepped on the elevator when the massive doors opened, and Lin turned when they heard, "Hold the doors! Zhu Li, do the thing!"

The man from the landing pad was hurrying towards the elevator, and his assistant ran forward to keep the doors from closing using her umbrella. Once he stepped in, she did too.

"Korra, this is Varrick. He's part of our kaiju research team," Lin said.

Varrick laughed. "So if it isn't the infamous Avatar Korra! Great to see you, kid."

"Yeah, uhm, thanks. I take it Jinora works with you?"

"The little airbender? She's more like my apprentice. Good kid. A little obsessed with numbers, though."

Lin looked at Korra. "It's thanks to the formulas Jinora came up with that we're able to better predict when kaiju attacks will happen."

When the elevator doors opened, Lin led them down the hall to the hangar entrance. Korra cocked a brow. "So Varrick and Jinora are the research division?"

Lin nodded. "Things have changed. We're not an army anymore; we're the resistance." Opal entered in the code to unlock the large metal doors, and Lin gestured forward. "Welcome back to the Shatterdome."

Korra's jaw dropped as she saw the hangar for the first time in years. _I'm home_. She followed the Beifongs inside, and they came up to Striker Ferret's repair bay where Mako and Bolin were playing their game of "Ball in Basket," or whatever they had called it, she couldn't remember.

" _Korra!"_

She stopped as Bolin ran to her and pulled her in a tight hug. He let her go so Mako could give her a quick hug. "Hey, guys."

Bolin slipped his arm around Opal's waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek before he turned back to Korra. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, actually." She looked around. "I hear there aren't many jaegers left."

Bolin, Opal, and Mako all looked down, and Lin said, "We're down to four. We're lucky to still have Striker."

Mako smirked. "Aw, thanks, Marshal."

"Not because of you two idiots. Because it's a mark five."

Korra smiled when Bolin and Opal laughed. Opal kissed Bolin's cheek and followed after Lin as she continued on. Korra waved bye to the boys, and she looked up as a platform brought in a Mark II she recognized as Wolfbat Tango.

"Our oldest jaeger in the fleet," Lin said. "But make no mistake, Avatar. Wolfbat is still a tough war machine."

Korra saw Wolfbat's pilots, that smug Tahno and his former pro-bending teammate, Ming. They strutted in front of the platform, both in their armor, and they looked like they were the spirits' gift to jaeger piloting. The three went on until they were in the third jaeger's repair bay. Korra saw Suyin talking to her son, Baatar Jr., and his co-pilot, Kuvira, both of whom were also in their armor. They were standing at Metal Typhoon's feet, and Korra looked up at the jaeger. It looked strange in person, Korra able to see its backwards looking legs. It was lightly armored, its metal a bright Earth Kingdom green, but light armor added to its speed. With its curved and pointed design, Korra thought it resembled a raptor.

"Suyin!" Lin called out.

Su turned and smiled when she saw Korra. "Korra! Welcome home!"

Korra gave her a hug. "Thanks."

Su guided her to Baatar and Kuvira. "You remember my oldest son, Baatar? This is his co-pilot, Kuvira."

Korra felt her stomach tighten when Kuvira's eyes narrowed at the sight of her. "Oh, I know who this is," Kuvira said. "I would prefer it if the avatar was out of my sight."

Suyin tensed. "Look, whatever your problem with Korra is, you will have to get over it. You two will have to work together in protecting Striker!"

"Protecting Striker?" Korra asked.

"Striker's going to drop a massive nuclear bomb in to the Breach, and you, Typhoon, and Wolfbat will be running defense," Lin said.

"We've gone for the Breach before," Korra said. "Years ago, and nothing worked."

"I have a plan, okay?" Lin said.

Korra nodded, knowing better than to press her. Opal gently grabbed her arm. "Come on. I'll show you to your jaeger."

Once Opal and Korra were out of earshot, Kuvira snapped at Lin, "You had to bring _her_ back?"

Lin did not hesitate to get right in Kuvira's personal space and stare her down. "Are you questioning my decisions, _Ranger?_ "

Kuvira stepped back some. "N-no, ma'am."

"Good. One more outburst, and I'm grounding Metal Typhoon, understood?"

Kuvira clenched her jaw. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Korra followed Opal up to the walkways above the repair bays. "So that Kuvira doesn't seem to like me."

Opal's eyes darted down. "She-- she's an intense one."

"What's her problem with me?"

"I wouldn't be the best person to ask. It really isn't my place." She suddenly brightened and gestured forward. "And here we are. There's your jaeger, completely repaired and upgraded."

Korra's jaw dropped as she looked out across to the repair bay. _No, it can't possibly..._ But it was. Her jaeger... _Polar Danger_. Crews were making last minute repairs, but the left arm was there, the Conn-Pod was completely intact, and there was no hole above the turbine.

"Polar Danger?"

Opal nodded. "Polar Danger."

"She looks like new." Korra smiled when she remembered that day in the hangar when Asami showed her Polar Danger for the first time.

"She's better than new," Opal said. "Our own Ranger Sato saw to that."

Korra swallowed hard and leaned on the rail. "Is she-- is she here?"

"She is. She--" Opal cleared her throat. "She's not mad at you or anything. She's missed you. She just-- she's adjusting to the fact you're here again."

Korra nodded. "I hurt her pretty bad in a lot of ways. I wouldn't blame her if she decided she didn't want to see me again."

Opal walked up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "She does want to see you, but..." She grinned. "You know Asami. She always has to prepare herself before something big happens. She might be aloof for a while."

Korra smiled. "You wouldn't think someone so beautiful and confident could be so awkward."

Opal patted her arm. "C'mon, let's get you settled in."

Korra followed her back down the walkways and halls until they reached the living quarters area for Polar Danger. Opal opened the large metal door to Korra's room and led her inside.

"It's small, but it's equipped like any other Ranger quarters."

Korra dropped her bags on the bed. "It's perfect. Thank you, Opal."

"I helped my aunt and-- and Asami-- in picking your new co-pilot candidates, so you'll have the sparring trials tomorrow at eight-hundred hours."

She wasn't sure what to think about Asami helping in picking Korra's new co-pilot candidates. "Are they new to the program?"

Opal nodded. "Many had joined not long before the Jaeger Program was decommissioned. They're itching to pilot, and they're honored to even have the chance to spar with the legendary avatar."

Korra sighed and sat on the bed. "The avatar who lost a jaeger." She looked up at Opal. "Do you think I'm the reason the program ended?"

"Korra..."

"Do you?"

Opal shook her head. "I think many factors came in to play to end the program. The Southern Water Tribe Incident wasn't the main one."

"But it was a factor."

"Maybe, but it was bound to happen...a jaeger falling to the kaiju." Opal sat down beside her. "If you've been blaming yourself all these years--"

"Asami could have _died_ because of me."

"She _survived_ because of you." Before Korra could argue, Opal said, "We could go back and forth all day, okay? Look, you're here now. If my aunt didn't believe in you, she would have left you in the south, right?" She put her hand on Korra's shoulder. "The past is past. We have a chance now to look forward to a kaiju-free future."

Korra couldn't help but grin. "I can see why Bolin likes you so much."

Opal smiled and got up. "Get some rest, Ranger. You're gonna need it."

She watched Opal leave, and she decided to unpack before changing in to her pajama pants and a tank top, getting the rest she hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

Suyin and Lin stood in the kaiju research lab as Jinora finished writing her formula on the chalkboard. "When the kaiju first came, their attacks were spaced by twenty-four weeks, then twelve, then six, and then every two weeks. This last one in the Fire Nation was a week." She turned towards the Beifongs. "I predict that in four days, we could be seeing the kaiju every eight hours until they are coming every four minutes." She took a deep breath. "Marshal, we may witness a double event within the next seven days."

Lin sighed. "Jinora, if I'm gonna drop a two-thousand, four-hundred pound thermonuclear bomb, I will need more than a prediction."

Varrick was getting his fingernails cleaned and shined by Zhu Li, and he cleared his throat quite loudly. "Sorry, Marshal, but the kid can't give you anything more than a prediction."

Jinora rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Lin. "Numbers don't lie, Marshal. There _will_ be a double event, then a triple..."

Lin nodded. "And then we're all dead."

Jinora held up her hand. "However, there is one thing." She went to another chalkboard where she had drawn the breach. She pointed to the top. "Here's our universe." She pointed to the bottom. "And here's theirs." She gestured to the area in between. "And here's the Throat. I predict the increased traffic will force the breach to stabilize and remain open long enough to get the device through and collapse its structure."

Varrick got up from his desk. "And this is where I need to chime in." He moved towards a large tank holding a kaiju's secondary brain. "This right here is a piece of kaiju brain. Beauty, isn't it? A little damaged but still alive. Now, what I was thinking was tapping in to it using the same technology as the Drift! I could tell you _exactly_ how to get through the Breach yourselves!"

Suyin looked repulsed. "Are you suggesting we _Drift_ with a kaiju?"

"Are you _insane?_ " Varrick scoffed. "Not a whole kaiju! Just a piece of brain!"

Su shook her head. "The neural surge would be too much for the human brain."

Lin nodded. "Agreed."

"I _don't_ agree," Varrick said. "Just give me the chance, and I'll prove it'll work!"

Lin looked at Jinora. "Your report on my desk by this evening."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lin looked at Varrick. "You...don't do anything stupid."

She and Suyin left, and Jinora went back to her numbers. Varrick crossed his arms. "Zhu Li, do the _thing_."

* * *

Korra was awake and showered by six-thirty the following morning. There were some PMCDC issued trousers, sweaters, tank tops, and jumpsuits in her drawers, and black boots by her bed, so she put on her old dog tags before opting for the dark blue trousers, black tank top, blue sweater, and shined black boots. Walking the halls of the Shatterdome brought back many memories, mostly good, and she remembered how to get to the mess hall. The other jaeger crews were all there, eating and chatting amongst themselves.

"Korra!"

She looked up to see Suyin walking towards her, two trays of food in hand. "Good morning, Su."

Su handed her a tray. "Come. Sit with us. Plenty of room at our table."

Korra followed her to a table with Metal Typhoon's crew, plus Opal, Bolin, and Mako. She looked around but didn't see Asami, so she decided to take Su up on her offer. She sat down between Su and Opal, and she realized Kuvira, who was across from her, was staring daggers at her.

Korra decided to look down at her tray. "Whoa, I haven't seen bread in a long time."

"An open port is a beautiful thing," Bolin said.

Kuvira continued to stare hard at Korra. "So you're going to help us and Wolfbat keep Striker safe in that old rust bucket of yours?"

Korra raised her brows. "That's the plan."

"When was the last time you even piloted?"

 _Yep, definitely don't like this woman_. "Four years ago."

"Four years? Well, I suppose you've been doing important things since then, huh?"

Korra noticed Baatar found his food very interesting, as did Mako and Bolin. Opal, however, was staring hard back at Kuvira. Korra furrowed her brows. "I was in construction."

If it were possible for Kuvira to become colder, she did. "Oh, _construction?_ Well, that's perfect. If we get in to a jam, you can _build_ our way out, huh?" Before Korra could respond, she went on, "Look, you're the marshal's _bright_ idea, and everyone here seems to like you for some reason, but to me, you're just a liability. It was pilots like _you_ that brought down the Jaeger Program." She stood up. "You slow me down even just a little, and I'll drop you like a sack of kaiju shit." She smirked. "See you around, _Avatar_."

With that, she walked off. Korra watched her go and huffed. "What the hell's her problem?"

Mako suddenly choked on whatever he had been chewing, and Bolin smacked him on the back a few times. Baatar cleared his throat. "I apologize for my co-pilot. She's just a determined woman is all."

"I took that girl in when she was young, pretty much raised her alongside my own children," Suyin said, sighing. "Still, I never knew if she needed a hug or a good kick in the ass."

Korra looked at her. "With respect, Su, I'm pretty sure of which one she needs."

* * *

Korra held her hanbō as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She was in the Kwoon, ready to start her sparring trial. Five candidates stood on the other side of the mat from her. Behind them, watching, were the other jaeger pilots and some of their crews. Behind Korra stood Lin, Su, Opal, and Asami, who had a clipboard in hand. Her hair was pulled back but not braided, and she was in her dress blues, opting for trousers instead of the pencil skirt that Korra had once ripped off of her. The scars on her face make up couldn't hide made Korra's stomach tighten. _I did that to her_. She was so much more beautiful than Korra remembered, and she still had the same fatigued, broken expression from the photos of her in the papers.

This wasn't how Korra wanted to see Asami again. She wanted them to see each other in the hangar, running to the other before tightly hugging and kissing deeply. She wanted cries of love and devotion and Korra's apologies and Asami's verbal forgiveness before they took their reunion to their quarters. She wanted to wake up with a naked Asami in her bed. She wanted have breakfast with Asami. She wanted to see Polar Danger again while holding Asami's hand as she told her all about Polar's upgrades.

She didn't want _this_. She didn't want their reunion to be in the Kwoon as Asami watched her spar with _other_ people. Korra took a deep breath and turned her focus on her co-pilot candidates. Three were women, two were men. Number One was a small woman with Earth Kingdom features. Her intense green eyes made Korra suddenly think of Kuvira, which wasn't a good start.

"Go," Asami said.

Number One charged at Korra, slashing her hanbō aggressively at Korra. _She doesn't respect me at all_. Definitely not Drift Compatible. Korra easily took her down, taking advantage of the fact this girl was going too hard. When Korra's five points were announced, Number One stepped off the mat, and Number Two, a tall, burly young man with Fire Nation features stepped forward. Korra had glanced at Asami through the whole fight and noticed she didn't look happy at the end. Disappointed, Korra had to guess.

Number Two made the first move after Asami announced the start, but Korra took him down thirty seconds later. "Four points to one," Asami said, her nose scrunching.

Number Three, a Northern girl, made Korra work a little harder, taking advantage of the fact Korra was growing bored. None of these candidates were giving her a challenge.

"Three points to two," Asami said, her brows now furrowed and lips pursed.

Korra turned to face her, her frustrations making her expression hard. "Okay, what? You don't like them?"

"What?"

"Every time a match ends, you make this little..." Korra imitated Asami's facial expression. "...gesture, like you're critical of their performance."

Asami shook her head. "It's not _their_ performance I'm critical of. It's _yours_. You could have _easily_ taken them all two moves earlier."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so. I know better than anyone in this room."

Korra nodded. She knew what she was about to suggest was a horrible idea, but she let her impulses take over. "Okay, then." She looked at Lin and pointed her hanbō at Asami. "You know what? Let's give my old co-pilot another shot."

"No," Lin said.

As much as Asami wanted to spar with Korra again, she knew she shouldn't. Korra didn't seem to think so. "What's the matter, Marshal? Think your brightest doesn't have what it takes anymore?"

Now Asami _had_ to spar with her. Lin saw the look on her face, and she sighed. "Get in there, kid."

Asami handed Opal her clipboard, and she slipped off her boots and blouse so she was clad only in her trousers and tank top. She went to one of the candidates, holding out her hand for their hanbō. Once she had one, she turned to face Korra. _This is a terrible idea, but dammit, I want this._

Despite having Drifted in the past, their lack of connection made this feel new all over again. Asami threw the first strike to start the fight, and Korra blocked it with a loose and easy move. Asami caught the end of her hanbō, and used it to crack Korra hard in the ribs.

"One-zero," Asami said.

Korra could see she was distracted with her gloating, so she took the opportunity to strike her on the left shoulder. "One-one." Asami's eyes widened, and while she was slightly distracted, Korra got her again on her other shoulder. "Two-one. Concentrate, Ranger Sato."

Asami narrowed her eyes and faked a move to distract Korra enough so she could thrust the end of her hanbō right into Korra's stomach. She doubled over, and Asami kicked her legs out from under her and went down with her, straddling her as she brought her hanbō just close enough without breaking Korra's nose. She leaned down and grinned. "Two-two."

They both got up, knowing the next point determined the match. Korra made the first strike, but Asami easily blocked it. The familiar connection suddenly hit them as they danced around one another, their hanbōs striking each other. The memory of their very first sparring match came to both of them, and they smiled at each other as they did their dance. Despite their time apart, they were still as Drift Compatible as ever.

They smiled at one another when they knew exactly how they wanted to end the match. Exactly like she had seven years before, Asami knocked Korra's hanbō from her hands before wrapping her thighs around Korra's midsection. She flipped her down on to the mat so she was straddling Korra's stomach, and Asami used her knees to keep her in place as she used her hanbō down to pin Korra's arms above her. Korra leaned up just enough to press her forehead against Asami's.

"Welcome home," Asami whispered.

"Thanks, Princess."

"Enough!" Lin called out. When they stood up, she said, "I've seen all I need to see."

Korra put her hand on Asami's scarred arm. "Me too. She's still my co-pilot."

"That will not work, Ranger."

"But--"

Lin cut her off. "Report to the hangar in two hours to find out who your co-pilot will be."

Asami picked up her blouse and boots, hurrying away from Korra as the crowd dispersed. Korra turned and happened to catch Kuvira's eye. Her face was hard, as always, and she turned away, walking with the rest of the group out of the Kwoon. Korra put her sweater and boots back on, and she was the last to leave. She found Asami outside of her quarters, tying her boot laces.

"Asami!"

Asami stood up and backed towards Korra's closed door. "Korra."

Korra went right up to her. "Look, you and I both know we _have_ to Drift again. It's been long enough, right?"

"It's really not a good idea," Asami said, turning to open the door.

Korra smiled. "That's my room." Asami's face reddened, and she hurried across the hall to her door, Korra following. "Look, we both know I'm not going to be as Drift Compatible with those candidates like you and I were."

Asami took a deep breath and turned to face her. She cupped Korra's face. "Korra, I love you. Just know that, okay? But...but us getting in a Conn-Pod together again? As much as I'd love to pilot with you again, our shared trauma would be too much. It took me a while to accept it, but you cutting our connection was for the best."

She let go of Korra and went in her room, closing and locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Korrasami reunion was a little...underwhelming. :/


	10. 9: 177AG - 18th Year of the Kaiju War, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polar Danger's neural test doesn't goes as planned, and Varrick does the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend there was always a president of the United Republic, as the Kaiju War would have kept the whole Equalist uprising from happening, thus no council to disband in favor of an elected president. Makes it easier for me, anyway.

**Chapter Nine  
177AG - 18TH YEAR OF THE KAIJU WAR, PART II**

**REPUBLIC CITY SHATTERDOME  
REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

**_Twenty minutes until the Polar Danger Neural Test_ **

Korra took a quick shower after sweating up a storm in the Kwoon, and she watched the latest newsreel on the small screen in her room as she dressed.

" _Riots break out across Pan Mo Ce cities! In the wake of the attack on the Fire Nation Capital City, which showed how ineffective the Wall of Life is, many citizens of all the nations are questioning why the Jaeger Program was discontinued._ " Film footage of riots in various cities and towns appeared on the screen. " _President Raiko, Fire Lord Izumi, the Earth Queen, and the Water Tribe chiefs meet with the council to begin talks on the Relocation and Resettlement Initiatives._ "

President Raiko appeared on the screen as he addressed the reporters. " _We are in the process of relocating millions of United Republic citizens further inland, closer to the Earth Kingdom border._ "

" _Safe zones for the rich and powerful!_ " a reporter shouted. " _What about the rest of your citizens?_ "

" _I'm in agreement with the council and the other world leaders that the Wall of Life is still the best option_ ," Raiko said. " _That is all for now. Thank you_."

Korra scoffed. "What a dick."

When she was ready, she left her room. Unknown to her, Asami was watching through the peep hole of her door. She felt her heart race as Korra came up to her door and raised her fist to knock, but she lowered her fist and stepped back. _No, no, Korra, come back, please_. Asami stepped back when Korra walked away. She sighed and sat down at her desk. Every announcement of " _Polar Danger neural test commencing in twenty minutes_ " made her chest clench. She distracted herself with the papers on her desk. Her room was neat and perfect on the bed and dresser side, but the other, where her desk was, was cluttered with papers, folders, and engineering books. Her bookshelves had more books and models of every jaeger she had designed, and her walls were covered with blueprint copies of the four remaining jaegers.

Asami quickly got to her feet when she heard a knock, and she smiled, hoping it was Korra. She froze when she opened the door and saw Lin. She saluted. "Marshal."

"At ease, Ranger." Lin stepped inside and took a deep breath. "You're still one of the best pilots I've ever had under my command."

"Ma'am?"

Lin nodded back towards the door. "Get ready."

* * *

Varrick looked over the Neural Bridge he and Zhu Li finished building. It was built from scraps, but it would work. Zhu Li turned on the voice recorder as Varrick finished preparations and narrated his test.

"Kaiju-Human Drift Experiment, take one!" He plugged the machine in to the tank holding the kaiju brain. "The brain segment of the secondary brain is perhaps too damaged to really Drift with, but who cares! If it works, then I'm a genius!" He put the helmet linked to the machine on his head. "Zhu Li! Do the thing in three...two...one..."

She hit the button, and Varrick felt the pull of the Drift. He saw flashes of his childhood before seeing his most recent memories. Suddenly, the images changed, and he saw another world...a world with a dying sun. Bug-like creatures watched as cocoons of kaiju were being built. Whichever produced the best kaiju got to send its creature through the Breach.

He was pulled out of the Drift when he heard his apprentice shriek. " _Varrick! What have you done?_ "

* * *

The suiting procedure was still the same, but the circuitry suits and armor were different. The new circuitry suits were designed not to burn the pilots if they overloaded, and the armor was a sleek, black design that wouldn't break apart as easily. Helmet in hand, Korra made her way in to the Conn-Pod. While it had been upgraded and changed, it was still familiar to her. _I really am home_.

Korra went to the right motion rig and began typing in a command on the side panel. "Setting neural to test mode. Waiting on second pilot."

She didn't turn to look at her new co-pilot when the A.I. announced, " _Second pilot entering_."

Korra continued to keep her eyes down. "I'm taking the right side, if you don't mind. My left arm is still kind of shot."

"Sure." Korra felt her heart skip a beat, and she looked to see a smiling Asami standing at the left motion rig. "I'm still the stronger pilot, though." She winked at Korra's stunned expression. "Are you going to say anything?"

Korra shook her head. "You'll know what I'm thinking soon." She smiled. "You look good."

As they were getting locked in to their motion rigs, Lin stood behind Opal in mission control. Suyin was going around each station to make sure the preparations were going smooth. Baatar and Kuvira stood behind Lin, Opal wishing Kuvira wasn't there at all. Inside the hangar, the other crews and pilots were taking their positions to watch the neural test. Mako and Bolin got "front row seats" as they stood on the walkway across from Polar Danger.

"Prepare the Neural Handshake," Lin said, once everything was ready.

Opal nodded as she typed on the control console. "Initiating Neural Handshake."

Inside of Polar, Asami and Korra were hooked in to the motion rigs. Helmets were on and also connected, and they made the final preparations on the center console.

"The Drift is silence," Asami said, more to herself.

"Don't chase the R.A.B.I.T.," Korra said.

When they were done, they both stood back and took deep breaths. Polar Danger's A.I. said, " _Neural Interface Drift initiating._ "

The familiar pull of the Drift. Their memories mixed right away, everything from their childhoods to what happened in their years apart. Asami's voice echoed through the end, " _Korra, listen to me...! Korra, listen to me...!_ " Before either could react, they were pulled from their memories. They were connected once again.

" _Right hemisphere calibrated_ ," Polar's A.I. said. " _Left hemisphere calibrated. Ready to activate the jaeger._ "

In perfect unison, they looked at their right hands and then their left before bringing their fists up. Polar Danger brought its fists up, too. In the command center, Opal smiled as she looked at the readings.

"Okay, Polar, lining up nicely." She looked at Lin. "Their connection is still strong as ever."

Jinora came running in right at that moment. "Marshal! Marshal! I need to talk to you!"

"Not now, Jinora," Lin said, keeping her eyes on Polar Danger. "I'm sure you can appreciate how important this moment is."

Jinora sighed. "Varrick created a Neural Bridge from scraps and drifted with a kaiju brain."

 _That_ got Lin and Suyin's attention. Lin left Su in charge as she followed Jinora to the kaiju lab. Zhu Li was giving Varrick a cup of water as he sat on a chair, legs shaking and nose still bleeding a little bit. Aside from looking stunned and his left eye having a ring of blood around the iris, he didn't seem too hurt from the Drift.

Varrick smiled at Lin when he saw her. "I told you it would work!"

"Indeed." Lin pulled a stool over beside him and sat. "So? What did you see?"

Varrick was shaking again. "Well, here's the thing: They're not following some hunting-and-gathering animal urge. They're attacking us _under orders!_ These... _masters_ , they're colonists. They overtake worlds, consume them, and move on to the next!" His eyes widened and face fell some. "This first wave...they're just 'the hounds,' nothing! The second wave...they're the exterminators. They _will_ finish the job of taking us out, and then...then their masters take possession."

Lin nodded and stood up. She was quiet for a moment before she said, "Varrick, I need you to do it again. I need more information."

His brows shot up. "What? No, I can't do it again! Do you have a fresh kaiju brain lying around? I don't think so!" Lin's expression made him second guess that. "Wait...do you?"

Lin sighed. "There are those who are in the business of kaiju parts."

Varrick nodded. "Black market dealers, I know."

Lin pulled a card from her jacket pocket. "The man who runs the kaiju black market here in the United Republic...Zaheer. When our funding ran out, we turned to him and his group for help. In return, I gave him exclusive rights to any and all kaiju remains here in the region."

Jinora was shocked. " _You_ did that?"

"Last days of war," Lin said. She handed the card to Varrick. "Corner of Fong and Tull. Show this card. And word to the wise: Do _not_ trust him."

* * *

Suyin smiled as she looked at the readings from Polar's Drift. "Impressive."

Kuvira scoffed. "Yeah, the avatar remembers how to turn on her jaeger."

Suyin looked ready to slap her, but she refrained. Instead, she stood right in Kuvira's face and clenched her jaw. "You show some respect. When Asami was pulled from the Conn-Pod, Korra got her jaeger back to shore _on her own_. I've known only _one_ other pilot that's been able to do that!"

Kuvira kept her mouth shut, but she glared back at Su. Inside the Conn-Pod, Polar Danger announced, " _Calibration completed_."  
Korra suddenly heard her own voice screaming, "The hull! _It went through the hull!_ "

She turned and felt her blood freeze. She didn't see Asami standing beside her. _She saw herself_. She realized she was in Asami's memory before it switched to her own. She was on the left again just as Asami said, "Korra, listen to me! You need--" And she was gone. Korra felt a sharp pain in her head as she was jolted back from the memory, but the same jolt hit Asami.

Opal looked in horror at the monitor. "Both are out of alignment."

Su's jaw dropped. " _Both_ of them?"

"Both of them!" Opal toggled the radio. "Polar! Polar! You are out of alignment. _You are both out of alignment!_ "

Korra took a deep breath. "I'm okay. Let me control it."

" _You're stabilizing_ ," Opal said over the radio. " _But Asami is way out. She's starting to chase the R.A.B.I.T._ "

Korra looked over and saw Asami frozen in place. "Asami? Asami, don't get stuck in a memory. Stay with me! Stay in the now! Asami! Asami, listen to me. _Asami!_ "

But Asami couldn't hear her. She found herself on a street as ash rained down. Suddenly, she's seven years old and alone on a street on Ember Island. She had just seen her mother lost in the rushing crowd, and then she's separated from her father. People are still running around her, but most are either dead or evacuated. No one's stopping to help the crying seven year old wearing torn and dirty clothes. Ash covers her black curls and makes her lungs heavy. She looks up as the Fire Nation air force flies over in their planes and air ships. She turns and screams as Trespasser comes in view. Her little legs break in to a run, and she goes down the nearest alley.

Korra is there, clad in her armor, but little Asami doesn't notice her. "Asami, this is just a memory. None of this is real."

She flinches as Trespasser's footsteps make everything shake. The kaiju knew Asami ran down the alley, and its claws scratch at the dumpster she hid behind. Asami jumped away from the dumpster and threw out her left hand in defense. Unfortunately, Asami in the Conn-Pod did the same thing, activating the plasma cannon.

" _Weapons engaged_ ," the A.I. said. " _Plasma cannon powering up._ "

Opal's eyes widened in horror as Polar's left fist raised and opened up power the cannon. "Oh, no." She turned to one of the engineers. "Weapon systems engaged! Do a fail safe!"

"Fail safe's not responding," the engineer said. "There's a problem with the neural barriers. Her connection is way too strong!"

The plasma cannon made the entire hangar glow bright blue, and the windows in the command center began to shake violently. Opal and Suyin shouted for every to evacuate as Baatar and Kuvira unplugged and powered down everything they could. Opal began pulling plugs, too, but nothing was helping.

"Main power line!" Suyin shouted over the noise of the cannon powering up. "The power line! Get the main power line!"

Opal and Kuvira began pulling at the large cable as Lin ran in, shouting, "Take them off line! _Take them off line, now!_ "

They managed to pull the massive plug out. "We just did," Opal said.

The cannon powered down, Polar's left arm lowering. " _Weapons disengaged_ ," Polar's A.I. said.

"Asami!" Korra pulled off her helmet and unhooked herself from the motion rig. She hurried to Asami's side and caught her as she collapsed. Korra slowly lowered her to the floor and held her close. "It's all right. I'm right here. It's okay."

Lin and Suyin exchanged a disappointed glance as Polar's A.I. said, " _Bridge sequence terminated. Would you like to try again?_ "

* * *

Korra and Asami stood outside of Lin's office, Korra pacing around as Asami leaned on the wall, her arms crossed. They could hear Kuvira shouting through the metal door

" _Sato can't control her memories, and the avatar went out of phase first!_ "

"We all know what happened," they heard Suyin say.

"We can't afford mistakes!" Kuvira continued to shout. "The kaiju are evolving, and they keep kicking our asses! _The avatar is a has-been, and Sato is weak!_ I don't want them helping protect the bomb run!"

The door suddenly opened, and Kuvira stormed out. "You need to watch your tone, Ranger!" Lin shouted after her.

Suyin appeared in the doorway. "Kuvira, wait there! Give me a moment."

She shut the door, and Kuvira turned towards Korra and Asami. "You two are a damn disgrace! You're going to get us all killed, and here's the thing, _Avatar_ , I want to come back from this mission because I actually like _my_ life. So why don't you," she flicked Korra's chest with her finger, "just do us all a favor and disappear again? It's the only thing you're good at."

Korra clenched her fists. "Back off!"

Asami put a gentle hand in front of her, keeping her back. Kuvira smirked. "Yeah, that's right...hold back your little _girlfriend_. One of you bitches needs a leash, especially the useless avatar."

Korra saw red, but Asami was faster. Her fist met Kuvira's nose before Korra even brought her fists up. Before Kuvira retaliated, Asami punched her again and kicked her leg out from under her so Kuvira fell to one knee, Asami punching her in the jaw. Kuvira spit blood as she looked up at Asami.

"Apologize to her," Asami said.

" _Fuck you_."

Asami lowered her voice so only Kuvira heard when she said, " _You tried that already_."

Kuvira screamed as she jumped forward and punched Asami, causing her lip to split open. Asami grabbed her and threw her against the wall, punching her ribs before Kuvira got her in the stomach and the nose. Kuvira grabbed her and threw her against the opposite wall, getting in a couple of more hits, one of which caused Asami's eyebrow to also split open. Asami ignored the blood flowing over her eye and grabbed Kuvira, spinning her around before shoving her back into some pipes on the wall. Steam exploded out as Kuvira let out a shout of pain.

"I _said_ apologize to her!" Asami said.

Kuvira let out a growl as she threw her hands out. Asami didn't see the metal strips until they were around her wrists and pinning her to the wall. Kuvira was about to throw a punch, but she had made the mistake of not restraining Asami's legs. Asami wrapped her legs around Kuvira's middle, and she managed to throw her down to the ground. The metal was then bended off of her wrists, Asami seeing Korra wink at her, and she smiled at her before getting back in the fight. Kuvira was back up, but Asami stunned her with a smack on the neck before using her legs to take her down again. She had Kuvira's left arm pinned behind her, and if she pulled it back any more, she could easily dislocate the shoulder...

"What is going on?" Suyin and Lin came out, Su the one who shouted. "On your feet, both of you!"

Asami and Kuvira both got to their feet, staring daggers at one another as they tried to catch their breath. Both were bruised and bloody, but Asami was the clear winner. Lin sighed. "Sato, Avatar, my office _now_."

"No! We're--" Kuvira moved forward but was cut off by Suyin.

Su pushed her back. "This is over! You're a Ranger, for spirits' sake. Start acting like one!"

Kuvira looked ready to hit Su, but she stepped back before turning and storming off. Inside of Lin's office, Korra and Asami sat as Lin stood in front of them. Asami kept her eyes on the Republic City skyline outside of the window as Korra looked up at Lin.

"It was my fault, Marshal," she said. "I went out of phase first."

"No," Lin said. "I was _my_ fault. I should have never let the two of you in the same jaeger again."

Korra sat up straighter. "So, what? You're grounding us?"

Lin shook her head. "Not you."

Asami stood up and held her head high. "Permission to be dismissed?"

"Permission granted, Ranger."

Asami hurried out of the office, Korra calling after. "Asami, wait!" She turned to Lin. "Marshal, what are you doing? We both know Asami is the best choice. She was my co-pilot once before!"

"This conversation is over, Avatar."

Korra got up and followed her out of the office. "Well, can't we discuss this?"

Lin stopped and turned to face her. "Having you two in a jaeger together was a mistake. Now, all I need from you is your compliance and your fighting skills. If I can't get that then you can go back to the wall that I found you crawling on. Do I make myself clear?"

Korra clenched her jaw. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

With that, Lin got on the elevator, leaving a fuming Korra.

* * *

Asami cleaned the dried blood from her eye and mouth and inspected her injuries in her bathroom mirror. Right eye was beginning to purple, as was the lump on her left cheekbone. Bottom lip was split and swollen. Nose was red and puffy. The soreness in her ribs and stomach told her she'd be bruised there, too. She could go to the healers to fix her injuries, but she opted not to. She wanted everyone to see what Kuvira did.

"I can't believe I ever let her touch me," she muttered.

Her ears perked when she heard a knock. She turned off her sink and bathroom light, and she opened her room door. Korra stood there, and before she could say anything, Korra was pushing her back, lips on hers. Asami yelped from her injured lip, and Korra pulled back.

"Oh, shit, I forgot! Sorry!"

Asami shook her head and pressed her fingers on her split lip to make sure it wasn't bleeding. "It's fine."

"Want me to heal your injuries?"

"No, it's okay." She moved past Korra to shut the door, and she kept her back to her. "There's something you should know before it comes out some other way. It's about Kuvira and...and me."

Korra raised her brows. "What?"

Asami told her what had happened two years before. From Kuvira to showing her attraction to their failed attempt at sex, as Asami had called her "Korra" during it. Korra slowly made her way to the bed and sat down.

"Uhm, wow. I don't know what else to say." She shrugged. "I mean, it's not like we were together anymore. You had your life here, and every right--"

"I didn't have feelings for her," Asami said. "In a way, I was forcing myself to move on because I didn't know if I'd ever see you again, but...but I knew then that I'd never move on from you. No one else would ever get me to love them like I love you." She sat down beside Korra and took her hand in hers. "And I still love you."

Korra turned and cupped the side of Asami's neck, running her thumb along her jaw. "You can do _so much_ better than Kuvira, anyway."

They both laughed, and Korra was gentle this time as she leaned in for another kiss. Asami's lip, head, and torso were pounding, but she didn't care. She had Korra back. Even if they wouldn't pilot together anymore, they had each other again. Korra pulled away from the kiss and got up. She took off her sweater and tank top, and she stopped undressing when Asami grabbed her hands and pulled her close. Her long fingers began tracing the scars on Korra's left arm, shoulder, and part of her chest.

"It looks worse than it was," Korra said with a grin.

Asami gently brought her close enough to kiss the scars. Korra pulled Asami's hair out from the band holding it together, and she ran her fingers through the smooth, black locks she had dreamed of the past four years. She kissed the top of Asami's head and took in the familiar scent of her hair.

"I've missed you," Korra said.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you," Asami said, pressing her uninjured cheek against Korra's shoulder. "I should have gone to the Southern Water Tribe. I should have--"

Korra grabbed her face in both hands and pressed her lips to hers. "Shh. You had a life here, and you were needed. We're together now. That's what matters."

She moved her hands to Asami's blouse, but she was stopped from unbuttoning it. "Wait," Asami said. "I don't know if I'm ready for you to see...see my scars."

Korra smiled. "I have my own, you know."

"Yeah, but..."

Asami pulled away from her and stood up. She turned her back to Korra and slowly removed her shirt and bra, and she moved her hair so her back was fully exposed. Korra could see the burn scars that marked her from her neck down. They were perfect copies of the circuits on their old suits. Korra wrapped her arms around Asami from behind and pressed her lips to the scars on her shoulder blades. She could feel that Asami lost some of the muscle she once had, her back feeling bonier than she remembered. Korra shut her eyes when memories of seeing Asami in a coma hit her, and she tried thinking of more positive memories. Still, flashes of her bad memories kept popping up.

"I did this to you," Korra said.

"Stop."

"If I hadn't--"

"I said _stop_ ," Asami snapped. "If we're going to play this game, then _I'm_ at fault for designing the suits the way I did." She turned, Korra seeing the same marks on her chest and stomach, along with her darkening bruises. "We made mistakes in the past, but that was then. We may not pilot together again because of _my_ mistake, but just know, I don't regret any thing that happened between us the last seven years."

Korra grinned. "So when this is all over, you still want me to be the next Mrs. Sato?"

Asami smiled. "Oh, yes, if you still want to be."

They finished undressing and got on the bed. Korra kept seeing Asami being pulled from the Conn-Pod and her bandaged body lying lifeless on the hospital bed. She tried letting Asami's lips distract her, but it wasn't enough. She pulled away and got up. She started to dress, and Asami put her robe on.

"What's wrong?"

Korra sighed. "I think we should take this slow. I-- I keep having flashbacks."

Asami nodded and kept her eyes down. "Oh. Oh, yeah, okay. Maybe that'll be best. I mean, we jumped in fast last time."

Korra kissed her cheek and went to the door. "I do love you, Princess."

"I love you, too."

Asami watched her walk out, and she fell back on her pillows, trying her hardest not to cry. The tears came anyway and burned her injured skin.

* * *

Opal was in the control center from eight that morning to-- what time was it now? She looked up at the clock...10:47 PM. She had only stopped working for lunch and dinner, but Bolin had brought her food to her so she wouldn't have to stop for long. He knew she wanted to get everything in mission control back online and running to full power again. The failed Polar Danger neural test overloaded almost every electrical system, and unplugging the main power line hadn't helped. The other engineers were helping, but Opal felt she needed to be there, too. She ran tests and checked off which systems were working.

When everything was at 98%, she allowed herself to get a cup of tea and a fruit pie. When she returned to her main console, the Breach alarm began to ring. "Oh, _great_ , what did I do?"

She looked up at the main screen as the announcement rang out, " _Movement in the Breach. Double event. Signature dilation indicates category four._ "

Opal's jaw dropped. This wasn't an error. "Oh, _shit_."

She didn't hesitate to sound the Shatterdome alarm.

* * *

Korra followed the crowd up to the control center. The other jaeger teams were there, all six in their armor, and Lin stood with Opal in the center of the small crowd. Korra came up beside Asami, who was standing in the front with the other jaeger teams.

"Breach was exposed at twenty three hundred hours," Opal said. "We have two signatures, both category four, code names 'Otachi' and 'Leatherback.' They'll reach Republic City within the hour."

Lin nodded. "Raise the city alarms, shut down the bridges. I want every single civilian in a refuge right now. Metal Typhoon, Wolfbat Tango, I want you to front line the harbor. Stay on the Miracle Mile." She looked at Mako and Bolin. "Striker, I want you to stay back, between the coastline and Air Temple Island. Only engage as a final option."

The brothers nodded and said at the same time, "Yes, ma'am."

Lin looked at Korra and Asami. "You two, stay put." She turned before seeing the hard look Korra gave her. "Let's go!"

Opal wanted to give Asami and Korra hugs, but she had three jaegers to deploy. When all three teams were in their jaegers, she initiated their Neural Bridges as Metal Typhoon and Wolfbat Tango were attached by metal cables to the airships. Striker Ferret was sent down Scramble Alley to the Jaeger Launch Bay Doors, and the platform lowered them down in to the stormy waters.

Bolin reached up and toggled the radio as he and Mako walked through the churning black waters. "LOCCENT, Striker's on the roll."

Mako toggled the radio next. "LOCCENT, we're in position and awaiting your orders."

Lin's voice came over the radio, " _Proceed to Miracle Mile. Engage at your discretion. Guys, keep your eyes open. These category fours are the biggest we've ever seen both in size and weight._ "

Striker looked up as the airships carried Wolfbat and Typhoon by them. When they reached their position past Air Temple Island, Mako and Bolin could hear Tahno over the radio, " _Wolfbat Tango reaching the target zone. Disengaging transport._ "

Both Wolfbat and Typhoon were released into the water, their beams lighting up the night as they waited for the kaiju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really love Su and Kuvira as Herc and Chuck 'cause they're totally the Herc and Chuck, minus the Drifting.


	11. 10: 177AG - 18th Year of the Kaiju War, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kaiju attack Republic City, and Varrick goes to find his kaiju brain.

**Chapter Ten  
177AG - 18TH YEAR OF THE KAIJU WAR, PART III**

**THE BONESLUMS  
REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

In 167, a kaiju called Reckoner had attacked Republic City. It took the United Forces a week to bring it down, and the area of Republic City where the body fell became contaminated with Kaiju Blue. Still, over the years, it didn't stop people from building up in the area, which became known as a "Boneslum." Boneslums became common in places where kaiju carcasses fell in the years before the jaegers.

Zhu Li held the umbrella as Varrick flitted around the intersection of Fong and Tull within the Boneslum. The area was alive with activity and bright from the neon lights hanging on the buildings built within Reckoner's ribs. The card Lin gave Varrick had a lotus symbol that could only be seen with black light. He used the small flashlight with a black bulb to find the symbol on one of the street signs. He followed the symbol until he found it on a column of a second story store front. A gaunt woman with no arms and a tall man with long black hair stood guard outside and followed Varrick and Zhu Li inside the store.

Varrick recognized it as a kaiju parts apothecary. He went to the old man at the counter. "Hey, friend, listen! I need to see some fella called Zaheer about a big kaiju part. Can you help me with that?"

The old man nodded to the two that had followed Varrick and Zhu Li inside, and the woman, now with water arms, locked the front door. The old man moved a jar on the shelf to open a secret door. "Right in there," he said with a smirk.

Varrick's jaw dropped. "Holy...! _This is a kaiju paradise!_ " The opulent, large room was bustling with workers cleaning and preparing kaiju parts. "Zhu Li, look! A lymph gland from a category two!" He darted around the room. "Is this a cuticle? _In mint condition?_ " He saw some workers holding a giant bug. "Is that a kaiju skin parasite? _How?_ They usually die when the kaiju does! You can't keep those alive!"

A deep voice behind Varrick caught his attention, "You can if you soak them in ammonia." A short, muscular man with a shaved head walked up to him and Zhu Li, a tall woman with a tattoo on her forehead at his side. "What the hell do you want?"

Varrick held up the card. "Looking for Zaheer, fella. You know him?"

The man stepped closer. "And who wants to know?"

Varrick glanced at Zhu Li, who showed no emotion, as usual, before he looked back at the man. "I can't really say." Suddenly, a sharp icicle was pressed up his nostril. The water-arm woman was suddenly there, one of her arms half frozen and up his nose. " _Agh, dammit!_ Lin Beifong sent me!" The icicle was gone, and Varrick held his nose. "Oh, _fantastic!_ So I take it you're Zaheer, huh, fella?"

Zaheer crossed his arms. "Yeah, that's me. Tell me what you want before I have Ming-Hua gut you like a hog-monkey and feed you to a kaiju louse."

Varrick narrowed his eyes at Zaheer's gang. "Can we discuss business elsewhere?"

Zaheer nodded and Varrick followed him across the room to a balcony that overlooked the Boneslum. "What do you want?"

Varrick lit up. "I need a kaiju brain, that's what I need! Gotta be completely intact."

Zaheer shook his head. "No. The skull plate is so dense that by the time it's drilled in to--"

Varrick waved his hand. "The brain's rotted away, I know! But I'm talking about the _secondary_ brain! We both know the kaiju have two brains! That's what I want."

Zaheer kept his eyes on the Boneslum as he clenched his jaw. He was quiet for a moment, which annoyed Varrick. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and asked, "You seem like a man who would also know that every part of a kaiju sells. So we both know that the brain is worthless." He opened his eyes. "What do have planned for the brain?"

Varrick tensed. "That's classified, fella, so I can't tell you." A short pause. "But it's pretty _amazing_. I might tell you...all right, I'll tell you! I figured out how to Drift with a kaiju brain!"

Zaheer shot him a hard look. "Are you shitting me?"

Varrick shook his head. "It's amazing how their minds work. The kaiju have a hive mind of sorts. It's _fascinating!_ "

Zaheer suddenly grabbed Varrick's face and pulled his lower eyelid down. "Spirits be damned...you did it, didn't you?"

Varrick pushed his hand off. "Of course I did!"

That was when Varrick realized that the kaiju warning sirens had been going off. Zaheer turned to go back inside. "You _moron_."

* * *

Kuvira looked around, Typhoon's radar showing one signature swimming around them. Baatar saw what she was seeing, which was nothing. Despite the radar blip, there was no sign of the kaiju. Just as they turned away, Otachi jumped from the waters. It was a long, slender kaiju, and Kuvira grinned.

"Finally."

She and Baatar charged the kaiju, slashing it with Typhoon's arm blades. They dodged Otachi's tail, which Kuvira could see had claws, too. They shot at Otachi, but the kaiju was too fast. Wolfbat sounded its warning horn before charging in and coming down on the kaiju with its elbow.

"We got this, Wolfbat!" Kuvira said.

" _Didn't look like it_ ," Tahno laughed over the radio.

But Otachi was too fast for Wolfbat. Its tail slashed the jaeger across the chest before coming around and slamming in to Typhoon with the side of its tail. Typhoon went flying back, and Otachi went back to attacking Wolfbat.

Mako and Bolin could see it all happening, and Mako toggled the radio. "LOCCENT, Typhoon and Wolfbat are in trouble! We're moving in!"

Lin's voice responded, " _You are to hold your ground. Do_ not _engage. We need you to carry that bomb! Do you copy?_ "

Mako and Bolin exchanged a helpless glance at one another. "Yes, ma'am."

They continued to watch as Otachi knocked Typhoon back again. Suddenly, Leatherback decided to show itself. It looked like a massive reptilian gorilla, and it jumped onto Wolfbat, tearing it apart.

"Spirits, we can't just sit here and watch them die," Bolin said. "Come on, bro!"

Mako nodded. "Screw this! LOCCENT, we're moving in _now!_ "

Otachi suddenly spit a bright blue substance at Wolfbat. Tahno's voice came over the radio, " _Wolfbat Tango, we're hit with some kind of acid! We've been compromised! We need back up!_ "

Striker broke in to a run, Bolin yelling out, "Just hang on, Wolfbat! We're on our way!"

But it was too late. Leatherback finished off the melting jaeger by knocking it in to the water and crushing its nuclear core, the jaeger blowing up. Opal felt her stomach clench, and she looked up at Lin. "We just lost Wolfbat, ma'am."

Metal Typhoon was back up as Striker engaged Otachi in a fight. "Striker, get your missiles ready," Kuvira said. "We'll distract this bastard."

Typhoon charged Otachi and slashed it with its blades. They managed to knock the kaiju back as Mako and Bolin entered the console command for the missiles.

"Engaging missiles," Mako said.

He and Bolin let out their battle cries as they made the movements to aim Striker's chest. Neither jaeger saw Leatherback behind them, but Leatherback was aware of them. The kaiju growled and leaned forward to activate a glowing blue ridge on its back. Numerous electromagnetic pulses erupted from it, hitting Striker and Typhoon before hitting the Shatterdome. The four pilots cried out as they were shocked with electricity, and their jaegers shut down. Seeing the disabled jaegers, Otachi turned and swam towards Republic City as Leatherback circled Striker and Typhoon.

Power in the Shatterdome also shut down, the faint blue emergency lights powering on as Jinora came in the command center on an air scooter. "What's going on?"

Opal was on her feet, staring blankly at the dark console. "The kaiju's blast! It-- it jumbled the jaegers' electrical circuits!"

Jinora's jaw dropped. "Spirits! That wasn't a defense mechanism; it's a weapon!"

Lin shook her head. "You can't reach Striker and Typhoon?"

"I can't," Opal said. "The mark four and five are both digital. It'll take me two hours to reroute the auxiliary. All the jaegers are digital!"

Asami stepped forward then. "No, not all of them." Lin, Opal, and everyone else turned to look at her. "Polar's analog, _nuclear_."

Lin clenched her jaw, knowing Polar Danger was their only hope. She didn't like it, but they were all she had.

* * *

The man with long hair came running up to Zaheer. "Two kaiju. We gotta go."

Zaheer nodded. "Thank you, Ghazan."

Varrick threw his arms up. "Whoa! What's going on?"

Zaheer shot him a hard look. "There are _two_ damn kaiju heading right for Republic City."

" _What?_ " Varrick shook his head. "That's not possible! There's never been _two_ kaiju before!"

Zaheer shoved him back. "Well, _maybe_ that's because--" Shove. "--no one has ever _Drifted_ with one before--" Harder shove. "-- _genius!_ When jaeger pilots Drift, it's a _two-way street_. A bridge that sets up a connection! _Both ways!_ 'A hive mentality,' you said. I'm _certain_ those kaiju are after _you._ "

Varrick felt the blood leave his face. "Well, then, what do we do?"

Zaheer gestured to his people. " _We_ are going to wait this out in our private kaiju bunker. _You_ and your companion here can go to a _public_ refuge." He gestured to the door. "Now, get the hell out of here before I ask P'Li to combustion bend you."

Varrick and Zhu Li were surrounded by Ming-Hua, Ghazan, and P'Li, all looking ready to bend at them. Zhu Li remained emotionless. "Perhaps we should leave, sir."

* * *

Mako and Bolin stood in their dark jaeger, both taking off their helmets. "What the hell was that?" Mako asked. "I've never seen that before!"

Bolin kept pushing the radio button. "LOCCENT! _LOCCENT!_ " He sighed. "There's no emergency power. I'll manual restart."

Mako threw his hand out. "Don't disengage!"

But it was too late. Leatherback nudged Striker's head just as Bolin had unhooked himself from the motion rig, and he went flying in to the wall.

"My arm!"

Mako unhooked himself and hurried to him, helping him up. "C'mon, get on your feet, little bro."

He helped him up, and they climbed up the emergency hatch. They turned to see Leatherback finding Metal Typhoon more interesting. Typhoon was right beside them, close enough that Mako and Bolin saw that Kuvira and Baatar were also standing on their jaeger's head.

" _Hey, you!_ " Kuvira shouted at the kaiju.

She and Baatar shot flare guns at Leatherback, hitting the kaiju in the eye. "Think we only pissed it off!" Baatar shouted over the kaiju's roars.

Leatherback was about attack them, but it stopped when a warning horn sounded through the storm. The kaiju turned to see what the two jaeger teams saw. The airships lit up Polar Danger as they carried the jaeger towards them. Polar's turbine was glowing orange, which was bright against the white lights. Polar was disengaged in to the waters, the warning horn sounding again as the jaeger stood at its tallest.

Inside the Conn-Pod, Korra and Asami brought their fists up, and Korra grinned. "Ready to get number six?"

Asami also grinned. "Let's do this."

Leatherback growled and charged the jaeger, but Polar dodged its punch and managed to slide behind it. Korra grabbed the weapon on the kaiju's back as Asami held it by one of the ridges. Korra pulled until the organ was off, and she threw it in to the storm.

Mako and Bolin were shocked to hear Kuvira shout, "Yeah, come on, Polar! _Kick his ass!_ "

Polar dodged more hits, but Leatherback managed to grab Polar. It spun the jaeger around before throwing it across the harbor and towards the city. Polar flew over a small bridge before landing in a shipyard, crushing containers and cranes as it skidded to a stop. Korra and Asami managed to get Polar to its feet just as Leatherback appeared, and they both screamed as they ran full speed at the kaiju.

Asami hit a button on the console. "Elbow rocket!"

Polar's back rockets lit up as the jaeger jumped, and the right elbow rocket also lit up as they came down, Polar's fist knocking Leatherback hard enough to disorient it. The kaiju was knocked down, but it was back up, its massive fist making contact with Polar's head. The jaeger stumbled, but Korra and Asami took that opportunity to grab a few metal containers. They used the extra weight to their advantage as they slammed Polar's fists on either side of Leatherback's face. Leatherback was stunned for a moment, but once it gained composure, it ran full speed at Polar.

"Plasma cannon!" Asami called out.

Korra activated the right cannon. "On it!"

" _Plasma cannon engaged_ ," Polar's A.I. said.

Korra fired as Leatherback shoved them closer and closer to the waterfront. Asami held the kaiju with Polar's left arm as Korra continued to shoot, not stopping even when the kaiju's left arm blew off. Eventually, the cannon became too much for the kaiju, and it fell. Asami pushed the carcass back, and they started to walk away to deal with Otachi.

"Wait," Korra said. They stopped. "I think it's dead, but let's check for a pulse."

Asami nodded, knowing _exactly_ why Korra needed to make sure. She activated the left cannon, and they fired until Leatherback's chest exploded open. They smiled at one another.

"No pulse," Korra said.

They looked in the direction of the fires south of downtown, near the Boneslum. "One down, one to go," Asami said.

Korra nodded. "Number seven, here we come."

* * *

Varrick and Zhu Li managed to get in a public refuge, Varrick nearly getting trampled in the crowd a couple of times. They stood in the crowded underground bunker, and Varrick jumped when he felt the vibration from the streets above.

"Oh, spirits be damned!" He grabbed Zhu Li by the upper arms. "This isn't a refuge, Zhu Li! _It's a buffet line!_ "

"Sir, it's--"

She stopped when the booming footsteps sounded as if they were right above them. Varrick held her tighter. " _That kaiju knows I'm here!_ He's trying to get _me_ , Zhu Li!"

Someone in the crowd shouted, "That monster wants the fancy man!"

The crowd moved away from him, and someone shoved him forward, towards the middle of the shelter. Varrick fell, but he was up on his knees, frozen place when he heard the kaiju above. A section of the brick ceiling suddenly crashed down, right in front of Varrick, and he remained frozen in fear as he looked up at the kaiju. The kaiju clawed and growled as it tried to reach him, but it suddenly found something else more interesting.

Varrick's heart swelled when he heard a jaeger warning horn. "Oh, thank the spirits! The fleet is here to save me! Zhu Li! Can you see who it is? Striker? Metal Typhoon?"

"It's Polar Danger, sir."

" _Dammit!_ "

Up above, Polar was making its way down the road towards Otachi. In its left hand was a massive war ship being dragged. Korra and Asami pulled the ship up and swung it at Otachi, making contact a few times before Otachi's clawed tail grabbed it and tossed it away. It knocked Polar back in to a skyscraper with the side of its tail before running off. Polar was back up, but Otachi was gone. Korra and Asami ran in the direction they saw Otachi go, but they saw nothing. They walked among the bright skyscrapers of downtown, looking around for any sign of Otachi.

"It's moving quick," Asami said. She toggled the radio, only able to reach the airships above them. "Airships, do you have a visual?"

Before she got her answer, Otachi jumped through a building and sent Polar into another one. Jaeger and kaiju rolled through the glass, metal, and concrete, and Polar was back on its feet, taking a defensive stance for when Otachi was back up. Otachi's throat swelled up and was glowing blue. Remembering what happened to Wolfbat, Korra and Asami jumped in time before the bright blue acid hit Polar. The building behind them began to melt. Otachi opened its mouth to spit again, but Korra reached in its mouth, grabbing the organ responsible for the acid-spit. She held tight, and Asami threw up Polar's left arm when Otachi's tail whipped towards them. It wrapped around Polar's left arm. Asami managed to wrap Polar's fingers around it, keeping the claws from reaching the Conn-Pod.

"Korra, I'll hold it," Asami said, using her right hand to hit the console command to transfer right-side control to her. "Vent the coolant on the left side!"

Korra nodded. "Venting coolant."

She hit the series of buttons, and vents on Polar's left side opened, coolant blasting out. Asami felt Otachi's tail freeze solid around Polar's arm, and she yanked her arm down, the tail shattering. Korra had right-side control back, still holding tight to the organ, and Asami reached out, grabbing one of the bone ridges on Otachi's head. She held the kaiju still enough for Korra to twist and pull the acid organ out. Otachi roared, but despite the loss of tail and acid, it wasn't done. The kaiju jumped, using its hind legs to knock Polar down. Korra and Asami felt its claws puncture Polar's back, and they both gasped as Otachi spread its arms and extended the webbed flaps.

" _Wings?_ " Korra gasped. "It has _fucking wings?_ "

Otachi roared and lifted Polar with it as it flapped its wings and gained altitude. Korra and Asami felt the buildings Otachi slammed Polar against before they were well above Republic City. Otachi continued the climb to the point they could see the curvature of the world.

Korra felt her chest tighten. "Temperature's dropping, and we're losing oxygen! Both cannons are shot. We're out of options."

Asami shook her head. "We have one more. I upgraded Polar, remember?"

Korra looked at her with wide eyes and a small smile. "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

Asami grinned and hit the buttons on the console to switch the arm weapon from the cannons to "SWORD." Polar's A.I. announced, " _Sword deployment._ "

A blade shot out from Polar's left arm, and Asami glanced at Korra. Korra nodded to her, and they both threw their left arms up.

"For Republic City!" Asami shouted.

The blade easily sliced through Otachi, but now, Polar Danger was falling towards the earth. " _Altitude actuation off balance_ ," the A.I. said. " _Fifty thousand feet to ground contact_."

On the ground, the Shatterdome personnel followed Lin, Su, Opal, and Jinora out to the airship landing pad, no one caring that it was raining hard. Opal pointed to the orange ball in the sky. "There!"

Inside the Conn-Pod, alarms were going off due to the lost of altitude and failing systems, everything glowing red around the pilots.

" _Altitude loss critical. Forty thousand feet_."

Korra and Asami were shocked when they heard Lin's voice over the radio, " _Polar, listen to me: Loosen all doors and vents and use the gyroscope to balance the fall. It's your only chance!_ "

" _Twenty thousand feet_ ," the A.I. said.

Asami hit a command. "Fuel purge!"

The turbine went brighter as the explosion of fuel blasted them back up, allowing them to balance the jaeger easier. Right below them was the pro-bending arena. Asami knew there was no way they were going to avoid it.

"We're coming in too fast!" Her voice cracked. " _We're coming in too fast!_ Korra, brace for impact!"

Polar went feet first through the soft roof of the arena and crushed the platform before landing in the water. A blast of debris and a shockwave rippled through the streets, blowing out windows and tossing Satomobiles. Lin looked through her night vision binoculars for any sign of Polar. The debris dust settled just enough for her to see the jaeger rising from the area, the turbine glowing bright. The airships shined their lights on the jaeger, the Shatterdome erupting with cheers when they saw Polar get to its feet. Inside the Conn-Pod, the pilots were breathing hard and drenched in sweat, still in shock from the impact. Korra reached over for Asami's hand.

"Asami, talk to me. Are you all right?"

Asami gave her hand a squeeze. "Yeah. You?"

They both laughed, holding tight to the other's hand. At the Shatterdome, Lin turned to Jinora. "Find Varrick. _Now_."

Jinora nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She took off on her air scooter as Lin turned to Opal. "I want the three remaining jaegers at a hundred percent functionality."

"Yes, ma'am."

Opal hurried back inside, and Lin watched across the bay as the airships lifted Polar Danger. The other airships brought in Striker and Typhoon, and when all three jaegers were lowered in to the hangar, Lin made her way inside, just as the rain stopped.

* * *

Korra and Asami were taken out of their armor and circuitry suits, and they dressed back in their blue PMCDC trousers, tank tops, sweater (Korra), blouse (Asami), and black boots. They were exhausted but beyond happy. Not only had they saved Republic City from _two_ kaiju, but their Drift was smooth and perfect, like it used to be. Asami loved the familiar feeling of another mind present in her head, and she pulled Korra in to a hug and deep kiss before they left the Drivesuit room.

"I love you, Korra."

Korra smiled and cupped Asami's face. "I love you, too." She was gentle as she brushed her fingers along the almost-black bruise on her cheek. "Even if you are a little beat up."

"Do you-- do you want to..." Asami raised her brows.

"You want to try again?"

Asami nodded. "Our Drift was perfect, so..."

Korra's smile widened, and she pulled back, taking Asami's hand in hers. "Post-deployment briefing, _then_ you can have your way with me."

Asami laughed and let Korra lead her down to the command center. They were shocked to see the whole Shatterdome waiting for them in Polar's repair bay. Everyone cheered and gave them shoulder pats as they walked through the crowd to look for Lin for their post-mission brief. The two nodded and thanked everyone, and they were stopped by Mako and Bolin, the four exchanging hugs. Bolin had to settle for giving a one-armed hug, as his broken collarbone put his left arm in a sling. Baatar walked up to them after Mako and Bolin let them go, and he nodded back to Kuvira.

"My co-pilot would never admit it, but she is grateful." He held a hand out to Korra for her to shake, which she did before Asami shook his hand, too. "We both are."

Asami caught Kuvira's eye. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly, and she nodded at Asami. Her attention turned away from Kuvira when she heard, "Sato! Avatar!" The crowd opened ahead of them to let Lin through. Her expression was hard, and she had her hands behind her back. "In all of my years, I have _never_ seen piloting like that." Her scowl turned in to a small grin. "Well done, ladies. I'm proud of you." Asami and Korra smiled and nodded, and Lin turned to everyone. "Proud of us all." Her expression softened. "We lost a crew tonight, but sadly, we don't have time to mourn. We--"

She stopped when the crowd gasped at the blood flowing from Asami's nose. She felt the warmth and touched her fingers to make sure. Bright red blood covered her finger tips, and she reached for her handkerchief from her pocket, pressing it to her nose. She didn't wait to see how Korra would react as she took off running, shoving her way out of the crowd. Korra looked at Lin with wide, shocked eyes, but Lin looked down and shook her head. The crowd dispersed, and Korra followed after Lin.

"Asami's sick, isn't she?"

They were alone in the hall outside of the hangar. Lin nodded and turned to face Korra. "It was her request that no one else know."

"And who else knows?"

"Only myself, Tenzin, and Pema." Lin stepped closer. "The last mission Su and I went on, there was a malfunction with the Pons system. Su passed out, and I finished the mission alone. Three hours I burned. Healers said if I stepped in a jaeger again, the toll would be too much."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Lin continued on, "You and I are the only two who ever ran solo combat and survived. That's why I said 'fuck it' to Hiroshi Sato and brought you here." She held up a finger before Korra could say anything. "Asami is the only pilot who hasn't succumb to reactor-related illness, _and_ the only person not born an avatar to go in to the avatar state. She survived being pulled from the Conn-Pod, the only pilot to survive a direct hit like that from a kaiju."

Korra took a moment to take in what she was saying, and she nodded when she understood. Lin patted her shoulder before walking off. Korra took a deep breath and made her way to Asami's quarters.

* * *

Varrick crossed his arms and tapped his foot. His suit was torn and filthy, and his hair was _completely_ out of place. _Oh_ , and not to mention the fact _he was left to be kaiju food_. He stood beside Zaheer, having sent Zhu Li back to the Shatterdome to get him another suit, if possible, and he watched as Zaheer's people began their work on harvesting the bottom half of Otachi from where it fell outside of the Boneslum.

"I could have been _eaten!_ " he yelled at Zaheer.

Zaheer nodded. "That was the plan. You're lucky that didn't become necessary."

Varrick rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, such a _gentleman_. Now, can you tell me why your people are taking so long getting that brain?"

Zaheer ignored him and brought his radio up. "How is it going in there, Ghazan?"

" _We've reached the upper pelvic area_ ," Ghazan said over the radio. " _Ugh, it smells like dead catgator in here, boss._ " There was a pause before, " _We found the secondary brain, but it's damaged._ " Suddenly, there was a _thump THUMP_ , followed by another _thump THUMP_. " _Did you hear that? Was that a heartbeat?_ "

Varrick's eyes widened, and he grabbed the radio from Zaheer. "Spirits! That can't be!" Zaheer tried grabbing the radio back. "Stop! Listen! _Listen!_ " The heartbeat grew louder and louder, and Varrick looked at the carcass in shock. "It's _pregnant_."

They heard Ghazan and the others suddenly scream over the radio before it cut out, and Zaheer took off running. Varrick is still stunned, frozen in place as he sees a baby Otachi explode out of the opening Zaheer's workers cut in to the carcass. He runs when the baby kaiju starts running towards him, umbilical cord still attached to it. Varrick screamed as he ran, but he stumbled and fell. He scrambled back as the baby kaiju reached its cord limit. The cord was wrapped around its neck, and it strangled itself, falling dead at Varrick's feet. Varrick hurried to stand, and he slowly approached the dead kaiju.

"Ha _HA!_ I have my kaiju brain!"


	12. 11: 177AG - 18th Year of the Kaiju War, Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra talk about her illness and share a night together before the next Breach alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, and I also apologize that this chapter is a little shorter than the others. Anyway, enjoy :)

**Chapter Eleven  
177AG - 18TH YEAR OF THE KAIJU WAR, PART IV**

**THE REPUBLIC CITY SHATTERDOME  
REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

Asami cleaned the blood from her nose in her bathroom, and she took a pill to ease her symptoms. She heard her room door open, and she didn't need to turn to see who it was. Her chest tightened, knowing this moment was supposed to happen. Still, she wished she had either said something earlier or had the chance to wait for a better time. Having her nose bleed in front of everyone wasn't how she wanted Korra to find out. Korra didn't say anything, and Asami could hear her slowly move around the room. Papers shuffled. A quiet " _Shit!_ " as the model of Horizon Koalaotter fell and Korra caught it. Asami finally turned and saw Korra holding the model of Polar Danger. She kept her eyes on the model in her hands as she held it gently, memories of their time with the real Polar Danger running through her mind. Asami felt all of them.

After what felt like a long silence, Korra continued staring at the model as she asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Asami walked out of her bathroom, switching off the light. "I-- I wanted to, but the right moment--"

Korra set the little Polar Danger back on the bookshelf beside the Striker Ferret model. "So you'll tell me that you let Kuvira _touch_ you, but you wouldn't tell me you're sick?"

Asami clenched her fists. "And what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey, Korra, welcome home! By the way, I have cancer! Yep! Diagnosed three years ago! How are you?'"

Korra's expression softened. She didn't hesitate to move closer to Asami, pulling her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I should have told you, but with everything that was going on--"

Korra moved up to kiss her. "I know." She took a deep breath and looked down. "How-- how long..." She shut her eyes.

"The healers don't know. They've managed to shrink the tumors, but they said it's unusual that I've survived this long."

Korra smiled up at her. "It's because you're strong. You can survive anything."

Asami grinned and gently tapped Korra's nose with her finger. "Maybe I still have a bit of Raava in me. I mean, Kyoshi lived for a long, _long_ time."

They both let out nervous laughs and held one another tighter. Korra pressed her face against Asami's shoulder before moving to kiss her neck. " _You're going to live forever._ "

Asami pulled back and moved her hands to Korra's cheeks. She felt her eyes water as she looked upon her co-pilot's bright, wide blue eyes. _The most beautiful shade of green_...Asami smiled when she felt Korra's thought, and she leaned down to press her lips on hers. It didn't take long for them to undress and end up on the bed, and Asami hoped morning wouldn't come, that the Breach wouldn't open, that no alarms would go off. She held Korra tight when they finished, as if she feared she'd lose her again.

"This isn't a dream, right?" she asked. "You're here in Republic City, in my arms... _really_ here?"

Korra kissed her forehead. "I'm never leaving you again. There's no Avatar without Sato."

"And there's no Sato without Avatar."

They moved under the covers and on to their sides so they could look at one another, and Korra brushed back some of the loose black strands of hair that fell across Asami's face. "When we finish this mission, I'm getting you a betrothal necklace. We'll have the nice, quiet, little ceremony we both want-- close loved ones only-- and we'll honeymoon somewhere beautiful and isolated."

Asami closed her eyes and smiled. "I love that. We'll live here in Republic City?"

"If that's what you want."

"Children?"

Korra nodded. "A few, since we both would love a big family. Maybe they're all benders or maybe all non-benders or a mix. Either way, they'll be little fighters. I suspect we'll have at least one with an _intense_ interest in all things mechanical. Perhaps she'll invent something that'll help save the world, just like her mother."

Asami chuckled. "Or they'll _all_ be like their _other_ mother."

"Spirits forbid!" They both laughed, and they shared a soft kiss. Korra was gentle as she pulled Asami closer. "Get some sleep, Ranger. I'll be here when you wake up."

Asami rested her head in the crook of Korra's neck. "You'd better."

Korra held her tight and soon drifted off to sleep. She felt her body float before she found herself in Polar Danger's Conn-Pod. She looked down to see she was in the old white armor, and she was hooked in the left Motion Rig. To her right was Asami smiling big at her.

"We haven't had a Drift dream in a while," she said.

Korra nodded. "I've missed this. Though, I don't know why we're standing here when we could, oh I don't know, have at one another against the Conn-Pod airlock again?"

" _Or_ we could always sneak in to the hangar early tomorrow and do some 'maintenance' on Polar." Asami winked. "Like old times."

"You're a dirty girl, Ranger Sato. I knew there was a reason I fell for you."

"Oh, Korra. You--" She was suddenly frozen in place.

"Asami?" Everything around Korra began to distort, like a mover film reel going bad. " _Asami!_ "

Korra woke with a jolt, her head pounding. She quickly realized the body beside her was stiff as a board, and she heard the gurgling moans. She gasped when she saw Asami's eyes were rolled back, her tongue hanging out, and a little bit of blood coming from her nose. She knew simply shaking Asami or calling her name wouldn't stop... _this_. She bended water from the sink and covered her hands with it. The water began to glow blue as she held her hands on either side of Asami's head. She tried to hold her concentration despite the rapid activity she felt from Asami. Her brain seemed to be overloading, but Asami wasn't aware at all. Korra could feel her deep inside her mind, but it was like she was in a deep sleep as lightning struck around her.

Asami's body started violently jerking despite the healing water, her body bending in an abnormal way. As her back curved, her arms bent at the elbow, and her legs kicked together. Korra felt something wet on the sheet, but she tried not to let that break what focus she had. Suddenly, the storm settled, Asami's body going limp, and Korra used the water to clean the blood and saliva from Asami's face and pillow. She bended the dirty water back to the sink, and she bended more clean water out to clean the urine from the sheets. When she finished, she pulled Asami's now-relaxed form as close to her as she could.

"I'm right here, Asami." She wanted to cry and scream, but she knew the last thing Asami should wake up to was a visibly shaken avatar. "You're all right now. I'm right here."

After what felt like hours, Asami let out a pained moan as she slowly moved. " _Shit_."

"Asami?"

Korra pulled back to see Asami rub her eyes. "I had a seizure, didn't I?"

"That's-- that's what that was?"

Asami gestured to her head. "I have a small...small tumor in there. Sometimes makes me pass out and shake."

"Are you aware of it when it happens?"

"No. The severely sore muscles and being covered in my bodily fluids when I come to is how I know." She wiped her dry nose. "Did you clean me up?" Korra nodded, and Asami gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be sorry. Don't _ever_ be sorry."

Asami reached up and cupped her face. "I know what you're thinking." She wiped the tears now rolling from Korra's eyes with her thumbs. "I still have one more in me. We _will_ finish this mission together." She kissed her forehead. "You can let it out. It's all right. I've made my peace with my situation."

In the last three years, Asami had come to accept her cancer. She came to terms with the fact she was living on borrowed time. Korra only just found out and had yet to process any of it. Then... _then_ she has to wake up to see Asami having a seizure? She saw the fear and pain in Korra's eyes, and she knew Korra was trying to hide her worry. Asami didn't want her to hide any feelings. She held Korra tight against her and felt her tears on her chest.

" _I_ should be comforting _you_ ," Korra said, pulling back to wipe her eyes.

"How about we comfort each other?"

Korra took Asami's hand and kissed her fingers. "All right." She squeezed her hand. "Asami, I-- you know I love you, right? Because I do. A lot. I love you so much."

Asami nodded. "I do know. You know I love you, too? With all my heart and soul?"

Korra gave her a small smile. "So we're on the same page...good."

Asami chuckled and nodded. "We're on the same page."

* * *

Asami's body was still sore and tense when she woke up early that morning. She let Korra sleep as she showered and dressed for the day, and she wrote her a note, leaving it on the pillow:

_Was up early. Going to the repair bay after breakfast. Polar Danger needs me. Kaiju blue you -A_

The mess hall was crowded with the crews, but there was a somber tone in the air. Sure, Polar Danger's victory was a bright spot, but the loss of a jaeger team cut deep. Asami knew Wolfbat Tango's crew members would be split and assigned to Polar, Striker, and Typhoon; it was the usual protocol when a jaeger was lost. The remaining jaegers always needed the extra manpower, after all. Still, it would be bittersweet for the Wolfbat crew. They lost their pilots but were still able to help the war effort.

Asami got her tray of food and found Mako and Bolin sitting together. "Morning," she said, sitting down beside Mako. She glanced at the sling Bolin's left arm was in. "How're you feeling?"

Bolin grinned. "Doc said I should be kaiju-fighting ready in a few weeks!" His grin faded, and he sighed. "The healers said the break in my arm and collarbone was too much for waterbending healing alone. Gotta heal it the old fashioned way."

Asami reached across the table for his right hand, and she gave it a gentle squeeze. "Is Mako at least being helpful to you?"

She winked at Mako, who rolled his eyes but grinned. Bolin laughed and said, "Nah. Pabu's been more helpful." Pabu's head appeared above the table from where he was sitting beside Bolin, and he took an apple slice from Bolin's tray. "Y'know, when he's not stealing my food."

Asami gave Bolin's hand another squeeze before letting go. She looked at Mako when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "What about you?" He gestured to his nose. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm...I'm as fine as someone with cancer can be." She heaved a sigh and told them about her illness. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but I-- I didn't want to burden more people with this."

Bolin's eyes watered a bit. "Burden? You're our friend!"

"We get why you didn't want a lot of people to know," Mako said, "but just know, we're here for you."

Bolin nodded. "Anything you need, just tell Team Striker."

Asami wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thank you. I-- that means a lot. Really. And the same goes the other way: Anything you guys need, tell Team Polar."

The three continued on with breakfast, and when they finished, Asami made her way to Polar Danger's repair bay. The crews were making repairs, cleaning off the kaiju blue, and refilling the plasma cannons, oxygen supply, coolant, fuel, and other fluids that were lost in the fight. Asami smiled and said "good morning" to all the crew members she passed as she made her way up to the Conn-Pod. Three crew members were in there, checking the Motion Rigs and center console controls.

One of them turned when she heard Asami walk in. "Oh! Ranger Sato! Good morning."

Asami smiled, though she felt horrible she didn't know this girl's name. "How's everything working?"

"We've run diagnostics, but you'd know more than us if anything wasn't right." The girl's cheeks reddened. "You designed and restored Polar Danger, after all."

"Have you three had breakfast yet?" Asami asked.

One of the other crew members shook his head. "Not yet, ma'am."

Asami gestured to the door and smiled. "Go. I need my crew fed. I'll finish up in here. Dismissed."

The three saluted her and walked out. Pilots typically weren't ranked above their crew members, but Asami's history and being head of the Mark III Restoration Project did give her authority. She was uncomfortable at first with the saluting and "ma'am"s, but she eventually accepted that was how she'd be treated. She relaxed when she heard the airlock close, and she set to work resetting the Conn-Pod systems.

* * *

Korra woke to a note on Asami's pillow. She smiled as she read it, knowing Asami would be up early to work on Polar. She slowly got out of bed, put on her clothes from the night before, and made the bed, despite knowing Asami would change the sheets later. She went to her quarters across the hall and took a quick shower before putting on a fresh set of clothes.

By the time Korra reached the mess hall, the crowd had thinned out. She didn't mind eating alone, which gave her some time to process everything that happened the night before. Within a day, she went from a failed Drift to saving Republic City from _two_ kaiju to finding out her girlfriend and co-pilot had cancer. No wonder she had a headache. She broke from her thoughts when someone sat down across from her. She smiled when she realized it was Opal. Her smile faded when she saw the dark circles under her eyes.

"Long night, huh?"

Opal nodded. "Thankfully, Mother finished restoring the power to the command center so I could get some sleep."

"You did a great job last night," Korra said.

Opal cracked a small grin. "Thanks. After breakfast, I could use some help making sure the comm systems with the jaegers is working. Care to help me?"

"For you? Anything."

After breakfast, Korra followed Opal to the command center. She watched as Opal connected to Metal Typhoon, but an alarm turned both of their heads towards the Breach radar. Opal's jaw dropped.

"Oh, no." She looked at the readings coming in, and she hurried to the comm system linked to her aunt's office.

" _What is it?_ " Lin's voice came over the speaker.

"Breach alarm, ma'am. Two signatures with unprecedented dilation. Both are category four."

" _Where are they heading?_ "

Opal shook her head and looked at the radar. "That's just it, ma'am: They're not heading anywhere. They're hovering just above the Breach. It's-- it's like they're _protecting_ it."

Lin sighed. " _All right. Get Polar, Striker, and Metal on deck._ "

"Ma'am, Bolin can't pilot. His arm--"

Lin cut her off, " _You heard me, Opal_."

"Yes, ma'am." Opal looked at Korra. "I'm going to alert the other teams. Asami is already at Polar."

Korra nodded and hurried out of the command center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There's no Avatar without Sato."/"And there's no Sato without Avatar.": I may have totally taken this from Mass Effect 3 ("There's no Shepard without Vakarian.") Okay, yeah, I did.


	13. 12: 177AG - 18th Year of the Kaiju War, Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breach has opened again, and it's time for Operation Pitfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update. I'm still recovering from that amazing finale.

**Chapter Twelve  
177AG - 18TH YEAR OF THE KAIJU WAR, PART V**

**OUTSIDE THE BONESLUMS  
REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

Jinora ran and jumped off the airship landing pad, opening the wings of her airbending suit before she hit the water. She sailed past the untouched Air Temple Island, happy to see there was no damage and her family was okay. By the time she reached the shores near downtown Republic City, it was another story. She could see Otachi's path of destruction, and she also noticed massive footprints that could have only belonged to Polar Danger. Some buildings were collapsed or near collapse. Others were damaged but could be easily repaired. Crushed Satomobiles littered the streets below, along with the glass and concrete from the damaged buildings. She saw the rescue crews earthbending debris away to look for anyone trapped in the rubble, those that weren't lucky enough to reach the underground shelters in time.

Firefighting crews were attempting to prevent the fires from spreading towards the kaiju carcass. If the fires were to reach the Boneslum, the old wood buildings would easily spark up and mix with the Kaiju Blue that was splattered around. Sure, Korra and Asami saved the city (again), but couldn't they have done it without spreading so much Kaiju Blue? If fire mixed with it and the debris, then radioactive ash would rain down on the city. That was the last thing Republic City needed right now.

Jinora saw the top half of Otachi, biohazard crews working to clean up the Kaiju Blue as the black market dealers worked to harvest this half of the body. No sign of Varrick. She flew towards where the bottom half of Otachi had fallen, a mile or so away, and she blinked a couple of times in disbelief when she saw a smaller, _third_ kaiju. _Spirits! Is that a_ baby _kaiju?_

She saw Varrick and Zhu Li beside the dead baby kaiju, and just as Jinora landed near them, the radio Opal had given her began to beep. She answered, "Jinora."

" _The Breach is open again_ ," Opal said. " _There's two signatures._ "

Zhu Li was helping Varrick get his scrapped-together Pons machine up and running as he connected the baby kaiju's brain to it. Jinora turned away from the scene, her jaw dropped in shock. This couldn't be! Her numbers had never been wrong. _Never!_ She knew she hadn't made a mistake. There should have been three (well, three _full grown kaiju_ ) after Leatherback and Otachi. _Three!_

" _Two_ signatures? There isn't three? Like I predicted?"

She didn't hear Opal's response as Varrick yelled down to her, "Kid, I had a very shitty night, okay? I have about five minutes before this kaiju brain is _kaput!_ I don't want to spend this time listening about how your little theory was wrong!"

" _I'm not wrong!_ " Jinora snapped at him. "There should be _three_ kaiju coming through the Breach!"

Varrick jumped down from the baby kaiju's head and began connecting himself to the machine. "Yeah, yeah, okay, there's two and not three! Hurts to be wrong, kid, but it happens."

"I am _not_ wrong!" Jinora grabbed the second Pons helmet and put it on. "There's only one way to make sure: We Drift with this thing together. That's what the jaeger pilots do, right? Share the neural load? Miss Zhu Li, please do the thing."

Varrick held up his hand at Zhu Li. "Don't do the thing just yet!" He turned to Jinora. "You're serious, kid? You'd do this with me?"

Jinora smirked. "Well, sir, with the end of the world on the horizon, do I _really_ have a choice?"

* * *

Opal saw that Polar Danger and Metal Typhoon's teams were in their armor as she made her way through the Shatterdome towards where the four were standing together for a pre-mission briefing. Kuvira and Baatar were standing beside each other, but they both looked at Opal, waiting for her to give the mission orders. Korra and Asami, however, were facing each other, their foreheads almost touching as they quietly talked. Opal had an idea of what they were discussing, and she felt bad that she was a little happy Bolin wouldn't be going as she looked at the sad expressions both women had.

She stopped when she heard Mako yell, "Hey, Opal! _Opal!_ "

She saw he wasn't in his armor, but she kept walking towards Team Polar and Team Typhoon. "You're not suited up, Mako."

He furrowed his brows. "Yes, I'm _aware_ of that. I need to know what's going on."

"I said to suit up, Ranger," she snapped, " _so go suit up_."

"I can't exactly pilot Striker on my own, now _can I?_ " he snapped back. "I know you're very aware Bolin's hurt, so who's going to pilot with me?"

Korra could sense the tension between them, Opal looking ready to snap Mako's neck, but before she could step in between them, the main Shatterdome door opened. Suyin and Bolin followed Lin as she walked in, dressed in the same sleek black armor Korra and Asami were wearing. The three came to a stop when they reached the others, and Lin winced as she gently tugged on her armor.

"More snug than I remember," she muttered.

Asami didn't hesitate to move forward and gently grab Lin's arm, pulling her away. "Getting in that jaeger will kill you, Marshal."

Lin put her hand on Asami's shoulder. "Listen, kid, you've done an amazing thing here, inventing the jaegers. It's because of you that we have a chance to end this war once and for all. You've been a pain in my ass since your first day at the Academy," her expression softened, and she smirked as she went on, "but I'm proud of you, kid. And if I'm going to do this, I need you protecting me. You've done it before; you can do it again."

Asami felt her eyes water, knowing she was talking about the Brawler Omashu test, and she nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Lin gently patted her head before turning back to the others. "What are we waiting for? We have a war to end."

* * *

Mako was quick to suit up. He found Lin near the elevator that would take them up to Striker's Conn-Pod, and he stopped before getting on.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, how are we supposed to Drift together?"

"I take nothing in the Drift, Ranger. No memories, no emotions, no rank, nothing. You? Well, you're a cocky, humorless kid with a stick up his ass, a puzzle I solved on day one." She patted his shoulder hard. "But you're a good pilot, so we'll Drift just fine."

She looked past him and nodded in that direction. Mako turned to see Bolin and Pabu standing there. He moved towards his brother, who quickly looked down. He knew what Bolin was thinking: _This should be us ending this together...the Bending Bros going out together, saving the world from the kaiju_ together. They had always been a team, but now...now, Bolin had to watch his only family go without him.

They were quiet for a moment before Bolin sighed. "You know, when you Drift together, you find it hard to find some things to say, bro. I just-- You're my brother, and I--"

His eyes watered, and Mako pulled his little brother into a tight hug, careful not to hurt his arm. "I know, bro. I always have and always will."

They pulled apart, and Bolin sniffled. "Go save the world, bro."

They looked down when they heard Pabu squeaking at Bolin's feet. Mako knelt down and patted Pabu's head. "I'm gonna miss you, Pabu." He stood back up and gave one last look at Bolin before joining Lin in the elevator. Bolin watched at the doors closed, and he turned to join Opal in the command center.

Inside of Polar Danger, Korra stopped Asami before she went to the Motion Rig. She didn't care that there were crew members in there when she pulled her in for a tight hug and kiss.

"Just know, whatever happens today-- whatever happens--" Korra sniffled and choked up.

Asami put her hand on her cheek. "It's okay, Korra."

"I still haven't accepted the fact you're sick, and I probably won't for a while. Just--" Korra sighed and held Asami tighter. "I love you so much, Asami Sato. Just know that."

She kissed Asami before she could say it back, and Korra took her hand, pulling her towards the Motion Rigs. They put their helmets on and were locked in the rigs. They kept their eyes on one another the whole time, even when Asami let Opal know they were ready for the drop. Their Neural Handshake was smooth, all of their memories being happy ones together, and they held hands as the airships lifted Polar Danger from the Shatterdome. Striker Ferret was ahead of them, Metal Typhoon beside them, as the airships carried all three out towards the open ocean.

* * *

Opal watched the monitors displaying the Neural Handshakes for all three jaegers. Polar and Typhoon weren't a concern; their pilots both had strong connections. She worried about Striker Ferret. She knew Mako. She knew what a brooding, neurotic, emotional mess he could be, considering he spent so much energy and time trying to bury those emotions. Bolin was surprisingly the one that managed to keep him calm and collected in the Drift, but that calming force wasn't there to keep Mako's mind in check. As for her aunt, well, the fact Lin Beifong was able to function properly at all was a miracle. Opal had read the reports of Lin's solo piloting in Brawler Omashu.

A malfunction in the Pons system caused Suyin to blackout during a fight, which left Lin to finish the mission...a three hour fight with a kaiju. The solo Drift had left damage but not so much she couldn't function. They both retired from piloting after that mission, Su going to LOCCENT training and Lin becoming an officer who was quickly promoted. How neither ever contracted radiation sickness was beyond Opal, yet here was Asami with cancer from the very same nuclear cores that Lin and Suyin were around almost as much. Still, even though she never suffered from radiation sickness, Lin still had considerable damage from the solo piloting.

Yet, despite Mako's erratic emotions and Lin's brain damage, here was their Drift on the monitor, reading just as perfect as Polar and Typhoon's. Opal turned to her mother. "All three Neural Handshakes at a hundred percent, Mom."

Opal glanced at the radar showing the airships carrying the three jaegers. Striker had the nuclear warhead strapped to its back, right between the Spirit Wings. If Jinora's numbers were correct, the energy in the warhead should be enough to collapse the Breach. That was _if_ they were able to get there before more kaiju showed up, and _if_ the three could get past the kaiju already there, and _if_ the jaegers could withstand the intense water pressure near the Breach long enough to drop the bomb. Striker and Polar, maybe, but Typhoon had lighter armor than those two. Then again, she remembered Asami had designed and built the jaegers to be strong enough to tolerate such pressures, with the thought of this kind of mission in mind.

The radar showed the airships nearing the Breach. Opal brought up another monitor showing the camera feed from the airships, looking down at each jaeger. Suyin, now in command as Lin was on the mission, went to the radio. "Two actives still in circle formation in the Whale Tail quadrant. Code names 'Scunner' and 'Raiju.' Both category four."

"Reaching drop zone," Opal said over her radio. "Jaegers, time to seal up. Disengaging transport."

All three jaegers were dropped when the metal cables were released. Opal watched the jaeger status screens as Lin, Asami, and Kuvira shut the external ports. Every jaeger had intake and exhaust ports up and down their torsos, most often near their power sources. Striker and Typhoon would be all right, their main source of power being digital, but Opal worried about Polar Danger's window of operation, as it was primarily nuclear powered. With the ports sealed, the reactor heat would build up fast, but a part of her knew Asami was aware of that. Surely she would have considered that when building Polar. Hopefully, the frigid deep ocean waters would drive a lot of that heat away.

Lin's voice came over the radio, " _All ports sealed. Ready to submerge_."

" _All ports sealed. Ready to submerge_ ," Asami and Kuvira repeated.

Opal switched the monitor showing the airship cameras to the jaegers' external cameras. The impact from the jaegers' landing stirred up a cloud of silt and sand, the jaegers' beams not doing much to help the visibility, which Asami confirmed.

" _Visibility zero. Switching instruments now._ "

Inside of Striker, Lin turned to Mako on her left. "Half a mile to the drop off point. After we jump, it's three thousand meters to the Breach."

"Half a mile?" Mako shook his head as he looked around the growing blackness. "I can't even see an inch ahead. How are we supposed to deliver this bomb?"

In the command center, Opal gasped when she saw the radar. Suyin saw what she gasped at. "Typhoon, movement on your left. Nine o'clock."

Kuvira and Baatar looked around, and she toggled the radio. "Left flank is clear. I don't see anything."

" _One your right now,_ " Opal said over the radio. " _It's moving fast._ "

"I still see nothing!" Kuvira said.

" _Eyes on the prize, Typhoon_ ," Mako said over the radio. " _Six hundred meters from the drop!_ "

The three jaegers continued through the black waters towards the ocean cliff. All three had their beams on, but it wasn't enough to break through the growing darkness. When the three reached the cliff, Striker went first, followed by Typhoon and then Polar. The Breach was surrounded by red glowing underwater vents, which illuminated the area. The second drop off in to the Breach was glowing a bright orange, but despite the light, it was still too dark to see far ahead. However, it was just light enough that Lin could see Scunner and Raiju. She stopped just short of the second drop.

"Marshal, what are you doing?" Mako demanded.

Lin kept her eyes on the kaiju. "They're stopping! Why in the _hell_ are they stopping?"

"I don't give a damn, ma'am!" Mako said. "We're three hundred meters from the jump!"

Lin shook her head. "Something isn't right, Ranger!"

Suyin grabbed the radio. "Striker, the bogeys aren't following! Take the leap _now!_ "

Just then, Jinora and Varrick came running in to the command center, Zhu Li just behind them. " _Don't do it!_ " Jinora yelled out.

Varrick shoved Suyin out of the way of the radio, Bolin managing to catch her with his good arm. "Blowing up the Breach isn't going to work!"

Lin's voice responded. " _What do you mean it won't work?_ "

"Just because the Breach is open doesn't mean you'll get the bomb through," Varrick said.

Jinora took the radio mic from him. "The Breach reads the kaiju's genetic code and let's them pass, so you'll have to fool the Breach in to thinking you are a kaiju."

Asami's voice responded, " _Okay, and how are we supposed to do that?_ "

"Grab a kaiju, ride it in to the Breach, and it'll read the genetic code, letting you pass," Varrick said. "If you don't, the bomb _will_ deflect off the Breach, like it _always_ has, and the mission _will_ fail!"

Suyin grabbed the mic from Varrick, shoving him back. "I know you all heard that. Striker, take the leap!"

An alarm went off, and Opal looked at the monitor. "Third signature emerging from the Breach!"

Suyin spoke in the mic. "Third signature emerging from the Breach!"

Jinora gasped. "A triple event? Spirits, I _was_ right!" Bolin put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which she appreciated.

" _What's the category?_ " Lin asked.

Opal looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Category five."

Suyin's voice came over all radios. " _Category five...the first ever._ "

All three jaegers looked at the Breach as a massive form emerged. It was about three times the size of Striker Ferret and definitely twice the mass of any kaiju from before. If not for Lin's steel-like strength and calm mind despite her fear, Mako would have been panicked. _How were they supposed to fight this thing?_ Striker Ferret was the greatest and finest piece of combat equipment ever built in the history of humanity, designed by one of the brightest minds of their time, but even Asami could see there was no way Striker alone could handle something this big. And if _Striker_ couldn't handle it...

"Stop it," Korra said. "We didn't come here to quit, did we? We came here to make sure Striker gets that bomb in the Breach. We're not going to let that giant _fucker_ stand in our way, are we?"

"Hell no," Asami said, Korra's confidence now going through her. She toggled the radio. "Striker, we see him. We're right behind you and Typhoon, about a hundred meters. We'll come around your three o'clock to try to flank him. Standard three-team formation. You two just keep him busy--"

She screamed out when one of the kaiju-- Scunner-- attacked them from the left side. Scunner's impact with Polar was hard enough to shock some systems offline. Emergency power kicked in, helping Korra and Asami keep their control of Polar intact. Kaiju and jaeger rolled along the seafloor, both keeping a hold on the other. Scunner managed to pin Polar down, snapping at its head, knowing that was where the pilots were. Kaiju hive mind told it this was the same machine Knifehead took out, the pilots the same squishy _humans_ , but one of them had some kind of power that saved it. Not this time. If Scunner could rip open the machine's head and get those squishy human pilots, the ocean pressure would be the end of them, no matter what kind of powers they had. Scunner could see them in the hive mind memory: One was small, dark, and loud. The other was longer, lighter, and the one Knifehead almost killed. But Scunner underestimated the squishy humans. The machine's hands reached up and grabbed the kaiju by the massive ridges on its face. Korra and Asami managed to throw Scunner off of them, and they grabbed it again, headbutting the kaiju this time to knock it down.

"Plasma cannon!" Korra yelled out.

Asami shook her head. "Might not work in this pressure. Best to use the sword."

They grabbed Scunner in a headlock, Korra raising her right arm to deploy the sword. That's when Raiju decided to show itself. Before they could stab Scunner with the sword, Raiju's skull split open in three places, revealing an interior snake-like head with its own massive jaw. The interior jaw closed around Polar's right upper arm and ripped it off as it swam by. Raiju was thirty-five hundred tons of pure strength. It resembled a catgator, minus the whiskers, in its body shape and the way it swam. The tops of its arms and legs and back were covered with hard bone ridges and bone plates, and the force of it ripping Polar's arm off sent the jaeger spinning. Korra screamed out as she felt the arm rip away, but the new circuitry suit kept her from being electrocuted like last time. Yet, she still felt the pain through the Neural Handshake, as if her own arm had been ripped from the socket. _That_ part felt worse than when Knifehead sliced through Polar's left shoulder, severing the arm. If not for the electrocution, that pain wouldn't have been _as_ intense.

Striker and Typhoon watched the category five-- _Slattern_ , according to the radar-- as it spun its three triple-crowned tails towards them. Striker deployed its Sting Blades, but it wasn't going to be enough. " _Brace for impact!_ " Lin yelled out.

The tails whipped forward and slammed both Striker and Typhoon back, sending them flying back into a massive vent. Typhoon's light armor couldn't handle the impact, and the water pressure was weakening it by the second. Korra and Asami weren't aware what had happened. They managed to recover from the loss of Polar's right arm, but Scunner got loose and bit through Polar's left leg. Asami screamed out, feeling its teeth more than Korra did. Scunner held tight, trying to rip it off, but Asami deployed the left sword and stabbed it through Scunner's head. The kaiju's jaws let go of the leg, but the bite left it severely damaged. Asami could barely feel her left leg, feeling as if Scunner bit _her_ leg instead. Now she knew how Korra felt when Polar had lost an arm.

"Let's get this piece of kaiju shit!" Korra said.

They dragged the kaiju to a vent and pressed its face down into the magma inside of it. The kaiju screamed out, and they let go, Kaiju Blue seeping from Scunner's wounds as it slowly died and floated away.

" _Polar, kaiju at your twelve o'clock!_ " Mako said over the radio. " _It's coming fast! Get out of the way!_ "

"Like hell we are!" Asami said.

She and Korra both let out their own battle cries as they raised Polar's sword, stabbing Raiju through its mouth. Raiju had been going too fast, and the sword cut right through its soft underside that lacked any armor. Korra and Asami angled the sword to continue cutting Raiju in half all the way down its body and tail. Both panted and fell to one knee, too much of their energy going in to cutting Raiju.

Striker and Typhoon were both trying to recover. Alarms went off in both jaegers, and Kuvira saw Scunner and Slattern circle both on the radar. "We won't last much longer," she said to Baatar. "Hull is compromised. Our systems are going offline. We have to get Striker to the Breach."

He nodded. "Let's do this."

They managed to pull their jaeger to its feet, and they made their way to Striker, which was just getting up. Scunner, despite its loss of blood and burned face, was still going strong. Kuvira saw it as it swam directly towards Striker, and she and Baatar managed to jump and stab it on each side of its throat with Typhoon's arm blades. Scunner was going too fast and pushed Typhoon along with it, slamming the jaeger into another vent. Scunner grabbed Typhoon's head with two of its massive hands and crushed it like paper.

Korra and Asami saw the loss of Typhoon and the two kaiju now converging on Striker on the radar, and they pulled themselves towards them, using the sword to help Polar stand. Polar's left leg was too damaged for them to walk faster, but it was intact just enough to keep them up.

"Striker, just hang on," Asami said. "We're coming to you!"

" _No!_ " Lin said. " _Polar, do_ not _come to our aid. Do you copy? Stand as far back as you can!_ "

"We can still reach you!" Asami said.

" _No, Asami, listen to me! You know_ exactly _what you have to do!_ "

Asami did know exactly what she had to do. She looked at Korra, who was staring back with wide eyes. "We're a walking nuclear reactor, Korra. We can destroy the Breach."

Inside of Striker, water was spraying in the compromised hull. Alarms were going off, alerts indicating systems failing. Mako looked at Lin. "What do we do, ma'am?"

She removed her helmet and smiled at him. "We're going to clear a path for the ladies."

They were heard in the command center, and Opal reached for Bolin and Suyin's hands. "They're going to detonate the bomb."

Suyin just saw the loss of her son and surrogate daughter on the radar, and now she was going to lose her sister. Opal and Bolin were feeling her pain, and the three held tight to each other's hands.

Mako smiled back at Lin as he removed his helmet. "Well, my brother and I always felt if you have the shot, you take it. So let's do this!" He saluted. "It was an honor, ma'am."

They both reached up to flip the switches to activate the bomb, and they nodded to one another as Slattern and Scunner came closer. Right when the kaiju were in range, they hit the buttons to detonate the bomb. Korra and Asami saw the explosion and wave come towards them. They stuck Polar's sword down in to the ground to keep them from flying off when the wave hit them, and when the impact settled, they managed to get Polar back on its feel.

" _All systems critical_ ," Polar's A.I. announced.

Asami took a deep breath and looked at Korra. "Systems are at critical. Our fuel is leaking, and our left leg is crippled." She smiled. "Let's finish this."

Korra nodded. "Together."

They grabbed Scunner's carcass and dragged it to the Breach. Asami toggled the radio. "LOCCENT, we have a kaiju. We're making our way to the Breach. Jinora, I know you're right about this, so we _will_ get this done."

With every step, Asami held back a gasp of pain as Polar's left leg dragged across the sea floor. They didn't have much time before the ocean pressures finished the leg off completely. If that happened then that was it for Polar Danger, and the Breach would remain open for more category fives. _No,_ Asami thought, _I have to hold this together! We are finishing this!_

Just as they reached the drop point, a badly burned Slattern rose in front of them. Asami and Korra dropped Scunner, and Asami hit a command on the console. "On my count, engage the rear jets." Korra put her hand on the switch for the right jet as Asami said, "Three, two, one... _now!_ "

The rear jets propelled them forward, and Asami wrapped Polar's left arm around Slattern, sending the sword through a ridge on the kaiju's back. Kaiju and jaeger tumbled down. Slattern's tails stabbed at Polar's back, but the women held on as they continued to fall.

Opal noticed the vital signs monitor. "Korra's oxygen is down."

"Can you re-route it?" Suyin asked.

Opal typed in a command. "I'm trying to."

Korra didn't notice her oxygen levels were dropping, her adrenaline too high as they continued the fall down the Breach. Asami typed a command on the console. "I'm going to burn this piece of kaiju shit!"

Polar's turbine roared as Asami burned off what fuel they had left, the precise flame burning right through Slattern as they entered the Breach opening. Asami retracted the sword, and they let the kaiju body float away from them as they continued the slow fall down the Breach. Asami would have thought the glowing blue walls around them was a beautiful sight if she had no idea what the Throat was.

" _Right hemisphere oxygen: Critical levels_ ," Polar's A.I. said. " _Operating at fifteen percent...ten percent...five percent..._ "

Asami looked at Korra, who was passing out. She unhooked Korra's oxygen from her suit before unhooking her own. She connected her oxygen to Korra's suit, and she typed in the command to activate the Crisis Command Matrix. The last time the CCM was activated, it had been automatic, when one of Polar's pilots had been ripped from the Conn-Pod. Now, Asami was manually activating it so she could evacuate Korra without too much shock to herself.

Another alarm went off. The A.I. warned, " _Transferring all jaeger control to left hemisphere. Neural damage may occur. Do you wish to proceed?_ "

That's when Korra began to stir. "Asami?"

She put her hand on Korra's helmet. "Everything is okay now, Korra. I can finish this on my own. I just have to fall. Anyone can fall."

Korra shook her head. "No... _no!_ Don't do this, Asami! Let me stay with you!"

As she typed in the command to deploy Korra's escape pod, she heard Opal speak over the radio, " _Asami, your oxygen is at critical now. You don't have much time. Start the core meltdown and get out of there!_ "

The Motion Rig moved Korra up in to the escape pod. Asami shut her eyes, trying her hardest to ignore Korra's protests and cries. " _Asami, don't do this! Asami...!_ "

Opal watched on the monitor as one escape pod was deployed. "One pod ejected. No detonation."

Asami's thoughts snapped back to Polar when the A.I. warned again, " _Transferring all jaeger control to left hemisphere. Neural damage may occur. Do you wish to proceed?_ "

"Yes!" Asami shouted.

She hit the confirmation button. Suddenly, she was seeing and feeling _all_ of Polar's functions. She screamed as she felt her brain go through waves of consciousness. Breathing became difficult as she had to _actively_ remember to do so. She could feel Polar's control systems co-opting all of her brain function except the higher processes. Now she _really_ had to remember to breathe. She glanced at her vital signs on the small monitor. _Left Hemisphere Oxygen Levels - 6%_. She could hear the Conn-Pod's structure groan from the pressure. Her eyes felt ready to pop, and her mind was growing foggy.

She managed to bring her left arm up to toggle the radio. "LOCCENT, meltdown initiated. Activating reactor override now."

She typed in the command for the reactor override. Yet another alarm flashed.

_WARNING! TRIGGER MALFUNCTION!  
MANUAL ACTIVATION REQUIRED!_

"Who designed this piece of-- _oh_." She started laughing uncontrollably.

Asami calmed down enough to unhook herself from Motion Rig. She stumbled through the Conn-Pod as she went to the manual override switch that was clear on the other side from where she was. Her left leg was still weak and gave out from under her. She was glad she left her helmet on when she stumbled and fell, her head bouncing as the helmet met the floor. The Conn-Pod was glowing red from the alarms, and the water spraying in made it hard for her to see. Her vision suddenly blurred even more for a moment, and when she felt the blood in her nose, she knew her clouded vision wasn't from the water on her visor. Asami managed to feel her way towards the switch cover, and her vision cleared. She opened the floor hatch and typed the security code to activate the manual switch. She grabbed the handle, twisted and pulled the massive switch before pushing it back in place.

As Asami stumbled back to the Motion Rig, the A.I. announced, " _Reactor meltdown in fifty five seconds...fifty seconds...forty-five seconds..._ "

She felt and watched as non-critical systems began to shut down. _Cannons offline. Sword offline. Simulated Bending offline._ The A.I. counted down with the clock on the console monitor: _:35...:34...:33..._ Asami could feel all of Polar's energy being routed to the reactor as she continued to lock herself back in the Motion Rig. _:22...:21...:20..._ Asami could see outside of Polar, thanks to her connection. Polar was still falling alongside Slattern's carcass, and they fell through the last of the membrane "gates" into what looked to be the so-called "Anteverse." She wasn't sure if it was the power of this alien place or her connection to Polar, but she could sense almost everything about this dying planet.

Everything about it felt awful and _wrong_. It had none of the beauty of her world. None of the color or brightness or life. The sun here was a dim, dying thing on the horizon. Everything around her looked to be dead and used up. _Who did these aliens wipe out here? How beautiful was this world before they came?_

Polar floated in the sky above the city of waste below. Asami could see a never ending landscape of bones and bioslurry...just the remnants of death and destruction from thousands of years of occupation. Asami could see the kaiju's creators through Polar's "eyes." The bug-like creatures looked up at Polar, and if Asami didn't know better, she would have sworn they were afraid.

"You'd better be afraid, you bastards," she said. "You took everything from me. Now, I'm taking everything from _you_."

_:04_

She typed the command to eject her escape pod.

_:03_

"Goodbye, Polar Danger. You were always my favorite jaeger."

_:02_

She closed her eyes as the Motion Rig moved her in to the pod. Asami felt her chest tighten. The last of her creations...the one she piloted, rebuilt, and piloted again...was seconds from destruction. The only thing that kept her from crying over losing Polar Danger was the fact that Polar's detonation would end the war.

_:01_

In the command center, Opal watched the radar as the second pod ejected. The core meltdown countdown was down to the last second, then...

Opal's face lit up as the monitor showed the Throat collapse. "Direct hit! The Breach collapsed!"

Cheers erupted in the room, and Suyin turned towards some of the crew members. "Send the airships! Send the airships _now!_ "

Opal went back to the radar tracking the escape pods. "Visual on first pod. Korra's vital signs are good."

Suyin looked over her shoulder. "Where's the second pod?"

Opal located it. "Tracking it, but..." She swallowed hard. "But I'm getting no vital signs."

* * *

Korra opened her eyes to find herself inside of an escape pod. She was on her back, looking up through the small window as the pod broke through the water's surface. The top of the hatch popped off, and the rest of the pod opened, allowing Korra to sit up. She threw off her helmet and looked around. _Nothing_. No other pods, no... _anything_. She was surrounded by empty, open ocean. She turned when she heard something burst from the water. It was another pod. The side of it read "POLAR DANGER. UNITED REPUBLIC." Korra didn't hesitate to dive in to the water and swim to the pod. She climbed on top of it and pulled the emergency lever to open the hatch.

"Asami!" She pulled off Asami's helmet to see her eyes were closed and mouth was slightly open. Dried blood covered her nose, cheeks, and upper lip. Korra gently pressed her fingers on her neck, looking for any sign of life. "I-- I c-can't find her p-pulse! I don't think she's breathing! Asami? _Asami!_ "

Opal's calm voice came over the radio in the pod. " _Korra, listen to me, the sensors may not be working._ "

Korra pulled Asami up and held her tight. "No, _no_ , Asami," she sobbed.

She heard Opal again. " _Korra?_ "

Korra continued to sob as she held Asami tighter and tighter. "Don't do this to me, Sato. _Please_."

 _This isn't right or fair!_ They finally had one another again. Yes, they were on borrowed time, but Korra didn't expect their time to end so soon. _It can't end like this! Asami, please wake up! I need you!_ She tensed when she suddenly heard a strained cough.

" _Korra...you're squeezing me too tight_." Korra pulled back to find Asami's eyes opening as she smiled. "I couldn't breathe."

Korra looked at her shock before laughing when Asami did. "You _unbelievable_ asshole." She cupped Asami's face. "I hate you so much."

Asami nodded and continued to smile. "I know you do."

Opal heard them over the radio in the command center, and she smiled. She got up to give Bolin a hug, both happy that two of their best friends were alive. Suyin went to the mic, pressing the button to announce to the Shatterdome.

"This is Marshal Suyin Beifong. The Breach is sealed. The war has ended!"

Cheers erupted all throughout the Shatterdome. Opal gave her mother a hug, both letting their tears fall. Varrick pulled Zhu Li in to a tight hug as Jinora and Bolin gave each other a squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would expect maybe a chapter or two more after this.


	14. 13: 177AG - One Week After Operation Pitfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra deal with the aftermath of Operation Pitfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone's that read, left kudos, and commented on this fic. I know I haven't responded to the last few comments, but just know I appreciate all y'all's feedback.

**Chapter Thirteen  
177AG - ONE WEEK AFTER OPERATION PITFALL**

**AIR TEMPLE ISLAND  
REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

Korra carried Asami bridal style down the hall towards their old room, which Pema made sure to leave the same as Asami had left it. Their stuff from the Shatterdome was already moved back to the room, and Naga had been sent back to Air Temple Island from Katara a few days before. Despite the slight weakness in Korra's arms from Polar's arms being ripped off at different times, it wasn't as bad as Asami's leg. While neither said it out loud, they had a feeling the cancer had something to do with it. Plus, the solo time she burned at the end may have also affected her.

Korra slid the bedroom door open with her foot before carrying Asami inside. "Now, it isn't much, but I think we can make do for now," Korra said. She slowly spun them around. "It's a little small, but hey, no rent and free home cooked meals."

Asami smiled up at her. "It's perfect."

Korra dropped her on the bed before she plopped down beside her. "And we've lived together in close quarters before, so no gross surprises."

Asami nodded. "You leave your dirty clothes everywhere--"

"And _you_ snore and drool through the night."

They both laughed before easing into silence. They turned their heads to look at one another, and Asami reached up to gently brush her fingers along Korra's cheek. They were both still feeling the effects of Operation Pitfall, and being back on Air Temple Island would be good for them both. They felt for Bolin and the Beifongs. If not for Opal and Suyin, Bolin may have been in worse emotional shape. Fortunately, he had Opal's support and could talk to Suyin, who was also feeling the pain of losing a sibling and co-pilot. A small part of Korra felt bad that she and Asami came out of the mission alive and still had each other, but Asami comforted her, telling her that her "survivor's guilt" was a normal reaction. Still, Korra could see the same feeling in Asami's eyes.

Asami moved her hand down Korra's cheek, neck, and arm to grasp her hand. "It feels good to be home."

Korra smiled and moved to rest her head on Asami's shoulder. She pressed her forehead against the crook of Asami's neck. The peace was shattered when they heard three voices cheer, "Korra! Asami!"

Ikki led her brothers as the three ran in the room and jumped on top of Korra and Asami. The two women laughed and moved so the three could lay between them. At fourteen, twelve, and seven, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan were _just_ small and skinny enough to fit on the bed with them.

"We missed you!" Rohan said, holding tight to Asami's arm.

"Are you two staying for longer this time?" Ikki asked, looking up at Korra. "I'd rather have my _cool_ big sisters around. Jinora's such a nerd."

Asami laughed and reached over Rohan and Meelo to pat her head. "Hey, watch it, I'm a nerd, too, you know."

"Yeah, but you're a cool nerd." Ikki took Korra's arm and hugged it. "So? Are you staying for a long time?"

Korra kept her eyes on Asami, who was smiling back at her, as she said, "Well, as long as your parents say we're welcome here, I think we'll stay."

Asami tried not to sigh as she thought that they would try to stay as long as they were welcome. While they had been paid for their service as jaeger pilots, it wasn't quite enough for them to live on their own in the city. Asami had some money saved away from what she had made from the Future Industries Jaeger Division, but without her trust fund, they would have to find another means of income soon. Korra told her that at least she wouldn't have to worry about medical treatments anymore, as Korra was an excellent healer, and Kya had also offered to help.

"Meelo the Man says you're welcome here for as long as you wanna be!" Meelo said.

Korra laughed and patted Meelo's head. "We appreciate it, Meelo the Man."

* * *

_Bones and bioslurry all the way to the horizon._

_The Precursors-- that was what Jinora had called them-- stared up at her._

_She floated above their dying world, her left arm stretched out beside her. Her right arm was missing. Her left leg had been chewed through._

_The sun looked black. It would burn out soon._

_Asami's chest began to glow brighter and brighter...orange to red to purple to blue._

_Core meltdown in mere seconds._

_But those seconds ticked by and..._ nothing.

_Kaiju clones rose from their gray pools of slurry. Four clawed their way towards her, towards the opening to the Throat and eventually the Breach._

_"_ No! _" she screamed at them. "You bastards are supposed to be dead!"_

_She couldn't stop them. One by one they reach the Throat. Striker Ferret is waiting for them at the Breach, but Lin and Mako are gone with one swipe of a Category V kaiju's massive claw. She couldn't save them. She couldn't save Kuvira and Baatar and Tahno and Ming and all the other pilots lost in the war. She couldn't save her mother or Korra's parents._

A sudden jolt of pain in her head woke Korra. She had seen Asami's nightmare, as if it was a mover. The stiff body beside her told her Asami was going in to another seizure. Korra bended the water from the basin sitting on the desk, and she used it to calm Asami's seizure. When Asami's body stopped moving, Korra cleaned the bodily fluids from her and the sheets, getting up so she could bend the water down the sink in their bathroom. Korra went back to the bed and pulled Asami close to her after getting back under the covers. Asami's body was so cold, so Korra held her tight, using her own intense body heat to warm her.

The war was won, but Asami was still plagued with what she saw at the end. Had they still been connected when Asami went in the Anteverse, Korra would have felt the nightmares in a more direct way. Instead, she only watched, not felt. They both had survivor's guilt, and Asami's stemmed from the fact that her jaegers, while victorious, weren't able to save _everyone_. That was war, some would say, but that would only make her feel worse.

"I wish I could take the nightmares away," Korra whispered. "And the cancer and everything else hurting you. If I could chase the R.A.B.I.T. with you, I'd want us to chase the memories of our first years together. Sure, the war was going on, but we were happy in our own broken way. The fresh nightmares hadn't happened yet."

Korra didn't sleep the rest of the night. When the sun began to rise, she reluctantly let go of Asami and went to shower, knowing she had to meet with the PMCDC officers and city leaders on the rebuilding discussions that morning. After her shower, she waterbended herself dry and put on her "civilian attire," her casual Water Tribe tunic, pants, fur wrap, and boots. She slid on her gloves that went up to her shoulders, which hid the scars on her left arm. Asami was still asleep, but the sheets had moved down to her hips. The sunlight illuminated off of her fair, scarred skin, and her face was relaxed. That put Korra at ease. She went over to the bed, covering Asami before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Asami let out a small groan. "Korra?"

"Shh, don't get up. Tenzin and I are going in to the city for the post-war meetings."

Asami winced as she moved her hand to take Korra's. "Do you want me to go, too?"

Korra shook her head. "Stay here and rest. Kya offered to do a healing session with you, if you're up for it. She'll be in the healing room this morning." She grinned as she added, "I think she can help your leg better than I could."

Asami brought Korra's fingers to her lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." She held tight to Korra's hand and looked down. "I-- I know you saw my nightmare, and you cleaned me up after I had a seizure. I'm a mess, but you're still here with me."

Korra knelt down beside the bed. "I'm not going anywhere, Asami. You're my co-pilot, always will be, and I love you. We lost each other once, and I'm not going to let that happen again."

Asami pulled her hand away and brushed her fingers along Korra's cheek. "I love you, too." She grinned. "Now, go. You can't be late for your big, important meeting."

Korra gave her a kiss and got up to leave. Asami stayed in bed for another few minutes before pulling herself up. Her back popped as she stretched out her sore, stiff muscles. She managed to get herself to her feet and picked up the tight shorts and sports bra she wore during her healing treatments from where they were lying on the desk. She put them on and then slipped on the pair of Korra's sweatpants that were on the floor, as she was too stiff to limp to the dresser, and her own tank top that was draped on the chair. She had a cane to help her get around, but her post-seizure stiffness and soreness made her leg feel worse.

"Naga!" she called, her hoarse voice cracking. " _Naga!_ "

She heard the thumping of polar bear dog paws outside of the room, and Naga used her snout to slide the door open. She was wagging her tail as she went to Asami, knowing why Asami called her. She lay down at Asami's feet, making it easier for her second human to get on her back, and Asami gave her an affectionate scratch behind the ears once she was laying stomach-side on the saddle.

"Take me to the healing room, girl?"

Naga let out a soft bark and walked out of the room, careful not to let her second human fall. There was a waterbending healing room within the island's infirmary, and Asami was glad to see Kya there already.

"How's Miss Hero doing this morning?" Kya asked, helping her off of Naga.

"I'm sore. Is it okay for Naga to stay?"

Kya gave her back a gentle rub. "Does she make you more comfortable?" When Asami nodded, Kya smiled. "Then she stays."

She helped Asami get the tank and sweats off before helping her into the healing pool. Naga lay on the floor beside the pool, watching as Asami settled herself under the water so just her head stayed above.

"I had another seizure last night," Asami said.

Kya nodded. "Then let's focus on getting your muscles relaxed."

Asami closed her eyes as the water began to glow. She could feel the pain and tension leave her muscles and joints, but her headache was still present. Kya must have sensed it, because Asami felt the healing water on either side of her head. Her headache was eased away, and she soon felt the glowing water being bended into small waves over her. She swore she could feel the tumors shrink, but her left leg still felt limp, though the constant sensation of being pricked by needles had eased.

"I don't suppose you can do anything about nightmares?" Asami asked.

"Afraid not. I can fix the physical, but perhaps Tenzin or Jinora can help guide you? I've heard meditation can help ease mental distress."

Jinora had tried helping her years ago, but that ended with Korra cutting their connection. Granted, the nightmares she had at the time had gone away, but she doubted meditation could help this time.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Kya was quiet for a moment before she said, "You did a great thing, Asami. You know that, right?"

Asami sighed. "But at what cost?"

"A much smaller one than if you had never came up with the jaegers. Yes, we've all lost loved ones, but this war would have ended years ago if not for you, and it wouldn't have been us that won."

Asami had been hearing it ever since she returned from the Breach. _You did good, Asami. Your jaegers saved lives, Asami. You're a hero, Asami._ None of it did any good. She could have done more. _She could have saved more lives._ She was grateful Korra survived, but Lin should have been at the Victory Parade with her sister...her sister that lost a son and daughter-figure. Mako should have been there with his little brother, both celebrating Striker Ferret getting that bomb through the Breach because _Polar Danger did it's goddamn job and protected it_.

At the end of her session, Kya helped her out of the pool and bended her dry. Asami was able to dress herself, her muscles now relaxed and leg a little stronger. She thanked Kya and got on Naga's back, asking her to take her to the courtyard. Naga walked out to the main courtyard where Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan were racing around on air scooters, but they stopped when they spotted Naga.

"Asami!" the three cheered.

"How was healing?" Ikki asked, looking up at her.

"It went all right." She let herself slide off of Naga, and she limped towards the gazebo she had seen Korra meditate at. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Asami went past the gazebo to a secluded cliff side. She looked out across the blue water to the western horizon. She looked down to see the waves crashing on the jagged rocks below. _Just a few more inches or so... I can end this and the nightmares will be over--_ Her thoughts were shattered when she heard a growl and bark. Naga's teeth broke the skin on Asami's back as she bit in to her tank top and pulled her back, throwing her down on the grass. The polar bear dog was snarling down at her, one of her giant paws resting gently on Asami's stomach to keep her down.

"Naga! I--" She stopped when Naga's still-snarling face moved closer to her. "I'm sorry, girl. I don't-- I don't know why--"

Naga stopped snarling and licked the tears off Asami's cheeks...which resulted in the entire left side of Asami's face being coated in polar bear dog saliva. Asami ignored it and hugged Naga's head. She let her tears fall as she sobbed " _I'm sorry_ " over and over.

* * *

Korra saw the fresh marks on Asami's back, recognizing Naga's bite, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she sat quietly in the bathtub with Asami's head resting just under her chin, the water steaming. Her back was against Korra's stomach, which made Korra think of the bite marks again. Their left fingers were linked together as they rested their arms on the tub's side, and Korra's right hand rested on Asami's stomach as Asami's right fingers gently ran along Korra's thigh.

"How did the meeting go?" Asami asked, breaking the silence.

_Raiko's a dick_. Korra's thought popped in Asami's head before she responded, "Frustrating. Raiko's trying to pin most of the damage on me, since," in her best President Raiko voice, she went on,"'it was _your_ jaeger that took out a port and half of downtown!'"

"Does he not realize jaegers have two pilots?"

"I don't think he knows the ass end of a kaiju from his own face."

Korra's half-serious response caused Asami to suddenly snort from her attempt to suppress a laugh. Korra smiled when she felt Asami laugh against her, and she kissed the top of Asami's head. Asami sat up and turned just enough to cup Korra's face and give her a kiss. She shifted her hips so she was on her side as she settled back against Korra, her head back under her chin, and Korra wrapped her arms around her.

"Did...did Future Industries make an appearance?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't see him." When the steam started to lessen, Korra used her bending to warm the water up again. "When you're ready to see him again, you know I support you a hundred percent."

"I don't think I'll ever see him again." Asami knew Korra wanted to say something along the lines of " _he's still your father_ " and " _he should know you're sick_ ," but she didn't say anything. Asami was relieved. "Did you know he wanted me to work on the Wall of Life project when the Jaeger Division closed?"

"No."

"He sent me an official business letter informing me. I let my nose bleed on it, and I left the trashed letter on the floor of my old jaeger factory. Not long after that, Lin--" She felt her throat tighten at the thought of the marshal. "Lin approached me about the Mark Three Restoration Project." She sniffled. "My father didn't care about my jaegers anymore...my machines that meant _so much_ to me. He was so willing to toss aside something I created and valued when it didn't seem like the best money making option, unlike the Wall at the time." She sat up to look at Korra. "He took you away from me and then he took my jaegers. I know it seems like I'm comparing you to the jaegers, but..."

Korra shook her head. "I know what the jaegers meant to you, Asami." She grinned. "Believe me, I know better than anyone."

Asami shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I-- I find myself missing-- missing _her_...I miss _her_ more than my father."

Korra knew who she meant: _Polar Danger_. "She was _our_ jaeger, a part of us."

Suddenly, every thought, bit of stress, fear, sadness... _everything_...hit Asami, and she felt her chest tighten. Her eyes opened, and Korra could see they were unfocused. She tried to gently move Asami's face towards her, but she was so tense. Her breaths were short and raspy. Her eyes kept getting wider and wider until they looked ready to pop. The tiny black pupils were almost lost in a sea of pale green, and Korra worried Asami was about to have another seizure. A whimper and sharp cry told Korra that wasn't the case, and she moved forward, wrapping her arms around Asami's rigid form as she continued to sob. As strong as their connection was, Korra couldn't tell what exactly was going through her mind, but she had an idea.

Asami's voice shook when she finally spoke, "Korra, will this eventually fade away? This-- this feeling of absolute despair? The nightmares? _The guilt?_ "

Korra continued to hold her tight. "You said it yourself: Survivor's guilt is a normal reaction. You also witnessed horrors no one else has seen in person, and you're dealing with this cancer. You're...you're so goddamn strong, Asami, and I may not always know what to say or do, but you're not alone. Just know that, okay? _You're never alone_."

Asami pulled back to look at her. "I-- thank you."

Korra nodded and pressed her forehead against Asami's. "I know you're not ready to face the public just yet, but when you're up for it, I'd like to take you out to dinner. Anywhere you want to go. Just you and me."

"I think I'd actually like that." Asami took a deep, calming breath and resumed her spot against Korra's chest. "Can we just sit here some more?"

"Absolutely." Korra kissed the top of her head. "Did I ever tell you about the time Bolin and I pranked the Nova Warrior pilots?"

Asami chuckled as she moved up to rest her head on Korra's shoulder. She had heard about that, but she wanted to hear Korra tell the story. "No. Tell me."

Korra smiled and pressed her nose against Asami's cheek as she began her story. "Okay, so Nova was in town for some upgrades or repairs or something, and they were being housed in the same hangar as Striker. Do you remember Nova's pilots? They were like both named 'Li' or something, but I remember them being so goddamn arrogant." Knowing Asami was smiling made Korra's smile grow wider. "Anyway, Su had been teaching me metalbending, so Bolin and I snuck inside Nova's Conn-Pod and I metalbended the foot pedals slightly lower as Bolin programmed the A.I. to say 'fart' instead of 'pilot.' We hurried to LOCCENT so we could witness their systems test, and we watched as the A.I. announced that 'Fart One' and 'Fart Two' entered the Conn-Pod and that they must have shrunk as they were lower than their Motion Rigs."

Asami laughed. "Is that why the marshal had you and Bolin running laps all the next day?"

Korra smiled bigger. "Of course! Definitely worth it."

They both laughed, and Asami said, "Did you know I had tried setting Mako up with one of Solar Nomad's pilots?"

"Do tell!"

"Well, I saw him making eyes at her, so I told him I'd be his wingwoman. She was a gorgeous girl--"

"Oh, _really?_ "

Asami gently elbowed her. "Not my type. She was too Earth Kingdom-y for my tastes. I like my women to be Water Tribe avatars."

"That's more like it."

Asami rolled her eyes. " _Anyway_ , we go to The Hangar, and I spot her at the bar. We start talking, and I tell her that Mako-- yes, one of _the_ pilots of Striker Ferret-- thought she was attractive but didn't want to come on too strong. She found it sweet that his 'gal pal' was playing wingwoman for him, but sadly, she was seeing someone else...one of the Catgator Fury pilots."

Korra started laughing. "How did Mako take it?"

Asami smiled when she remembered Mako's awkward grin and red cheeks. "He rubbed his neck and said, 'Well, there's plenty of pilots in the Shatterdomes, I guess.'"

Korra kissed her temple when she noticed Asami's smile fade. "I miss him, too."

"I'm just glad we were all friends in the end, you know? He-- and Bolin, too-- they were both there for me when I didn't have you. Opal, too."

Korra kissed her again. "I'm glad to know they looked out for you."

"When the time's right, we should also go out with Bolin and Opal."

Korra nodded. "Agreed."

When they finally got out of the bath, Korra bended them dry, and they put on their pajamas: Blue linen bottoms and a white tank top for Korra and a pink silk nightgown for Asami. Korra picked up Asami's favorite lotion from the counter, and as Asami lay back on the pillows, Korra raised up the nightgown so she could massage her left leg.

"Let me know if I hurt you at all," Korra said, rubbing the lotion along Asami's calf.

"I will."

Korra could see the faint remnants of a burn scar that went from Asami's toes to midway up her shin. It made her skin uneven, but that was about it. The skin above was pocked with the circuit scars, the same patterns on her torso and arms. Korra looked up when she heard Asami's snore, and she continued to massage her leg, hoping it'll help her regain all feeling back in it. When she finished, she turned off the lights and got in the bed beside Asami, pulling the covers over them. Korra wrapped her arms around her and prayed to the spirits that Asami would have a peaceful sleep.


	15. Epilogue: 180AG - Three Years After Operation Pitfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I intended for there to be another chapter between the last and this one, but I'll be honest...it was just too sad and I couldn't finish it. I kind of really hated what I would have had to put Asami through, so I opted not to. Also, it felt a bit too much like filler, so instead, here's the ending.

**Epilogue  
180AG - THREE YEARS AFTER OPERATION PITFALL**

**THE KAIJU WAR MEMORIAL MUSEUM  
REPUBLIC CITY, UNITED REPUBLIC OF NATIONS**

What had once been the Republic City Shatterdome was now the Kaiju War Memorial Museum. There were four statues of the fallen pilots from Operation Pitfall in front of the museum, but a fifth one was soon to be unveiled. The press, members of Republic City high society and public office, and anyone in the public who wanted to show all stood and sat in front of the memorial. There was a good size crowd, as many in the public wanted to see the newest memorial for a hero of the war. Korra sat on the front row with Opal, Bolin, Jinora, Varrick, and other surviving PMCDC members, as Suyin stood on a platform near the memorial, addressing the crowd.

The wall behind the statues had the names of all the PMCDC personnel that lost their lives during the war. Each of the statues had plaques at their bases. Three of the pilots stood beside each other in front of the wall, all depicted in their Drivesuits, helmets held in hand:

 **BAATAR BEIFONG**  
METAL TYPHOON  
 _Sacrificed his life in Operation Pitfall  
to protect Striker Ferret_

 **KUVIRA**  
METAL TYPHOON  
 _Sacrificed her life in Operation Pitfall  
to protect Striker Ferret_

 **MAKO**  
STRIKER FERRET  
 _Sacrificed his life in Operation Pitfall to kill the kaiju  
"Scunner" so Polar Danger could seal the Breach_

In front of those three statues, stood the fourth:

 **LIN BEIFONG**  
BRAWLER OMASHU, STRIKER FERRET  
 _The First Jaeger Pilot_  
 _Marshal of the PMCDC_  
 _Co-piloted Striker Ferret in Operation Pitfall_  
 _Sacrificed her life in Operation Pitfall to kill the kaiju_  
 _"Scunner" so Polar Danger could seal the Breach_

Korra let her tears fall when the fifth statue, placed beside Lin's, was unveiled. Like the other four statues, she was depicted in her Drivesuit, helmet in hand, as she looked out to the horizon. Korra knew what the plaque at the bottom read, as she had been the one to approve it:

 **ASAMI SATO**  
POLAR DANGER  
 _Inventor of the Jaegers_  
 _Designed every Jaeger from Brawler Omashu to Striker Ferret_  
 _Head of the Future Industries Jaeger Division_  
 _Head of the Mark III Restoration Project_  
 _Sealed the Breach by detonating her Jaeger, Polar Danger,_  
 _in Operation Pitfall, ending the Kaiju War_

"If it was not for Asami Sato," Suyin said, "we may not have won this war. When this world needed a weapon against the kaiju, this brilliant young woman stepped forward and offered her idea of using giant mechs. Many did not know that Asami not only invented and developed the idea, but she designed and saw to the construction of _every single_ jaeger ever built. No jaeger left the assembly line without Asami's inspection and approval. Even when she began piloting the mark three Polar Danger, she still saw to every jaeger's production.

"I first met Asami when she was seventeen and soon to launch her first jaeger, Brawler Omashu. I was surprised at how polite, gracious, and modest she was, but I should have known better. Only the most selfless person could have come up with an idea such as hers, an idea the saved countless lives. She had originally designed the jaegers for one pilot, but when my sister, Lin, tested the Pons system, the neural load became too much for her. Asami connected me to Lin and Brawler, saving my sister's life, and rather than dwell on what she had called a 'near failure,' Asami set to work re-designing Brawler and her other mark one jaegers to work on a two-pilot system.

"As a pilot, Asami was among the finest I had the pleasure of working with. She and her co-pilot, Avatar Korra, excelled in their pilot training, where many before them had failed. Asami knew what was expected, having helped developed the training herself, and while there had been reservations about her and Korra's partnership, they learned to work together instead of against each other. Two very different women who learned to trust one another implicitly so they could work together in ending this war. When the repercussions of the Knifehead Incident ended their partnership, Asami turned her focus back to the Jaeger Division, seeing to the repairs and updates of the remaining Jaegers in the fleet. During the Last Days, she restored and updated her old jaeger, Polar Danger, piloting once again with Korra to save this city during the Double Event.

"After Metal Typhoon and Striker Ferret's sacrifices, Asami and Korra did not hesitate to take Polar Danger in to the Breach. Asami evacuated Korra, wanting to save at least one pilot's life if she herself didn't make it out. Asami Sato managed to detonate her jaeger just in time, escaping with seconds to spare. She survived Knifehead's direct attack and piloting down in to the Breach, but it was radiation exposure that eventually took this strong, wonderful woman from us. She had been battling cancer for years, but she did not let that stop her or slow her down. She knew piloting Polar Danger in those last days would be dangerous, but she had a war to end." Suyin looked at Asami's statue. "Thank you, Asami. Thank you for giving us all the pleasure of knowing you. Thank you for giving us the weapon to end a war that took something from all of us. Thank you...for _everything_."

Korra's tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she felt Bolin's arm around her shoulders. Everyone stood and clapped at the end of Suyin's speech, including Korra and Bolin. Korra turned and sobbed onto Bolin's shoulder, holding him tight as he gave her back a gentle rub. She felt someone hold her from behind, the slender arms telling her it was Opal.

" _We're right here with you,_ " Opal whispered.

Korra sobbed a thanks against Bolin's shoulder. It had been two years since losing her co-pilot, but the wound still felt fresh. Asami's health had deteriorated so fast that a part of Korra had been relieved that she was no longer in pain, but at the same time, the silence was excruciating. Korra finally pulled herself away from her friends, and she went to Asami's statue. She had to hand it to Opal's brother, Huan...he got her features near perfect. He had sculpted the statues, his attention to detail amazing, and while Huan had done an excellent job, no artist would have been able to capture that light in Asami's eyes or that coy smile she had whenever a new jaeger idea popped in her head. Korra put her hand on the helmet in the statue's hand, and she looked up at the serious expression Huan had metalbended. She cracked a small smile and slowly backed away.

She heard someone walk up behind her, but she didn't turn around. She kept her eyes on Asami's statue when she heard, "Everything I did before was to make sure my daughter was happy and healthy. I--"

Korra cut Hiroshi Sato off as she turned and said, "Don't you _dare_ make this about you. All you did was hurt her and take away everything she loved."

His face went a deep red as he stepped closer to her. "I loved my daughter!"

" _Bullshit!_ " Tears rolled down Korra's cheeks, but she didn't care. "You took her jaegers, tried to have her work on the very project that killed her dream, and tried keeping us apart!"

Korra felt an arm around her shoulder as she was gently pulled away from Hiroshi. "Come on, Korra," Suyin said softly. She led her to where Bolin, the other Beifongs, and Jinora and her family stood.

"I hate him." Korra wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "He hurt Asami so much. He didn't give a shit about any of her accomplishments."

Suyin gave her shoulder a squeeze. She wanted to point out Hiroshi was hurting, too, having lost his daughter, but that wasn't what Korra needed or wanted to hear. She remembered Asami's funeral, in which she and Baatar had to made sure there was enough distance between Korra and Hiroshi. Korra was ready to bend him in to the ground when she heard him shouting at Tenzin, demanding why his daughter's funeral was on Air Temple Island, that he was to be given her ashes so she would be placed in the Sato family mausoleum beside her mother, but Tenzin informed him that her ashes had already been spread on the grounds of the Shatterdome. He didn't tell Hiroshi that Korra had been the one to spread the ashes, as had been Asami's request.

"Let's forget about him," Suyin said. "This is Asami's day. Let's only remember her and all the good she did."

Korra nodded. When they reached the others, Bolin didn't hesitate to pull her back in a hug. He kept his arm around her as they all walked to the ferry that would take them back to Air Temple Island. Korra felt less empty around her friends (family, really), though there would always be that silent space in her mind where Asami once had been. Two years and the silence still hurt. Yet, as she looked at the people around her, she couldn't help but smile. The Breach was sealed, the war long over, and she still had most of her loved ones. Korra looked across the water towards the horizon as the ferry left the Shatterdome dock, and she took a deep, relaxing breath. Asami wouldn't have wanted her to live in the past. It was time to look forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG, HUGE, MASSIVE THANK YOU(!) to everyone who has read, given kudos to, and commented on this fic. I've enjoyed writing this story, and I'm sad it has to end, but I am working on another Korrasami fic, which has helped the post-story blues. Again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


End file.
